Spider's Blood
by CH-Larkin
Summary: There's a new girl at school and no one seems to mind. Then strange things start to happen and an odd creature is stalking the halls. Could it have anything to do with the new girl? Can Harry stop he before the unthinkable happens?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry Potter, "the boy who lived" to those who don't know him, stood in the center of his very small and very quiet bedroom on the second floor of the house address number 4 Privet Drive. He looked over at his calendar, four days until the first day of his sixth year at Hogwarts. He smiled as he remembered how excited he'd been his first year. A little apprehensive perhaps, but excited nonetheless. It was all like a dream unfolding before his eyes and he could barely wait to see what would happen next.  
  
Of course it wasn't an easy dream to witness as things began to unravel. Two dead parents, an ex-con godfather, and an evil presence trying to kill him every step of the way...not really something most people his age were ready to deal with. But then again, he wasn't like most people his age. He was Harry Potter and everything that went with it, scar and all.  
  
He sighed as he drew his silent reflections on his youth to a close and peered around his room. It was as plain as it always was, even when he wasn't packing it all up to leave. His aunt and uncle didn't like his pictures that moved or his unexplainable objects that he wished to place about his room. They were too "unusual" for the Dursleys' taste. In retaliation, they had forbidden anything that required "flying", "whirring", or "magical" in its name to be placed out for company to see. Instead, Harry had the most cluttered and enchanting closet space he had ever seen.  
  
But now, all his enchanting artifacts were being carefully stuffed into his trunk. First his books, any book in his room that he didn't want ripped to shreds by Dudley's childish ways of amusement. He put his brand new schoolbooks first, then his slightly older ones from his previous years and gifts from his closest friends. Very carefully above all he placed an increasingly worn photo album from Hagrid. Next came his clothes and any especially breakable objects wrapped between. He shuddered to think of the conversation with Uncle Vernon asking him to drive carefully because he didn't want his sneak-o-scope having to be replaced. Instead, he wrapped all his breakables and neatly piled his remaining clothes. After that came the remainder of his school supplies: quills, ink, parchment, etc. He look around his bare room for the remainder of his possessions: posters of the Chudley Cannons Ron had insisted he have, letters from his friends over the summer days, a few old copies of the Daily Prophet he wanted to keep, and the many pictures of his dearest friends.  
  
He quickly flipped through them with a smile, a picture of the twins and Ron, that always turned into a sort of wrestling match, always made him smile along with one of Hermione and Ginny from the previous summer. They were chit-chatting the way they always did when alone, not aware of their picture being taken. They weren't faking smiles or grooming themselves to look better, just sitting and talking, occasionally giggling like the old friends they were. This was Harry's favorite picture of Hermione and especially of Ginny. Her flame red hair was even more vibrant from the bright flash and her eyes dazzled their blue. He had never noticed how beautiful she was until the previous year. She was only fourteen, but still extraordinarily beautiful. He hoped she hadn't changed one bit.  
  
He sighed and carefully placed the pictures inside the trunk. He peered again around the room. Hedwig was sleeping peacefully inside her cage on Harry's nightstand. She gently hooted as she slept. Harry's Firebolt was propped neatly in the corner, next to the door. He peered at it and wondered if anyone would notice a teenage boy flying around on a broomstick in the middle of the night? He shook the mischievous idea out of his head and he lie on his bed, waiting for the next few days to pass and his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to begin.  
  
Of course these were probably the worst days to get through, the ones that separate a joyous event from an increasing desolate one. Not that living with the Dursleys had gotten any worse than the previous years - it just wasn't getting better either. Everyday he joined his "family" for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, or at least some portion of what was supposed to be the three meals, before he separated himself in his room or the backyard. Harry had noticed that his summers with the Dursleys made his clothes hang off his increasingly bony body, giving him a ghastly forbidding appearance. He enjoyed this appearance as much as he could, especially since it scared the pants of his cousin while Harry muttered incoherent gibberish under his breath at Dudley.  
  
Other than the meals he shared with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, Harry rarely spoke to or saw them. Most of the day he spent in his room, writing to his friends, playing with Hedwig, or thinking about his future. Sirius had given him a small talk at the end of his previous year about "the road ahead" and "plans for the future". He suggested looking into several fields of study, all of which seemed nice...but none really appealed to Harry's liking. Instead, Harry simply thought of how much he enjoyed not knowing his future and felt a certain excitement at the realization he could do absolutely anything he wanted...even though he didn't know exactly what that was at the moment.  
  
He had thought of becoming a Professor like Lupin, or an Auror like Sirius, or even joining England's Quidditch team. He was an excellent Seeker, not even he could deny it, but was Quidditch something to really make a career on? Would he be the next Victor Krum? Harry would close his eyes as he lie in bed and think of himself flying across a field so fast that only the Omnioculars in slow motion could visibly capture his moves. These daydreams always brought a smile to his face, especially when they turned to being rewarded by Ginny, but that's a different set of dreams Harry wouldn't dare confess to outside of his mind.  
  
It was now the day before Harry was set to leave for Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. It was close to six; just after a horrible farewell supper with the Dursleys' and the excitement of leaving was not helping his already sensitive stomach. As his stomach finally began to settle, Harry peered around his room. He wished he hadn't packed everything so soon - he always did. He had promised himself he wasn't going to pack until the night before, but then again he always told himself that. He would get too anxious and begin packing before he could stop himself. Now he was peering around for something to do, Hedwig was busy delivering a letter to Ron so he had no pet to occupy his time. He gave another glance to his broomstick, still untouched in the corner of his desolate room. He wondered if it were possible that no one would see him, he could be at The Burrow in less than three hours at his speed. He could see his REAL family just after they sat down for dinner. Mrs. Weasley always cooked such a great meal and always forced down third and fourth helpings. At the thought of food, Harry's stomach turned over and he brushed the outlandish yet appealing thought aside.  
  
"Although," Harry thought to himself, reemerging the thought of escaping, "the look on Ron's face would be worth the risk." Harry smiled as he thought of the shock and happiness across his best friend's face. He wondered briefly about what Ginny would do when there came a knock at his window.  
  
Harry propped himself up, leaning against his elbows as he peered out the window, where Hedwig was fluttering her grand white wings and tapping on the glass with her beck. He hurried to the window and lifted it, allowing a warm breeze in with his owl. She perched on his shoulder and waited for him to untie the parchment from her leg. The brownish-yellow parchment was tied with an orange ribbon; it was his reply from Ron. Harry carefully removed the ribbon and allowed Hedwig to peck at his ear for a moment before placing her back in her golden cage.  
  
Harry went to his small writing desk and unraveled the paper. In Ron's quick and curvy writing were the following:  
  
"Dear Harry, "Great to hear about Dudley's pissed pants! And all you really did was mutter 'Abracadabra'? Honestly, you should do it more often! Sorry we couldn't visit for your birthday, but dad won't let us take the new car out for a spin! The last one didn't end up too shabby if you ask me. Anyways, you'll get your gifts on the train. I might want to warn you though, I swear I saw the one from Fred and George moving! On it's own!! I can tell you it's something from the shop, so it's not likely to kill you before you've had a chance to get away. But be mindful...it's Fred and George we're talking about here. Speaking of, have you heard about mum's latest? She's actually making them go back and finish up at Hogwarts. Says the shop's nice and all, but they need diplomas! Imagine that!  
  
"Have you heard about Slytherin yet? I guess all the way out there you haven't! Anyway, there's a rumor going around that one of the Slytherin members was kicked out! By Dumbledore himself! How much stuff did we pull and still manage not to be thrown out?! I don't think we're lucky enough for it to be Draco, but you never know! I'd fill you in right now, but I Hedwig's getting a little annoyed at my reply taking so long.  
  
"See you tomorrow, ten o'clock, platform nine and three-quarters. I'll be the one with the insane group of red heads, try not to pass us by.  
  
Ron"  
  
Harry laughed as he read the letter two more times before unlocking his trunk and adding it to his already large stack. He wondered if it was true about a Slytherin being kicked out. He and Ron had done a great deal of rule breaking in their time at Hogwarts...going into the Forbidden Forest, being out after hours, breaking into locked rooms with three headed dogs in it, handling dragons, sneaking into the Restricted section of the library...you know, first years stuff! But they never managed to get themselves kicked out. And how was it possible to do it over the summer? Surely they would've heard about it during the year. If it was top secret, everyone was bound to know about it sooner or later. That was how Hogwarts always worked.  
  
Harry allowed himself to dream more and more of a desperate looking Draco Malfoy begging the stern Professor Dumbledore over and over for another chance. But no! He had gone too far this time and could not be allowed back in the school. He was a danger to his classmates and to himself! The risk was too great. Harry smiled as he imagined the thin blonde boy he despised so much crying like a little baby as Harry drifted off to a peaceful sleep that surprisingly lasted the whole night.  
  
Harry pushed his heavy cart as he counted the platforms before him:  
  
"Five and six," he said as he pushed, Hedwig's cage rattling a little on top of his trunk. A Muggle man in a suit and trench coat gave him an odd glance as he pushed by. Although Harry loved his owl more than any other creature on earth, he sometimes wished Hagrid had selected a more "normal" looking owl or at least given him a spell to change her appearance for times like these. It was enough being stared at in the magical world for his scar, but to be noticed in the Muggle world was far worse.  
  
"Seven and eight," he muttered with a deep breath as he tried to ease his flipping stomach.  
  
He took one step and saw a gang of fire tipped heads, making Harry smile and nearly start running towards the platform. He caught himself and began to nonchalantly stroll over the space between platforms nine and ten.  
  
"Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley burst when she recognized him. His smile grew and she wrapped her arms tightly around Harry, nearly lifting him off the ground by herself. For such a small woman, Mrs. Weasley was surprisingly as strong as she was kind.  
  
"Oh, dear!" she continued when she let go. She lifted Harry's arms so she could examine him better. "When was the last time you ate, dear? Oh, I ought to give that family of yours a piece of my mind! Not to worry! I packed two extra boxes of brownies for you this trip, that'll set you back on the right track in no time."  
  
"Mum, you're going to make the poor boy sick before he even gets on the train," a tall red headed boy said from behind his mother. The boy had grown, if possible, even taller over the summer, making him tower over Mrs. Weasley with no effort at all. His hair was parted at the side and had obviously just been cut recently. It would grow back out in no time at all, covering his eyes and ears before Christmas no doubt.  
  
"Hallo, Ron," Harry smiled as he stuck out his hand.  
  
Ron shook it with delight, nodding his head as he did so. "Been two months too long."  
  
Harry smiled and turned his attention to the sound of wind and barely recognizable pop as one of the twins disappeared into platform nine and three-quarters. Another pop quickly followed as the other twin headed straight through the brick wall separating platforms nine and ten.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione yet?" Harry persisted to Ron.  
  
"No, she always gets here early, she's probably on the train, holding out seats right now," Ron smiled as he positioned himself directly in front of the wall and ran through it.  
  
A pop filled Harry's ears and he looked briskly around to see if any Muggles had bothered to notice the disappearance of so many young children through the brick wall.  
  
"Best get along, dear," Mrs. Weasley sounded in his ears, "don't want to be late!"  
  
Harry nodded his head and rushed through the wall. The immediate smell of the smoke from the train filled his nose as the breeze flew back his black hair, ruffling it even more. He glanced around, searching for any of his four flame headed friends.  
  
"Harry!" a near squeak came from his distant right. He turned his head and saw a young girl rushing at him, red tendrils flowing behind her. He took in a pleased breath and smiled at her. Her bright eyes flashed as she smiled, continuing her rush towards him.  
  
He balanced himself as she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed with all her might.  
  
"Hallo, Ginny!" he laughed in her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked as she stepped back, removing her arms and letting them fold awkwardly in front of her.  
  
"No, not at all," he laughed as he tried to imagine the nearly weightless girl hurting him physically in any way.  
  
"I'm just not used to not seeing you is all! You've visited the Burrow for the past three summers, it was strange without you there," she explained with a bright smile.  
  
"I'm sure it was," he replied, not really knowing what else to say on the subject. It had never been hard to talk to Ginny before, why was it now? She was just like Hermione after all...both...well, they were both girls after all, and didn't that make them alike? Harry couldn't help but notice how much Ginny had changed over the summer. She seemed tanner, making her freckles stand out more. She had applied some type of cosmetic charm to her lips, making them a shade of red darker than they normally were; it was subtle enough that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have noticed at first glance. Above all that, Ginny's yellow sweater seemed to fit a bit tighter than the previous year or several years.  
  
"Harry! C'mon!" Ron's familiar voice rang from the train, interrupting Harry's thoughts on Ginny's yellow sweater. He felt himself blush as he realized he might have been staring at Ron's sister directly in front of his eyes. What an embarrassing talk that was going to be on the train if he had noticed.  
  
"I'll see you on the train then?" Harry murmured with a nod and a glance at Ginny's face before he walked over to Ron.  
  
"Harry, are you feeling all right?" Ron asked as they walked down the narrow walkway inside the train. Each was peering in the windows, looked for a familiar bushy brunette holding a book in her lap and probably biting her nails. So far there had been only a few Ravenclaws and a Slytherin or two, but no Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked carefully, not wanting to be too defensive before he knew exactly what Ron was referring to.  
  
"You looked a little sick outside is all."  
  
"Oh, train...smoke...gets me every time," Harry laughed off, pretending to cough, as he ducked his head into a compartment.  
  
Hermione sat, staring out the window, with a closed book in her lap. Her hair was tied back with a blue ribbon to match her blue sweater and black skirt. She looked very much older than she had the last time Harry had seen her, very proper too. She turned her head and smiled. The boys entered and received their hugs from her before sitting down. Ron sat next to Hermione, holding her hand, and Harry across from them.  
  
Hermione shared her stories of her summer in France with her family. Most was about little tid-bit facts about the structure of the Eiffel Tower.  
  
"Did you know there's a little apartment up there?" she inquired with wide eyes at Harry, who shook his head, trying to make his face look interested.  
  
"Very interesting," he smiled as he nodded his head.  
  
Ron stifled a small chuckle from the corner of his mouth, turning his face from Hermione.  
  
"And what is so funny? It really was interesting!"  
  
"Of course it was, darling," he smiled.  
  
"Honestly, Ronald Weasley, I don't know what I'm going to do with you," she said as she rolled her eyes. Normally, the two would've continued the petty argument until it erupted into some sort of war or until the candy cart came around. But this time, Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron briefly before returning her attention back to the history of the Eiffel Tower.  
  
Harry thought it was still strange to see them affectionate with one another. The previous year they had kept it out of his view, but now they seemed shameless and carefree. But then again, they weren't the same eleven- year-old children who had met on that very train only five years before. Ron was tall and handsome while Hermione was growing more and more womanly each day. They were all changing, all growing up and older. They were no longer children; they were blossoming adults simply enjoying what was left of their youth.  
  
"Ron," Ginny's tone filled the cabin as the train jolted into motion, "have you seen Trevor? Neville's lost him again...he's worried sick."  
  
"Well, the years officially started! Neville's lost his toad," Ron mused at Harry, who returned his laugh. Ginny placed her hands on her hips and stared at her brother, obviously not amused.  
  
"Oh God! You look like mum when you do that! Stop!" Ron said as he shielded his eyes from his sister's posture.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! That's no way to treat..." Ginny glanced over at Harry before continuing, "Neville...he's a good friend of yours!"  
  
She gave him a hard look before turning on her heel and stomping off, her hair bouncing on her back. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What was that about? Why does she care if he's lost his toad, he does every year," Harry inquired as he watched Ginny pop her head into another compartment.  
  
Harry noticed that neither Ron nor Hermione was answering his question; he thought perhaps his recent mumbling fits had caused another without his knowledge and he was about to inquire further when their faces stopped him. Hermione was biting her lip as she stared at the ground and Ron made a whistling sound as he peered intently out the window. Harry shifted his glance from friend to friend before going on, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? No!" Hermione said, still shifting her looks at the ground.  
  
"Well," Ron burst out, "I think we should help Neville look for Trevor, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, we should," Hermione agreed with wide eyes as they headed out the compartment.  
  
The door shut closed behind them, leaving the inside humming with silence. Harry wondered if they were just sneaking off to snog or were actually looking for Trevor. He put the thought out of his mind as he looked to the scenery. Bright green flashed with a steady blue as the train moved towards the castle. The train rocked slowly from side to side, making Harry want to sleep. He had slept for nearly fifteen hours the night before, but still he yawned and stretched. He was just about to close his eyes when another faint taping at a window startled him. He peered at the window, but there was no Hedwig this time, just the endless blue and green horizon.  
  
He turned his head and looked to door. A young girl stood in the doorway. She had very long black hair that shined in the light from the sun hanging over the green outside the window. She wore a gray skirt and light blue sweater that clashed against the long black waves that showed through the gaps between her arms and narrow waist. She wore very dark sunglasses over her eyes and she pushed them up as Harry usually did with his own glasses most of the time.  
  
"I'm sorry to startle you," she smiled, showing pearly white teeth and lips that curled, raising her cheeks to show a pleasant and amused face. "I was just wondering if the there was room in here...everywhere else is full."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry to startle you," she smiled, showing pearly white teeth and lips that curled, raising her cheeks to show a pleasant and amused face. "I was just wondering if the there was room in here...everywhere else is full."  
  
"Of course," Harry nodded. He leaned over and moved Hermione's book to the side, offering her a seat. The girl sat across from him, her lips still curled in gratitude and sank into the deep red cushion.  
  
"Do you mind if we pull the shade?" she asked, fidgeting with her sunglasses. "I just had my eyes checked...they're a little sensitive to light."  
  
Harry nodded and pulled down the cream colored shade, hiding the spectrum of colors outside the window. The room suddenly turned dim and two candles near the doorway lit themselves, filling the compartment with light.  
  
The girl exhaled and removed her glasses, blinking several times as they adjusted to the change. "Thank you," she smiled again, making her blue eyes laugh and they tightened together from her smile.  
  
Harry continued to stare at her. She looked familiar, but he swore he had never seen this girl before. Ever! She had to be a student but he couldn't place her face, and how could anyone (especially a teenage boy) forget a face as beautiful as hers? She looked to be about his age, too old to be a first year student and far too young to be a professor.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" she smiled gingerly, reminding Harry of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't recognize you...is this...your first year?"  
  
"Umm...technically," she sighed, "I'm in eleventh grade, but it's my first year here."  
  
Harry studied the girl for a moment. No one he knew had ever used the term "eleventh grade" before and he noticed she had a very American accent that he had only heard on Dudley's TV late at night.  
  
"Oh, wait," she said shaking he head, her hair loosening from behind her and drifting across her shoulder, "We do it differently in America....I'm, ah...sixth year? Second to last?" she added with deep concentration.  
  
"Yeah, sixth...you're from America?"  
  
"Umm, yes...mid west," she nodded with a smile.  
  
"And you're at Hogwarts?" Harry continued his questioning.  
  
"Well...I got a letter...and it said I was accepted to this school of witchcraft, and I didn't know what to think of it...so I threw it away. Then I got another, and another, and another."  
  
Harry chuckled as he thought of his own acceptance letter to Hogwarts. How each had been specially addressed to him and how they flew through the mail slot and chimney and finally drove his uncle to the brink of insanity. "Something similar happened to me too," Harry chuckled.  
  
"Well, then Professor Dumbledore and Mc...McGonagall? I think that's right. Anyway, they came to see me and explained everything...and here I am. A witch!" she added with a laugh.  
  
"Surprising isn't it? You come from Muggles then?"  
  
"Muggle?" she inquired, her eyebrows contorting together in confusion.  
  
"Non-magic people, everyone but US," Harry explained, remembering he too had no idea what a muggle was when he first met Hagrid.  
  
"Oh, well...then yes...I came from...Muggles," the girl replied carefully.  
  
"So, the toad was on the candy cart! Same as last ye-" Ron's voice came closer to the open door. His freckled face appeared with a smile and then turned to surprise as he looked in the compartment.  
  
"Hallo," he said to the strange dark haired girl in Hermione's spot. Hermione stood next to Ron and nearly dropped his hand as her jaw fell open. She quickly regained herself and straightened her face while Ron still goggled.  
  
"Hi," the girl smiled, showing her bright face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting to find someone else in here," Ron said as he realized Hermione was clenching at his hand, seconds from digging her sharp manicured nails into his skin.  
  
Harry pushed over closer to the window and let Ron and Hermione sit next to him.  
  
"Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger...this is..." Harry began and stopped as he peered at the strange girl. How could he have not asked for her name? "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Zorina Birk," she smiled as she stretched out her hand to shake with Ron and Hermione's. "Hermione...Ron," she said as she took each hand and stopped in front of Harry, "and you are?"  
  
"Oh...Harry...Harry Potter," he replied with a smile as he took her hand and reverently shook it.  
  
"Ok then...Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Nice to meet you all, you're the only people I know in this place."  
  
"It's obvious you're not from around here," Ron laughed. "You didn't freak when you heard his name," Ron explained as he motioned his head toward Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry, was I supposed to?" she asked as she peered at Harry.  
  
"It's nothing, really!" Harry interrupted, "it's stupid!"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll hear about it eventually!" Ron continued with a smile.  
  
"So," Harry continued as he desperately wanted to change the subject, "what house are you in?"  
  
"Slytherin, what are you all in?" Zorina asked curiously.  
  
"We're in Gryffindor," Hermione chimed in, "are you the girl replacing Pansy Parkinson?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be me!" Zorina chuckled. "For the year. All the way across the big blue pond to study witchcraft."  
  
"Are there schools in America?" Hermione persisted; she was obviously on a learning kick and was excitedly curious.  
  
"I really don't know, I don't think so," Zorina replied a little unsure.  
  
"Something else for you to look up when you get the library then?" Ron commented with a smile.  
  
"Oh, be quiet!" she smiled as she playfully hit him on the arm. Ron grabbed it, pretending his arm hurt more than it really did.  
  
"Did you see that? See what I have to put up with?" Ron pestered Harry and Zorina.  
  
"Oh please," a voice said from the doorway, "she probably missed you you're so skinny!"  
  
"Who asked you, George?" Ron sneered at his older brother as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever," George sighed as he sat next to Zorina. "You wouldn't have to be asking at all if it weren't for mum's force of completion this year. Silly how she thinks an added year would make any difference...other than a new record for detentions that is... Hallo! I'm George, Ron's brother. What's your name?"  
  
"Zorina Birk," Zorina chuckled as she studied George.  
  
"Hmmm...nice name. Kinda like Hermione over here...don't hear that name everyday! Anyway, are you the new Slytherin girl? There are rumors flying all about the train about that! Did you hear Pansy set the school on fire and they had to rebuild it over night?"  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked as she tried to pin point the spell needed to work that magic.  
  
"No, I just made it up! But it sounds good, right? I'll have to use that when we get to Hogwarts...first-years'll believe anything! Oh, no offense!"  
  
"It's fine," Zorina chuckled, peering questionably at George.  
  
"Want to hear something worse?" Harry laughed, "There's two of him. Twins!"  
  
"Someone call for me?" Fred said as he poked his head in. His eyes went wide when they met with Zorina's. He stood straight in the doorway as he looked at her.  
  
"Hello," he muttered, his eyes widening even more.  
  
"Hi," she smiled. "I'm Zorina," she introduced as she stuck out her hand to shake his.  
  
"I'm Fred..." he said as he reached his hand to take hers, "rick!" he added quickly. "Fredrick!"  
  
"Fredrick?" George mouthed to the other half of the compartment, all of which were equally astonished.  
  
"Well, my friends call me Zora for short."  
  
"Well," George began, "pleased to meet you, Zorro...I mean Zora!" he laughed as he shook her hand again. "Dear brother, are you going to stand there all day gawking at her like a stupid git or are you going to sit down?"  
  
Fred's ears turned a bright shade of red that surpassed his hair as he glared at his twin and sat roughly across from Hermione.  
  
"Now...why did we come in here? OH! Harry...birthday present, Fred...rick?" George said breathlessly as he snapped his fingers at his twin.  
  
Fred smiled proudly, ignoring his twin, and placing his embarrassment away for Harry's moment. He dug into his shirt pocket and removed a small box wrapped in red foil paper and white ribbon.  
  
"Ginny wrapped it," Fred said as he tossed it to Harry, who caught it in the air as if it were the Golden Snitch.  
  
Harry peered at the foil and remembered Ron's warning about the box moving by itself before. He gave Ron a worried sideways glance before pulling the ribbon off the box and tore at the reflective red paper, which threw a red glow on Zora's pale face and George's neck. He removed the lid to reveal a large brown spider crawling around on the bottom of the box.  
  
The spider quickly began to crawl up Harry's arm, inching towards Ron. Ron jumped up from his seat and tripped backwards over Hermione's legs, making him fall on the hard ground with a loud thump. His breathing became rapid and his eyes widened in fear.  
  
"What-is-that?" he breathed shortly, his eyes growing wide with fear.  
  
"A chocolate spider!" George said proudly. "A Weasley Original!"  
  
"Hurry up and eat it!" Ron shrieked at Harry.  
  
"Ron's afraid of spiders," Harry explained with a laugh to the new comer as he watched the spider crawl around his arm.  
  
"You would be too with those two for brothers!" Ron shrieked as he attempted to back further away from Harry.  
  
Harry quickly grabbed at the spider. One of its thin eight legs melted from the grab just before he stuffed the spider into his mouth. "Mmmm! Just like a Chocolate frog," Harry smiled as he continued to lick the melted chocolate from his fingers.  
  
Ron's face softened and he stood. He smoothed out his clothes and coolly sat between Hermione and Harry. He looked as though he had not just been shrieking his head off at Harry and that nothing had happened at all.  
  
"Was that your squealing I just heard, Weasley? It sounded like a dying owl!" the familiar superior drawl sounded from the doorway.  
  
Hermione and Harry simply rolled their eyes while the Weasley boys' ears and temples turned a scornful shade of deep red.  
  
"Good to see you weren't the one kicked out, Draco. It'd be such a shame," Ron commented, as his look grew hard on the tall blonde boy at the door.  
  
"I've got so many comments having to do with shame and the Weasley name that I barely know where to begin," Draco yawned, appearing bored. His eyes fell on Zora and a sleek wave of recognition passed quickly over his eyes before he continued, "But I must say one thing, Weasley...you know how to pick a riding companion. You must be Zorina Birk, the new Slytherin...I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco stepped gracefully into the compartment and took Zora's hand from her lap and gently kissed it before placing it back in its place.  
  
"Malfoy?" she sounded, in a daze, "that name sounds so familiar."  
  
"Of course it does," Draco continued, sounding pleased, "it's a very famous name. You've probably heard of me before through word or mouth, gossip, or The Daily Prophet."  
  
"No," she laughed, breaking her dazed look, "I know where I heard it! Some accident with you in Potions class and an engorging potion on your nose turned it into something that looked like a horse, is that right, Harry?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he remembered that day his fourth year. It was the potion that increased Hermione's teeth and when reversed allowed her to shorten them to a more natural looking size. It was quite possibly the best day in Hogwarts' Potions' class history!  
  
"Yes, it is! I remember!" Harry laughed as he looked at Draco, imagining the huge nose he had. Ron and Hermione quietly joined the laughter as they too recalled the wonderful day in Potions.  
  
"Petty rumors, these invalids have been telling you," Draco continued unscathed, "I ask that you join the more cultured crowd and join me and a few friends in a private compartment."  
  
"Umm...it sounds lovely," Zora began, "but I think I'll stay here. It's comfortable. And my new friends were just about to tell me more about that accident in potions...Now did someone have to help him carry his nose?"  
  
Draco let out a grunt of dissatisfaction before slamming the compartment door closed as he left. The silenced snickers turned to full outbursts of laughter once the soundproof door was closed.  
  
"How in the world did you know about that?" Ron asked as he tried to catch his breath, "Did you see his face?"  
  
"Umm...Professor McGonagall told me that something like that happened to an unfortunate Malfoy boy...I really didn't think it was true," Zora explained.  
  
"Well, cheers to the new girl," George said with a smile. "Too bad you're in Slytherin! It's an unfortunate waste of character."  
  
Zora nodded her head at George before turning her eyes to her hands in her lap, appearing to be in some deep wilderness of thought.  
  
"We'd better all change into school robes," Hermione chimed in as the usual voice of reason, "We should be arriving soon."  
  
Everyone nodded and made their exits to change into their red and gold colors and Hogwarts robes. Ron had finally managed to get his hands on a new set of robes; he'd grown much taller than any of his brothers and couldn't even wear Bill's old robes without looking like an idiot. He walked proudly with his brand new robes as he made his was back into the compartment.  
  
The twins were talking to Harry about the chocolate spider and Hermione was flipping through her Eiffel Tower book.  
  
"So it's just like the Chocolate Frogs?" Harry asked, leaning in towards the twins.  
  
"Basically...just a spell to make them crawl. But you should let us know if you start feeling queasy at all...haven't really been tested," George explained.  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry asked after shifting his eyes from twin to twin, waiting for a chuckle or laugh.  
  
"Where'd Zora get off to?" he asked as he sat next to Hermione, avoiding her deathly glare for asking such a question.  
  
"I don't know, she hasn't come back yet," Fred replied just as the train began to jerk to a stop.  
  
Harry sank back into his seat for a moment, trying not worry about the possibly harmful candy now in his system. He reached his hand out to the cream colored shade drawn over the window and gave it a tug. It spun quickly to the top, revealing the dark night sky behind the familiar train station.  
  
"We're home," he muttered under his breath before he rose to join his friends as they began exiting the train.  
  
As they walked to the carriages set to take the students to the school grounds, Harry couldn't help but glance around for the strange girl. Not many girls had long black hair like hers so he thought it should have been easy to pick her out among the crowd. He thought she might want to ride with some of them considering she didn't know anyone else and seemed to get along with everyone all right.  
  
"Did you leave something on the train?" Hermione asked as they passed the small wide-eyed group of first years. All were gazing up at the sky and to the castle and especially at the huge burly man named Hagrid. Hagrid gave a little wink over at Harry as he and his friends passed. The three replied with a smile and a wave and continued towards the carriages.  
  
"No, I was just looking for Zora," Harry finally answered to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, honestly!" she burst out, "a new girl comes and everyone goes completely bonkers over her. If you ask me, she wasn't that impressive looking, she didn't know anything about schools in America and...and...well...she was just very strange!"  
  
"Alright then, we got Hermione all wound up and his took us...eleven second from setting foot on the school grounds! Good work, Harry," Ron said from Harry's side, shaking his hand.  
  
"Thank you, sir!" Harry replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said exasperatedly and threw her hands in the air, stomping off towards the carriages.  
  
"Did we really get all wound up over Zora?" Harry asked, seeing an opportunity to talk without Hermione's presence.  
  
"Not as much as Fred, did you see him? Trying to look all dignified and everything? 'Fredrick'? Where'd that come from?"  
  
Harry chuckled slightly as he remembered Fred's countenance when he saw Zora...then Ron's...then Draco's. Harry wondered if he had looked at her in a similar way. Hermione was right, she was just a new student, but she seemed different. She seemed very eager to be accepted into their group and steer away from Draco Malfoy and probably would the other Slytherins as well. She was so different and at the same time so familiar. Maybe she reminded him of someone he once knew, or someone he had seen in a picture. She looked like many ancient witches from history class, although not like any of the girls he'd seen recently in school.  
  
"C'mon!" Ron rang suddenly and loudly in his ear, "the carriage...it's this way! C'mon," he continued as he pulled at Harry's sleeve. Harry was a little surprised by the insistent pulling at his arm. Harry studied his friend's expression as he was pulled. Ron looked worried and fearful for some reason. Harry looked back to see if there was a spider or something in the other direction.  
  
There was no spider, no monster, no life threatening creature out to keep the students from getting to the banquet on time, but what Harry did see made him stop dead in his dragging tracks so that not even Ron could pull him any further.  
  
It was Neville Longbottom, the awkward looking boy Harry had shared a dormitory with for five years. But Neville looked greatly different when he had his arms around a certain red headed young girl. Even with the dark school robes that matched everyone else, Ginny was still recognizable. Harry wondered if he could pick her out of a crowd without her flaming hair. He was sure he could. 


	3. Chapter 3

There was no spider, no monster, no life threatening creature out to keep the students from getting to the banquet on time, but what Harry did see made him stop dead in his dragging tracks so that not even Ron could pull him any further.  
  
It was Neville Longbottom, the awkward looking boy Harry had shared a dormitory with for five years. But Neville looked greatly different when he had his arms around a certain red headed young girl. Even with the dark school robes that matched everyone else, Ginny was still recognizable. Harry wondered if he could pick her out of a crowd without her laming hair. He was sure he could.  
  
Harry's thoughts weighed the situation. Had Ginny fallen and Neville was simply helping her up? Was she cold and he was just trying to keep her warm?  
  
"He sent her an owl over the summer," Ron explained, not knowing what else to do or say as he stood awkwardly at Harry's side. "They're dating now I guess."  
  
Harry felt his turning stomach stop its excited somersaults and dip into numbness. He recognized the feeling from being turned down by Cho Chang, the girl he'd had a crush on before. But this was different, he was sure Ginny liked him...or at least she seemed to be able to pretend very well if she didn't.  
  
"Oh?" he began, trying his hardest to sound unscathed, "why didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
"We...didn't really know how to," Ron replied truthfully.  
  
"Well...good for her," Harry continued bravely, "So...tell me more about Pansy Parkinson being thrown out of school."  
  
Of course the rumors about Pansy were only half true. She had left, yes...but left. Her parents had given her permission to study abroad at Beauxbaton's for the year before returning for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. In the mean time there was a vacant space in the Slytherin dormitory and, since Hogwarts was a particularly difficult school to be accepted into, there was no point in wasting the vacancy.  
  
That was of course the truth, but no one really bothered to pay attention to it, only kept in the back of theirs minds while listening to wild tales about Pansy. This was the main discussion at the Gryffindor table while the little first year students were being placed under the old and dingy sorting hat.  
  
"So...after she burned it down, Dumbledore threw her out immediately!" George explained to the eager new Gryffindors that joined the long table.  
  
Harry hid his laughter from the wide-eyed children as he glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco was there, looking smug and superior, amongst his fellow hated members of the school. However, Harry saw no sign of the strange black haired girl he had only met a few hours before. If it hadn't been for his friends' confirmations, he would have sworn she were a figment of his imagination. But he knew she wasn't, everyone had seen her too. She had spoken, she had told Draco off, she had smiled and been pleasant, and kept herself a mystery.  
  
"Looking for what's her name again?" Hermione asked, interrupting Harry's wondering thoughts.  
  
"No...just looking around," Harry replied with a defensive sneer that he quickly regretted and began to make up for by being a pleasant conversationalist. "So, Ginny, how long have you and Neville been dating?"  
  
Hermione dropped her fork immediately with a sharp sound in Harry's ears. Ron merely protected his face with his hand from his sister's possibly wicked glare while the other hand held his fork and scrapped the food on his plate. Neville looked at Ginny from across the table, judging her face while she sat and stared at her plate. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, but she only took in a deep breath and the color subsided.  
  
"One month in a week," Ginny smiled, raising her eyes to Neville.  
  
"Ron just told me earlier...congratulations...it's good to hear," Harry managed to mutter out as he noted the smile she used to give him nearly everyday.  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Ginny smiled, playing with her uneaten mashed potatoes.  
  
"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"  
  
Harry sat under his usual tree down the path by lake. It was now fall and all the leaves had turned their vibrant color variations and were days away from falling, covering the green grass with their decaying bodies.  
  
Harry leaned his head against the trunk of the sturdy wood at his back, closed his eyes and began to think. The year had not been the best so far. Ginny truly was dating Neville, Ron and Hermione were constantly sneaking away to secluded closets, Snape was being extra greasy during Potions, and his grades overall weren't very impressive. One of the few uplifts was that Professor Lupin had returned as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts for this year. They had just finished learning more in depth about unicorns and centaurs earlier that morning. Next Harry was doomed to the dungeons with Snape and his fellow Gryffindors and hated Slytherins. Well, that is all accept Zora.  
  
She hadn't been a dream or an illusion after all. She was real and alive and shared her classes with the Slytherins. Because Zora had missed her first five years of study, she was forced to remain in the back of every classroom and simply absorb the information and rarely participate. However, outside of the classroom, she was rarely seen at all...not at Quidditch Games, walks around the grounds, or even a meal...any meal ever. And when she was seen, she was on her way to class with the Slytherins, who rarely talked to her at all it seemed. Yes it was all very strange and whatnot, but then again who at Hogwarts wasn't a little strange.  
  
Harry continued his gaze towards the lake reflecting the bright blue sky and scattered clouds. His eyes were growing increasingly heavy as he gazed lazily at the clam water. It was hard to imagine all the activity going on under the surface, an entire world he had witnessed first hand his fourth year.  
  
He was now very close to lying down and taking a refreshing nap when a plop and ripple in the lake disrupted his peaceful view. This sudden interference alerted his eyes and his body jerked straight as his heart began to pound against his ribs.  
  
"I always wake you up," Zora laughed as she sat on the grass next to Harry. She leaned back next to him against the tree and looked out to the lake.  
  
Harry eased his startled expression enough to smile and look at her. She was dressed in her Hogwarts robes with a green and gray-stripped scarf around her neck to signify the house she was forced into. The one peculiar thing Harry noticed immediately was she still wore the dark sunglasses she had worn on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Eyes bothering you?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Sometimes," she replied, her eyes going to her hands folded in her lap, "but where I live we always wear sunglasses outside," she further explained.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you do," Harry replied, not knowing much about the daily life of American folks.  
  
"Did you know that you have a fan club here? I'm serious...there's one for you and one for Draco, although only the Slytherin girls belong to that one."  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry laughed, it had never occurred to him that he might be popular...least of all worshipped, and what idiotic girl would do the same for Draco?  
  
"Quite serious. Anyways, I had to get my questions about you answered since you wouldn't on the train. Although, finding out you prefer boxers to briefs was a bit too much."  
  
"How do they know that?" Harry asked a little outraged. Was it possible girls had been digging through his clothes while he was away?  
  
"By pretending to know and watching your reaction. So it's really boxers then?" Zora asked with a bright smile.  
  
It took Harry a full second to register her joke and respond with an embarrassed laugh as his cheeks flushed a red similar to Ron's, but not nearly as scornful.  
  
"Is there really a fan club?" he inquired with a laugh.  
  
"Not exactly, just a lot of people who will talk. But I do think the Slytherin girls worship Draco...he's quite a charmer," she added, looking out to the lake.  
  
"Well, I don't see it," Harry replied. "So..." he began, desperate again to change the subject, "you weren't at breakfast...or lunch...or any other meal since...ever," Harry continued his inquiry.  
  
Zora scoffed and replied, "Tutoring...tutoring...and more tutoring. I didn't know there was so much to learn. You've all had six years; I've had six weeks. And if McGonagall tries to call me up to the front of the class and make me turn that damn turtle into a teapot again I think I'll shoot myself."  
  
"The trick is to imagine what the turtle would look like as a teapot before you do it," Harry said, trying to sound helpful.  
  
"You tell me that after I got a grade on it! The good news is I'm up to third year level they say...so that's good right?"  
  
"I suppose it is," Harry said as he remembered his Divinations class and the 'Buckbeak' incident. Third year was significantly difficult, but productive nonetheless. He reasoned it was a good level to be at after only six weeks, "So are you always in class?"  
  
"Pretty much...I do the regular sixth year classes and take notes...then I go to a few other in between...ya know, basics? I just dropped my first and second year courses, thank God! Do you know the strange looks you get when you're a full head and shoulders taller than the rest of the class?"  
  
"So when will you be strictly sixth year?"  
  
"Around Christmas Snape says," Zora replied with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, you get tutored by Snape as well? What fun that must be," Harry smiled.  
  
"Oh yes! He's bad enough during class...is he always that stuck up?"  
  
"Umm...pretty much, a true Slytherin at heart."  
  
"Oh! Don't even get me started on them! I think they've actually started a hate club against me!"  
  
"What'd you do?"  
  
"Nothing! I didn't do a thing! God, I don't think hell can be much worse than this!" Zora exploded.  
  
"It's not all bad...just different," Harry replied defensively. Although Zora was against the Slytherins it didn't excuse her from putting down his home.  
  
"I suppose you're right...do you ever get homesick?" Zora asked with a twinge in her voice that to Harry resembled some sort of loss or wanting.  
  
"You have to have a home you're not sick of first for that...are you homesick yet?"  
  
"Same problem," Zora smiled. "So, I'll see you in the dungeons, fifteen minutes? I'll be the one outside of the circle of snot nosed greenies."  
  
Zora laughed at her own joke for a moment before standing and turning back towards the castle. Harry watched her trot off, her scarf blowing frantically in the cool breeze. He turned back to the lake with a smile and continued his relaxing gaze until the absolute last minute possible before the humiliation of the day began.  
  
"Wolfsbane...powdered root of asphodel...and five drops of spiders blood...no more, Longbottom...we don't want another explosion on our hands, do we?" Snape said as he paced between the aisles of bubbling cauldrons.  
  
Neville's hands shook as he held the small vile of blood in his hands. Hermione was kind enough to be his partner for the year and all in the class recognized and appreciated her sacrifice. She smiled calmly as she took the vile from his nervous hands and dropped in the blood while Snape was examining Draco's cauldron.  
  
Harry sighed as Ron shoved the vile into Harry's hand and backed as far away as possible without knocking someone over.  
  
"Ron...it's spider's blood...they're dead," Harry sighed.  
  
"Just to be sure, I don't want anything to do with it...blood, liver, legs...nothing!" Ron replied with a stern, almost frightened, face.  
  
Harry nodded his head and rolled his eyes as he dropped in the blood. "Put in the root," he said as he corked the bottle and carefully placed it aside. The potion turned from its green composure to bright silver and began to smell like a mixture of sausage and blood.  
  
"Is that what it's supposed to look like?" Ron inquired as he studied the mixture.  
  
"I'm not sure, we've never made this before," Harry replied as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"Not a clue...but don't drink it until we know if it'll kill you or not."  
  
"Potter! Stop jabbering and get to work!" Snape hissed loudly as he passed.  
  
"Did you put in the root?" Harry asked as he tried to ignore his professor's remarks.  
  
"Not yet," Ron replied as he sprinkled the powder into the cauldron. It turned to a thick purple and slowly faded back to silver.  
  
"Good enough for me," Ron said as he continued studying it.  
  
Crash sounded from the table behind Harry and Ron, making both jump a little along with the rest of the class. They quickly turned to find Neville and Hermione were quickly mopping up what remained of their spider's blood.  
  
"What in the name of all that is holy are you doing, Longbottom," Snape hissed as he clicked his way over to their table.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, it slipped from my hands," Neville explained as he scrubbed the stone floor, Hermione on her hands and knees next to him.  
  
They watched as the remainder of the blood began to rise and form into tiny black forms that crawled into the cracks of the floor. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye, a panicky Ron seat himself on the table and sit next to their burning cauldron and raise his legs as high as he could until the tiny black spiders had disappeared.  
  
"My God, Longbottom, I believe you truly are completely useless!" Snape continued on as Neville and Hermione rose to their feet.  
  
"Maybe if you wouldn't yell at him constantly, his hands wouldn't shake and he wouldn't drop things," a voice sounded from the back of the dungeon.  
  
Snape whipped around to face the rest of the classroom, his cape fluttering behind him. He peered at each student as he spoke, "Who said that?"  
  
A girl with long black hair and piercing eyes stood from her spot in the back where she had been reading a summary on the affects of Wolfsbane instead of participating in the experiment.  
  
"I did," Zora said proudly, her head high and unashamed.  
  
Snape merely looked at her, he was probably astonished someone had answered him. He judged her for a moment, his eyes shifting indecisively, before continuing, "See me after class, Ms. Birk."  
  
The entire class whipped back and stared at Zora's piercing eyes as they starred at Snape's. Neither moved for a long moment until finally Snape whipped his long cape behind him and continued to the front of the classroom, leaving the students to themselves for the remainder of the hour.  
  
There were quite a few quiet mutterings from the Slytherin half of the dungeon. Harry stepped a little closer to the edge of his workplace to hear only a few spotted words including "stupid", "points", "losing", and "randy"...which he was sure got in the mix by mistake.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for her," Harry suggested as he and Ron exited the dungeon, just a few steps behind Hermione. "She did take up for Neville and all."  
  
"No...she talked back to a professor! If we associate her, he might hold it against us and give us bad marks as well," Hermione replied.  
  
"Hermione, he's already against us...what's one more person on our side?"  
  
"Fine, fine!" she burst out, "we'll wait. But we can't be late for the banquet tonight!"  
  
"Geez, is it Halloween already?" Harry said with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Yes, of course! Honestly, Harry where is your head lately?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Shh!" Ron hissed quietly.  
  
Harry turned to find his best friend's red head practically attached to the large wooden door of the classroom.  
  
"I can almost hear what they're saying," he explained as he strained to listen more closely.  
  
Hermione and Harry quickly and quietly walked over to the smooth wooden door and pressed their own ears against it.  
  
"I don't hear anything," Hermione whispered after a moment.  
  
"Cause he's torturing her with silence..." Ron commented.  
  
"Ron...let me stand on your back," Harry commanded as he gazed at the small iron barred window just above their heads.  
  
"Why not I stand on your back?" Ron asked.  
  
"Cause he can see your hair a Quidditch field away in the fog," Harry explained as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Why not Hermione then?" Ron pestered, peering at Harry's size.  
  
"Oh no you don't! I'm not getting myself expelled this year!" Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking equally defiant as poised.  
  
"That's why," Harry smiled.  
  
Ron let out a frustrated sigh and got down on his hands and knees, letting Harry stand on his back. Ron's knees and hands felt the cold stone beneath them and the weight on his back surprised him.  
  
"Geez, Harry! What've you been eating?" Ron burst out a little louder than he had intended.  
  
"Shh!" Harry and Hermione hissed at once.  
  
Harry strained up and could just barely see into the window.  
  
The room was filled with smoke from the steaming caldrons and the smell of sausage invaded Harry's nostrils, making his stomach growl as he remember the banquet that night. He felt a solemn relief that his cauldron wasn't the only one that smelled and looked that particular way. Zora was leaning against a table, her arms folded. She looked almost bored... reminding him very much of Draco as she stared at the floor. Snape was at his desk, scratching away very harshly at some parchment with his quill. They stood in their spots for a very long time, neither looking at each other or make any attempt at speech. Zora began to pick at her nails and chew her lip as she continued staring at the hard stone floor.  
  
Suddenly Snape stopped mid scratch and looked up at her.  
  
"Ms. Birk," he began, his voice booming in the hollow dungeon, "I don't appreciate your behavior in my class."  
  
"And I...professor, do not appreciate yours either," Zora said very calmly, not taking her eyes from the floor.  
  
"What's going on," Hermione pestered at Harry's waist.  
  
"Shh!" he replied, waving a hand at her to be quiet.  
  
"This is my class...my pupils...and I will treat them as I see just without your interrupting," Snape replied angrily, putting forth an effort to control his temper.  
  
"And I will defend anyone from whatever bullies they have here in your class...because that's what you are...just a bully! You stalk over everyone's every Gryffindor's every move and still manage to ignore each and every miscalculation, faulty ingredient, and...dare I say...I counted five explosions so far this year from the Slytherin side alone! You glare at each and every mistake from Gryffindor and turn your back at the Slytherins'. It isn't fair!"  
  
"Life isn't fair, child!" Snape raised his voice, becoming agitated at the student.  
  
"Really? I didn't know that! Bottom line, Severus, is that I don't care who any of you are, I won't keep quiet and I won't fade into the background. If you insist on picking on my friends, that's your superiority complex, not mine. But if I see you do it...I will speak out. You of all people should know that by now."  
  
Snape stood there, starring at her. Not moving or speaking. Harry had a horrible feeling that he was about to turn her into something dreadful with only a few words and a flick of his wand, set on the desk before him. Harry would have to be a witness to it. But he didn't see a thing, Snape just sat there...starring.  
  
"Now," Zora began, "if we're finished here...there's a banquet tonight and I don't want to miss it."  
  
"We're finished," Snape replied quietly.  
  
Zora turned on her heel and stalked loudly towards the door.  
  
"She's coming!" Harry let out as he jumped off Ron's back. Ron fell to his stomach before Harry and Hermione could finally scramble him to his feet.  
  
The door creaked open and Zora walked out, the smell of sausage became stronger with the breeze from the opened door.  
  
"Oh!" she said surprised to see them, "I didn't expect you to be here."  
  
"We waited for you," Hermione said quickly.  
  
Zora peered at Ron's flushed face and heavy breathing.  
  
"Is he alright?" Zora asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh...Ron! He's fine. Been running up and down the stairs. Boys...no telling what they'll do next!" Hermione continued, holding Ron up by the arm.  
  
Zora studied Ron with her deep eyes before erasing the look from her face and spreading a smile.  
  
"Thanks for waiting for me," she smiled brightly, her pearly teeth gleaming pleasantly.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing," Hermione replied, "right Harry?"  
  
But Harry was a million miles away, processing his new thoughts. He swore he had just seen a student say one or two extremely rude things to a professor in a way he had never seen before and she lived to tell the tale. Not only that, but she hadn't been reprimanded in any way. No detention, no essays, nothing! And Snape of all people had allowed this! Did she even call him "Severus" too? It wasn't possible...something very strange was going on and the Gryffindor hidden inside Harry was begging him to find out.  
  
"So...what do you have to do?" Harry said very shortly and suddenly.  
  
"Oh...scrub the cauldrons from now until the end of next week," Zora replied with a short laugh.  
  
"Wow! That seems like a lot for only one outburst," Harry replied, studying her eyes closely.  
  
"Well, you know Snape...doesn't take rebellion too lightly," Zora laughed, her eyes shifting a little...obviously nervous about something.  
  
"No...he doesn't," Harry replied, not breaking his glare on Zora. What was she hiding?  
  
"Well, the banquet's starting soon," Hermione broke in, "better start moving."  
  
"Ladies first," Harry continued to glare at Zora, who was now avoiding his eyes.  
  
Zora quickly moved in front of the group and made her way up the stairs, barley going slow enough to wait for the rest of them. She disappeared around a sharp corner not far from the dungeons while the trio continued to their common room, Harry explaining what he saw along the way.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?" Hermione pestered again as she piled a helping of pumpkin pudding onto her plate.  
  
"I'm telling you...she was two seconds from telling him to kiss a dementor," Harry replied, pushing his food around with his fork. Even with all the wonderful things to eat around him, Harry wasn't in the mood for the big feast.  
  
"Maybe that's what they do in America," Ron suggested as he set his goblet full of pumpkin juice down on the table.  
  
"Tell their teachers to go screw themselves? I don't think anyone does that without being expelled," Hermione replied, shaking her bushy hair around her head.  
  
"No, there's a reason. Maybe she's got something on them that no one knows about," Harry suggested, pouring a glass of pumpkin juice into his goblet.  
  
"What...like blackmail? On Snape?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not just Snape...maybe all of them," Harry went on, pondering out loud as he occasionally did.  
  
"Dumbledore too? What could any of them have done that is so bad they take beatings from a sixteen year old girl?"  
  
"Well...what do we really know about her? That Pansy Parkinson happened to take a year in France to study, then they bring in a girl from America to practice advanced magic without any training...that's all we really know. She could be anyone really...anything," Hermione interjected as Harry starred at his plate, deep in thought.  
  
"You two are getting all worked up over nothing," Ron finally chimed in, as he shook his shaggy red head from side to side. "Dumbledore would never agree to anything like that...there's no way!"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't know about it," Harry suggested, thinking out loud again. "Maybe Snape's the one keeping her safe...she said 'you of all people should know by now,' what did that mean anyway?" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Well...what do we really know about her? That Pansy Parkinson just happened to take a year in France to study, then they bring in a girl from America to practice advanced magic...that's all we really know. She could be anyone really...anything."  
  
"You two are getting all worked up over nothing," Ron finally chimed in, "Dumbledore would never agree to anything like that...there's no way!"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't know about it," Hermione suggested. "Maybe Snape's the one keeping her safe...she said 'you of all people should know by now,' what did that mean anyway?"  
  
Harry shifted his eyes to the Slytherin area. Zora was sitting at the long table, a few illuminated pumpkins dancing above her head, reflecting an orange glow over her and the entire section. She was pushing her food around on her plate with her fork, just as Harry was doing, and staring at her goblet. Her face was set in concentration, deep in thought as it had been briefly on the train and earlier beside the lake. She was uninterested in the conversations taking place around her and she kept her eyes set on the table before her.  
  
"Ok...so what can we do about it?" Hermione asked, cutting Harry's stare.  
  
"We wait until something catastrophic happens, then we confess that we had a suspicion all the time, get Dumbledore involved, break a few rules, and realize that our suspicions are wrong when a big twist comes around like always," Ron replied.  
  
"It doesn't always happen like that," Harry replied after he had judged Ron's statement.  
  
"Oh no? First year: Quirrell, not Snape...Second year: Tom Riddle, not Draco...Third Year: Wormtail, not Siris...do you want me to keep going?"  
  
Harry did not reply for a long while. He hated it when Ron was right, which he was. There was always some twist that caught them, something that presented itself and made all the sense in the world. They were always quick to assume Snape had a part in it, but when had he actually done anything wrong? Ron was right...there was more to it, but Harry believed Zora was part of the mix somewhere.  
  
"When did you become the voice of reason?" Harry finally replied, hiding his revelation and admittance that Ron was right.  
  
"Been reading some of Ginny's magazines over the summer...I think they've had an affect on me."  
  
"Regardless," Hermione stepped in, "I think we need to make a trip to the library."  
  
Harry nodded his head and looked down to his food. He watched around him, Hermione and Ron retreated to a visibly private conversation since they were whispering and leaning very close together. Harry glanced quickly on the other side and noticed Ginny and Neville were in a similar state of conversation. This sight made Harry's heart beat a little faster as the pangs of jealously hit every possible nerve they could find. He took in a calming breath and allowed his eyes to trickle back to the Slytherin table. Zora was gone.  
  
Harry stepped into the dark corridor, the sounds of his shoes echoing loudly on the walls. He was glad he finally had a chance to be alone. Ron and Hermione had gone off before him from the banquet and Harry was busy taking his secret route to the common room. The castle had so many beautifully decorated corridors and hallways that no one ever bothered to use, it seemed like a waste of architecture. As he strolled down the peaceful corridor he especially enjoyed walking through, Harry peered at the paintings lining the walls. Most portraits were sleeping or absent, visiting other paintings for the Halloween celebration and those of scenery were extra vibrant with their colors and movements.  
  
Harry made a left and a right and another left. He was about halfway to the common room now and there was barley a sound all around him. He wished for a moment he had taken the quick way, it was Halloween after all. He took in a deep breath and reminded himself that anything to fear was out in the Forbidden Forest and he was inside the well-protected Hogwarts' castle. There was absolutely nothing to fear.  
  
The creak of his shoes echoed against the stonewalls as he slowly walked, lengthening the short journey and allowing a chance for his thoughts to come alive. He let his creaking shoes travel without any positive direction as he wandered along the hollow corridor, not exactly paying attention to where his impulsive feet were leading him.  
  
The storm of thoughts about Zora and Snape slowly leaked out of his mind as the smell of sausages infiltrate his nostrils. The familiar smell of his potions class made Harry's eyes rise to gaze at the paintings lining the walls. He suddenly saw a stunning portrait he hadn't noticed before. There were so many portraits of famous witches and wizards it was hard to notice them all. He stopped his feet and began to gaze further at the portrait when his ears perked and his heart began to race. His feet had stopped but the sound of at least two other steps had echoed through the stones. Harry froze and clenched his fists as he tried to slow his rapid breathing. He was positive that he was not alone.  
  
Harry slowly turned his body around and peered into the darkness...empty. There was no sign of life anywhere in the hall. Harry's mind began to race, he knew he heard the steps there was no denying it. His senses were sharp from fear as he listened and watched.  
  
A flutter of something sounded from his side and Harry felt a pressure against his arm. It moved quickly down another hallway not far from where Harry stood. Harry raced after whatever it was, leaving his fear behind and let his brave curiosity drive his body.  
  
He turned down the hall and continued to run as fast as possible. His head slammed against something very solid and sent him falling backwards, landing his rear against the extremely hard floor. He groaned from the pain as his eyes traveled to see what he had run into.  
  
"What are you doing around here, Potter?" Snape said as his upper lip curled in the most distasteful way.  
  
Harry gazed up in astonishment. He hadn't expected to see the potions master in this hallway at this time of night. His mind tried to piece itself together as he carefully pushed himself from the floor.  
  
"I was heading to the common room," Harry explained, brushing of his robes as he spoke.  
  
"A little far off don't you think?" Snape hissed, "You realize the curfew is in affect even on holidays? You've got exactly five minutes to get to your dormitory before I send you straight to McGonagall...do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, professor," Harry sneered as politely as possible before he turned back into his hallway and continued his path.  
  
As Harry gently rubbed his rear, trying to ease the pain of the fall, Harry looked down to his arm. A rip in his sleeve made Harry's feet stop for a moment. He studied the tear with a wondering mind as he remember the flutter and brush at his side. Something had passed him, and slashed at his arm in the process.  
  
Harry hadn't slept well at all that night. The surge of sugar from the Halloween goodies the twins had whipped up in the common room had kept Harry's eyes staring at his canopy most of the night. His mind continued to ponder Snape and Zora's conversation with no sign of resolution and briefly trailed to the minor slash in his sleeve. Harry hated not knowing what was going on around him, like a puzzle set in front of his eyes that he just couldn't piece together. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were going to meet in the library immediately after this potions class and hopefully something useful could be found. Harry still wasn't sure what they'd be looking for and he had a most unsettling feeling that neither Ron nor even Hermione knew either.  
  
His eyes locked shut as he leaned against his hand, Snape's voice pestering in his mind occasionally with ingredients and technical terms he only recognized from Hermione reading her notes aloud when she studied each night for potential pop quizzes. He saw a vision of Ginny dressed in the yellow sweater she had worn on the first day of term at the train. She was laughing and smiling like she was in the picture he kept in his trunk in his dormitory. She looked to Harry with her brilliant brown eyes that twinkled before him. Her mouth opened and she began to speak.  
  
"Potter, what does spider's blood do?" Snape's voice sounded from Ginny's smiling mouth.  
  
Harry's eyes popped open as his heart raced. He looked around, realizing he was in class. A few snickers sounded from the Slytherin side of the dungeon. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as his mind raced.  
  
"Did you hear me? Spider's blood..." Snape persisted, hovering in front of Harry's face. He knew somewhere behind him, Hermione's hand was waving frantically in the air.  
  
Harry listened for Hermione's voice. His mind saw his potions notes...his handwriting was clear...the words were coming into view.  
  
"It serves as a temporary healing agent until a stronger potion or charm can be found, but strong amounts will make the person taking it violently ill," Harry said very quickly without a break for a breath.  
  
Snape's eyes widened in temporary surprise before they tensed back to their usual scornful glare.  
  
"Correct," Snape hissed as he moved, "but you forgot it's the key ingredient in nearly all healing potions."  
  
Snape continued to stroll between the tables as he continued his lecture on healing potions. Harry turned his head, pretending to be listening to what the professor was saying. His eyes floated passed Hermione, who was giving Harry a thumbs up for his answer, and continued to Zora. Her eyes were locked on a page of a black book with a red spider etched on the front. Her face was extremely pale against her stark black hair. She yawned as she turned the page and continued to read, uninterested and bored with whatever she was reading. Harry took his eyes and moved them to Snape, who was now asking Millicent Bulstrode what happened when an uninjured person drank spider's blood.  
  
Snape leaned over Millicent, his hands on the table before her. She was thinking very hard, obviously visualizing her notes as Harry had. Snape continued to lean closer and closer, almost begging for her to answer correctly. The long and ample sleeves of his robes rose slightly as he got closer and closer to Millicent. Harry looked closely to Snape as he leaned and recognized a bit of white cloth wrapped around Snape's forearm peeking from under his sleeve. Suddenly Millicent answered incorrectly and Snape leaned back, his sleeve covering the bandage again. Harry turned back to the front of the classroom as Draco answered superiorly, "They get extremely sick."  
  
"Violently sick," Snape added, "near fatal I might add, so if any of you dunderheads put too much blood in your cauldrons yesterday, you'll be greatly sorry today."  
  
"Professor!" a voice full of alarm sounded from the back of the classroom.  
  
Snape's cape spun behind him as he quickly turned to find a panicked Madame Pomfrey standing in the doorway of the classroom. Snape clicked as he walked over to her and let her whisper something in his ear. He drew back quickly when she was finished and looked at her sternly. He then turned and walked through the rows of students and to the storeroom, unlocked it, and proceeded inside.  
  
The whole class was now buzzing with questions and looking all around. Someone asked Madame Pomfrey what was going on, but she didn't take her eyes off the storeroom door.  
  
Snape emerged at the door slowly and walked over to Madame Pomfrey and whispered something in her ear. She nodded her head and muttered a thank you before she turned and walked out of the classroom.  
  
The door slammed quickly and the classroom turned completely silent. The whole class was staring at Snape waiting for something, anything to come out of his mouth. He walked to the front of the classroom and slammed his books closed, the whole class flinching together at the sound of each slam. The attempt at intimidation worked as even the Slytherins' shoulders lowered slightly.  
  
"I would like to remind all those in this classroom presently..." he began as he roamed his eyes over the whole dungeon, "that stealing from a professor or a student is in strict violation of the rules at this school. I am to release you all back to your dormitories now. Go now and your house master will give you further instructions."  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked at Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I think I might have an idea of who," Harry replied as he turned his head to the back of the classroom.  
  
Zora sat, still reading the black book. She appeared as though she hadn't heard a word uttered by anyone. Her face was set and uncaring, unemotional. She just sat and quietly turned the page of her book as she yawned.  
  
"So...any clue what's going on?" Hermione asked. She peered over the rim of her library book as she sank comfortably into the large red covered couch that sat near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"No one knows," Ron replied as he slumped next to her. He had just come from the boy dormitories, asking anyone with ears if they knew what had happened, "but there are a few rumors that someone died or something."  
  
"No," Harry interrupted thoughtfully, "Snape talked about stealing...someone stole something. But it has to be more serious than that, why would they send us to the common rooms if it wasn't?"  
  
"Well, we're about to find out," Ron replied as he gestured his hand towards the portrait hole. Professor McGonagall stepped in, and walked fiercely over to the fireplace. Her face was tight and full of complete seriousness with just a hint of concern. She waited for silence, her presence made even more intimidating by the flames glowing behind her emerald robes.  
  
"Ms. Johnson and Mr. Jordan, if you would make sure all Gryffindors are present, please?" she addressed the two closest to the dormitory staircases and waited for their return. The professor took the opportunity to give a harsh look over students, pausing briefly at the twins and for a fleeting moment at Harry and Ron before looking the staircases. A few nervous first years quietly crept into the common room and sat towards the back. The professor took in a small breath before continuing.  
  
"I have just come from a small meeting among the professors and we have gathered our information and stories together. We will not blame any one person or house without further investigation, of course, but I wish to give those who are responsible time to confess to their deeds."  
  
Professor McGonagall took a pause and continued her harsh survey of the students before continuing, "Some time last night...a student or a number of students stole from the infirmary and several classrooms. I wish to convey to those responsible that the items you took can have grave consequences if not handled properly although they may appear ordinary. If you have any information about the items or the thieves, because that's what they are, notify a professor immediately, if not for the safety for you and your classmates...for theirs too. They have no idea what they have gotten themselves into."  
  
"Professor?" Hermione said after a brief pause to be sure she was finished addressing everyone, "What was taken?"  
  
She survey the common room one last time, sharing her sternness and disappointment with all in the room.  
  
"A very large amount of very rare ingredients including Dragon, Spider, Grindylow, Manticore, and Pixie blood were stolen from locked closets some time last night. The advanced students here will know how dangerous the blood is when not handled properly...maybe you students can enlighten those younger. Those responsible will not be severely punished more than a detention if the matter is handled immediately. As I said, we are more concerned for your safety at the moment. However, if you wait...and force us to discover it ourselves, and we will, expulsion will be unavoidable."  
  
The professor then turned and left the common room, her emerald robes flowing behind her out of the portrait hole.  
  
The common room was uncharacteristically silent for a few moments while everyone glanced around at their friends. A few students left and went to their dormitories while some remained in their seats.  
  
"What...what does the stuff do?" a first year stammered out nervously as she looked anxiously upon those older around her.  
  
"Spider's Blood forms into little spiders when its not contained properly...I suppose a lot of tiny spiders could be hazardous if they are excited," Hermione said thoughtfully, "and Pixie blood glows in the dark and'll burn your skin...I think dragon's blood is used in some healing potions or protection potions...Manicore is poisonous and Grindylow will cause you to drown if it seeps into your skin."  
  
"Not even Fred and I are stupid enough to steal that," George laughed from across the common room.  
  
Harry gave a smile to the flame haired prankster, "None of us said it was either of you, George."  
  
"Just clearing my name...I went straight here after the banquet...I have witnesses!" he proclaimed in a loud voice over the room.  
  
"So do I," Ron said, "Whoever doesn't is gonna have a hell of a time explaining."  
  
"I was here all night, Lavender saw me," Hermione added thoughtfully with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Where were you Harry?" George asked.  
  
Harry thought for a moment where he had been exactly. He had taken the long way, which just happened to be only a few twists from the infirmary and a staircase away from the dungeons. Harry suddenly realized that only one person knew where he was the previous night...Snape. It was most likely that not only would Snape share the fact that he had seen him alone in the proximity of the crime scene, he would more than gladly come right out and accuse Harry of something he did not do. These thoughts wrapped themselves over and over in Harry's brain as McGonagall re-entered the common room. Everyone tensed as she glided over to the couch and leaned over behind Harry and whispered, "Harry, you must come with me to Dumbledore's office."  
  
Harry looked around the room and noticed all eyes were on him. He despised that feeling of always being watched and hated even more that it wasn't only his imagination. Harry took in a deep breath as he rose from his seat and followed McGonagall out of the portrait hole and through the many hallways leading to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry thought it best not to ask any questions since he had a feeling he already knew what this was all about. As he walked a little ways behind McGonagall, pretending not to know the way, Harry noticed that he and the professor were nearly the same height. She had always appeared a stern statue at the head of his classes but now she seemed quite average. However, as soon as she turned to face him, her countenance stole his observation and she appeared to tower over him.  
  
"Pepper Imps," McGonagall called to the ugly stone gargoyle in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Harry smiled briefly to himself at the password being very "Dumbledore-like" as he watched the gargoyle. He peered at Harry and McGonagall before he gave a throaty grunt and moved to the side. Behind where the gargoyle stood was a large opening and a staircase that began to spiral around and around.  
  
"Wait here," McGonagall instructed as she hopped onto the moving staircase within the hole in the wall.  
  
Harry sighed and sat down on the floor across from the opening. He felt cold stone floor on his still sensitive and possibly bruised rear, and comfortably rested his arms on his knees in front of him. He through his head back against the wall with a quiet thump and he closed his eyes. He knew it was all connected somehow: Zora, the blood, maybe even Snape. But it just didn't add up; there were too many questions he couldn't answer, far too many for him to be comfortable with.  
  
"We wait until something happens," he thought to himself and hated the resolution.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself, Potter," a familiar drawl sounded from the staircase.  
  
Without opening his eyes, Harry knew it was Draco. It was the hate in his voice and his smell of expensive cologne that triggered Harry's brain to an angry state of mind.  
  
"I see they're rounding up the usual suspects," Harry replied opening his eyes, but not moving anything else.  
  
"Only the ones who can't explain where they were," Draco replied, raising his chin a little. Even though Harry was sitting on the floor, Draco was making every effort to appear taller and superior.  
  
"And I suppose you can't? All that money and you can't buy a decent alibi?" Harry disdainfully asked.  
  
"Oh, no...I wasn't near the dungeons...but I never kiss and tell," Draco replied, raising one eyebrow and smirking in a most unappealing way.  
  
"I'm sure Goyle enjoyed it as much as you," Harry replied with a smirk.  
  
Draco's smile dropped and his fists tightened at his sides.  
  
"At least I'm not the one who was caught at the scene at the exact time it happened...unlike some," Draco replied, recovering his expression and hardening his eyes.  
  
"Harry," McGonagall called from the stairs, "we're ready to see you now."  
  
Harry rose to his feet and walked past Draco, brushing his shoulder as he did so and continuing onto the spiral staircase. Up and up the staircase circled, giving Harry a slightly dizzy feeling as it always did. He took a step off and stabled himself for a moment before continuing to the thick wooden door and pushing it open with quite an effort he hated to admit.  
  
Dumbledore was seated behind his desk. McGonagall was at his right and Professor Sprout at his left. Professor Flitwick sat in a large chair near McGonagall and Snape was standing gloomily at the window, his arms folded and once again a vague hint of a white bandage appeared at his forearm. Harry ignored the sight and concentrated on himself.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "good to see you again...how are things?"  
  
"Just fine, professor," Harry replied as convincingly as possible, eyeing each of the five expressions surrounding him.  
  
"Harry...we're not formally accusing you or anyone of anything...we just want to hear what you have to say. I understand Professor McGonagall has explained to you that some very important ingredients were removed from the dungeons and the infirmary."  
  
"Yes, I know...the blood was taken," Harry replied, nodding his head and not taking his eyes off of the pleasant face of Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry," Professor Flitwick began from the chair he was seated in, obviously trying to give himself a more respectable appearance by not showing his height, "where were you after the banquet last night?"  
  
Harry gave a short sideways glance at Snape who was glaring thoughtfully out of the window.  
  
"I went to the common room," Harry replied, it was the complete truth as he was simply taking a longer route to the common room than usual.  
  
"It's a lie," Snape hissed, not removing his eyes from the glass.  
  
"Severus, please...let the boy speak," Sprout cut in shortly, "go on, Harry...you went to the common room?"  
  
"Yes, I did...only...I took a longer way. Not many people use the hallway, but I didn't think I was breaking any rules."  
  
"What hallway, Harry?" McGonagall persisted helpfully.  
  
"The one on the second floor...near the dungeons stairwell," Harry sighed, letting the fact that he was near the scene fill the ears of his accusers.  
  
"Did you see anyone there?" McGonagall persisted.  
  
"No one except Snape," Harry replied, his mind pausing on the slash in his sleeve.  
  
"He literally ran into me," Snape hissed from the back, finally turning to face Harry, "why were you in such a hurry, Potter?"  
  
"I was to be late for curfew," Harry lied. Looking around at the five of them, Harry had a sudden urge to leave. He didn't want to be locked away in St. Mungo's Hospital for magical Maladies and Injuries for hearing and seeing things he could not explain. He especially did not want to reveal this all in front of Snape.  
  
"And you saw no one around there?" Sprout chimed in.  
  
"Of course he didn't!" Snape burst, "He was the only one in the area at the exact time of the robbing he wouldn't have seen anyone else! I told you...it's him!"  
  
"Severus, calm yourself," McGonagall replied calmly. "We have no reason to suspect Harry of anything. He was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
Harry watched wide-eyed as McGonagall tried desperately to defend him.  
  
"Enough bickering," Dumbledore spoke loudly, but without harshness. Snape turned back to the window and McGonagall backed a step or two away from the desk. "Harry...did you or did you not take the blood?"  
  
Harry gazed at the twinkling eyes of the gray haired man and had a sudden feeling that he was trying to see into his head, searching for the truth. With no effort at all, Harry simply replied, "It wasn't me...and I didn't see who it was."  
  
"There...he knows nothing. Simply in a bad place at the wrong time. You are excused Mr. Potter," the professor added with a smile.  
  
Harry glanced at each of the professors, no one objected to his departure, although Snape's face seemed tighter and more agitated than it usually did as he stared out the window. Harry turned slowly and walked out of the large oak door, giving a glance and a quiet smile to Fawkes on his way out.  
  
Harry let out a little sigh of relief as he stepped onto the spiraling staircase. The stones made slight shuffling sounds as they brushed against each other as the stairs further and further down. They believed him...and not Snape. How very odd, Harry thought for a moment as the spiraling stopped and Harry stepped out of the gap in the wall.  
  
Harry stopped as soon as his feet hit the floor and he stared at the girl in front of him. Her long black hair looked very messy pulled into a quick ponytail she had no time to give effort to. Her blue eyes looked tired, dark shadows of near purple weighing her entire face to a frown.  
  
"Hello, Zora," Harry said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stopped as soon as his feet hit the floor and he stared at the girl in front of him. Her long black hair looked very messy pulled into a quick ponytail she had no time to give effort to. Her blue eyes looked tired, dark shadows of near purple weighing her entire face to a frown.  
  
"Hello, Zora," Harry said.  
  
"Oh," she replied in surprise, "Harry! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question," he replied, allowing his face to harden into an uncaring appearance he had seen on Draco more times than he could count.  
  
She took in the evil glance, her face softening slightly as she replied, "Umm...is Snape up there?"  
  
"Yeah...they're all up there," Harry replied, concentrating on his expressions.  
  
"Oh...ok," she replied, nodding her head, smiling nervously.  
  
"So where were you last night?" Harry asked sternly.  
  
"Last night? Oh, I was...reading...studying actually...for Transfiguration, Draco can tell you, he was with me," Zora explained.  
  
"Draco wasn't in his common room last night...he said so himself," Harry replied.  
  
Zora's eyes went wide and if it were possible her face turned even paler. For a brief moment, Harry felt a pang of sympathy for the poor girl. Her eyes looked like they were about to slam shut or fall out of her skull completely and her color looked like she hadn't seen the sun in days. She breathed very heavily before standing straight and mustering her strength, "I have to go see them now if you're through."  
  
Harry stepped aside and watched Zora step onto the staircase and disappear. The ugly gargoyle gave a grunt and closed over the hole in the stones. Harry peered at the wall for a moment before he turned and continued back to the common room.  
  
Hermione and Ron were anxiously waiting for Harry by the fire. Of course, it appeared they had been waiting for him at one point, but decided to occupy themselves with more boyfriend-girlfriend activity while no one else was in the room.  
  
Harry gave a sigh and loudly cleared his throat as he averted his eyes to the paintings on the walls.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione gasped, "didn't see you there. What happened?"  
  
"They asked me where I was and if I saw anyone," Harry replied, sitting on the overstuffed red couch.  
  
"That's all? Just questions?" Hermione persisted curiously.  
  
"Well, Snape didn't seem too happy, but yeah...just questions," Harry replied as he tiredly rubbed his eyes under his glasses.  
  
"How odd," Hermione thought out loud, tucking her hair behind her ear as she always did when deep in thought. "Well...there's one thing to do now, Harry, get your invisibility cloak. We're going to the library."  
  
"What for?" Ron asked, a slight squeak in his voice.  
  
"Well, we need to figure this out. Someone or something stole blood from the school...that's not something that happens everyday, Ron, and we need to find out what did it."  
  
"Why us? Why not let Dumbledore and the others do it? Why can't we just sleep this one time and let the experts take care of it?"  
  
"Because they think it was a student...a prank," Harry said at Ron's shoulder. "Hermione's right, whatever it was wants blood, it's only a matter of time before it attacks someone."  
  
Hermione gave a nod to Harry and then looked at Ron's face, judging or possibly glaring, Harry couldn't tell which.  
  
"Fine...get the cloak! But when I get a Howler, I'm sharing it with the two of you!"  
  
Hermione gave squeal of glee as she ran up and kissed Ron's red cheek and continued her smile.  
  
"Please...do not be doing anything when I come back," Harry said as he rolled his eyes and began quickly walking towards the dormitories.  
  
"You stepped on my foot!" Ron let out as they moved through the perfectly silent hallway.  
  
"SHH!!" rang in twice as loud as they continued their slow walking. The trio hadn't realized how much they had all grown since their first year at Hogwarts. The cloak was designed for one fully grown adult, not three. Harry's shoulders were wide and muscular and Ron was heads taller than the other two hidden in the cloak. Hermione struggled the whole walk to not be pushed out of the back of the cloak by her two best friends.  
  
It seemed to talk at least an hour for the three to get into the library in one piece. The doors creaked slowly as they pushed themselves into the library. Harry peered cautiously through the watery material before throwing it off and breathing in the clear air.  
  
"Ok...we got in, now what?" Harry asked, looking back over his shoulder to Hermione.  
  
"We look...find out creatures and people who are known for stealing or needing blood...potions where it is needed. I'll check the restricted section."  
  
"Why do you get to check the restricted section?" Ron asked.  
  
"If we are caught I'll get in trouble, if you or Harry get caught, we'll all be in trouble. You two are a known pair, you never go anywhere without the other. I'm sorry but you don't, Ron Weasley, and don't give me that look! Plus, I know what I'm looking for...I'll be out in five minutes."  
  
Before Harry or Ron could reply, she had turned and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"She's gonna be in there a while," Ron said after a long silence.  
  
"Probably," Harry replied.  
  
"We should start looking for that...stuff," Ron added.  
  
"Probably," Harry replied.  
  
"We're gonna get caught," Ron added with a laugh.  
  
"Probably," Harry replied.  
  
"So let's get as much done before we do," Ron said as he turned and faced the towering shelves filled with books.  
  
"All right...I'll take potions, you take people," Harry said as he moved toward a row of shelves. Ron stood for a moment, puzzled, before heading in the opposite direction.  
  
Harry dragged a finger across the many bindings along the shelves as he held his illuminated wand in the other. He chose some especially old and grimy looking books, but found no mention of blood anywhere in them. Harry reasoned that any blood involving potions would be kept in the Restricted Section of the library and Hermione would find it.  
  
Harry hated research; he liked discovering the answers himself. Although, knowing what was ahead of him was definitely a positive part of anything he encountered. He thanked his lucky stars that he had Hermione on his side, aiding him in anyway she could. He was sure she'd find the exact book with the exact reference that would explain everything and all their problems would be solved. If such a sentence, a reference, a book did not exist, he also knew that they were doomed to the unpredictability that he so dreaded.  
  
He took in a very deep sigh, yawned a little, and continued his checking. He let his feet slowly stroll over to the famous wizard and witches section in search of Ron. There was no familiar flame topped boy, only an endless row of books and books and books. Harry continued to gaze at the bindings, each different and yet all the same. He kept his finger grazing over the books until his finger turned from the cold of the late autumn night around him to warmth. Harry peered at the black binding and pondered for a moment. The book seemed as if it had just been placed back on the shelf after being held for a very long period of time. Curiously, Harry removed the book from the shelf. It was a completely black book, save a red spider etched on the cover...Zora's book.  
  
"Harry!" a voice struck his ears, causing Harry to jump and perk his head up.  
  
"Ron! Don't scare me like that," Harry sighed with relief, pointing the black book warningly at Ron.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione's found something," Ron replied before disappearing from the row.  
  
Harry peered at the black book in his hand before following Ron's direction to the study table in the center of the library.  
  
Hermione was sitting, hunched over a book, and Ron at her side holding his illuminated wand at her ear. She was tracing each line of the page with her finger as she read, sighed, and continued reading.  
  
"What've you got?" Harry interrupted.  
  
Hermione continued to scan the page before turning it around and sliding it across the table to Harry. He took the book, his wand inches from the page and read.  
  
"Vampires are known throughout the world as coming from Transylvania, where their ancestors first originated. Vampires live off the blood of animals and humans alike in order to keep their own flowing. Vampires fear the sun..."  
  
"You think it was a vampire?...In Hogwarts?" Harry asked, tearing his eyes from the page and studying Hermione and Ron.  
  
"It makes sense," Ron admitted. "I mean...that was a lot of blood."  
  
"Leeches...bats...parasites...that's it! That's all that live on blood, other than vampires. A bat couldn't have stolen all those bottles, it's impossible."  
  
"In Hogwarts? How did they get in? And how did they get out? There are barriers all around...and security."  
  
"And passageways no one knows about...and they live in the forest, people have seen them."  
  
"It's the best answer we've got so far," Ron chimed in.  
  
"I think we should keep looking," Harry said to Hermione. "And you," he added as he turned his eyes to Ron, "stop agreeing with her just cause she's your girl."  
  
"I'm not!" Ron said defensively. At first Ron's face was hard and set, then his eyes began to shift from Harry's to the table, his eyebrows began to twitch in deep thought, his cheeks softened with his mouth, and he let out a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione let out, "you can't agree with him!"  
  
Ron's brown eyes turned from Hermione to Harry and back and back before he became frustrated and said, "Oh! I don't like this! He's supposed to be in the middle our sides, not me between you and him! I'm not in the middle of this! I refuse to choose between my best friend and my girlfriend! No! It's a bad soap opera and I won't be part of this!"  
  
At that, Ron stormed off, throwing his arms in the air, towards the shelves of books on Divination.  
  
"See what you've done?" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Me? What did I do?"  
  
"You hate it that he's on my side because I'm right!"  
  
"You're not necessarily right about this, Hermione, and he's only on your side because you're the first girl to let him snog you when he likes!"  
  
"That's not true! And you're jealous because we have each other and you're girl found someone else and you're new one is a blood sucking fiend!"  
  
Harry let the slight blow about Ginny scathe him to be dealt with later and his mind chose the latter part of her statement to stick.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Zora, you stupid git! Don't tell me you didn't make the connection. Don't you find it a bit weird: She never eats, she doesn't have care of magical creatures (which is outside), she's never gone to a Quidditch game, the only time we've seen her in daylight is with glasses on-."  
  
"See? We've seen her outside, she can't be a vamp-"  
  
"Sunlight bothers them, Harry, it doesn't kill them! Only a steak through the heart'll do that. Plus that thing with Snape, you said so yourself!"  
  
"I could've been wrong and so can you!" Harry said as he pointed the black book at Hermione as he had Ron only a few minutes before.  
  
"Face it: we don't know anything about her!" Hermione continued, ignoring the book. "Then all this blood goes missing. You don't find it the least bit odd?"  
  
"It's odd, of course! Everything in this school is odd! There's no way a vampire could enter Hogwarts! Dumbledore wouldn't allow it!"  
  
"There was a basilisk here before, and a werewolf, and God knows what else!"  
  
"Don't bring Lupin into this! He didn't do anything wrong! And what was that before about Ginny?"  
  
"Oh please, like you didn't know she was in love with you until she went with Neville. Now you want her so bad you can't stand it."  
  
"Ok! First of all, you know for a fact I had feelings for Ginny last year, before she even started dating Neville...and how did I go from being with Zora to Ginny in five sentences?"  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"And why did you bring her up anyway?"  
  
"Because...this is an argument and that's what you do in an argument...you bring up things!"  
  
"Oh, well! Then allow me! I seem to recall a certain comment from a certain frizzy-haired girl a few years ago being made about, I believe it was, a 'sexy Draco Malfoy', am I right?"  
  
"You said you'd never mention my diary again!" Hermione said after a gasp. She quickly looked over Harry's shoulder to see if Ron was in earshot to hear the accusation. "And what does that have to with this?"  
  
"What does Ginny have to do with this?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. Her hands went to her temples as if nursing a headache.  
  
"Take the cloak for when you're finished, I'm going back to the common room," Harry said with finality as he turned and left the library.  
  
His shoes made quick and fast thumps on the stone floor as he walked faster and faster through the halls, filled with anger he couldn't let out. Instead of turning back and continuing his rampage on Hermione, Harry turned his body and headed for the stonewall. He felt the black book slip from his fingertips, but did not stop to listen for the hit on the ground. Instead, he pounded his fists and kicked his legs against his until he felt a stream of blood dripping from his left hand. He backed up from the wall until he hit the one opposite, holding his left hand in his right, staring at the crimson river gliding through his palm. His breathing deepened as he crouched down into a ball.  
  
"She can't be!" his voice echoed angrily inside his head, "it's not possible!"  
  
His voice continued his thoughts, bringing up images:  
  
"She never eats" came Hermione's defiant tone, and a picture of Zora sitting at the banquet table, pushing her food around her plate with her fork.  
  
"Glasses" came next with a picture of Zora's dark frames and lenses covering her eyes as they sat by the lake only the previous day.  
  
"And that thing with Snape" rang in as Harry envisioned Zora standing in the dungeon. Her eyes flashing at Snape as he simply stood and stared, not saying a word.  
  
A vision of Zora standing there, her lips red with blood and two white fangs peeking out of her mouth entered his mind, making his body shiver as with a silent breeze. He saw her standing at the foot of a bed, staring at the quiet dreamer. Her eyes no longer their brilliant blue, but a horrific red coloring them, her stained lips spread into a smile with her fangs protruding into deathly points. Her raven hair flowed behind her as she inched closer to the bed. Her lips opened more and she brought them down on her victim. The sleeper's brown eyes flew open and her mouth opened to scream but no sound escaped, only a gasp. The red blood mixed with the poor girl's fiery hair as the girl closed her eyes and fell back into sleep.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry's voice escaped as his vision continued. Zora's eyes seemed to pierce at him as she smiled, Ginny's blood staining her lips, she was laughing now. Harry's eyes flew open and he stared at the stonewall across from him, a streak of his blood now dry stared back at him. A cold sweat ran down the side of his head as he struggled to calm his breath.  
  
"Not...possible," Harry choked out as he stood on his feet. He walked to the opposite wall, avoiding the blood stain from his hand on the stone, and retrieved the black bound book and continued his walking.  
  
Harry's shoes continued their clumping against the stone floor as he walked to the common room. He carefully nursed his bleeding hand as he listened intently to the sound of his footsteps. Having the vivid daydream only moments before, Harry's senses were keener and twice as sensitive as before. He stopped his feet in mid step and listened. There were no hidden clumps behind him, no secret demons following him, he was in Hogwarts...nothing to be afraid of.  
  
Harry shook his head and quietly chuckled to himself as he picked up his step again. He peered around each corner, silently wishing he had taken the cloak and left Hermione to defend herself, but then he quickly threw this idea out of his head. He couldn't wish that on anyone, not even for Draco on a bad day could he honestly wish for someone to deal with expulsion.  
  
In order to keep Harry's fear level to a minimum, Harry resorted to looking after the many paintings on the walls. Scenes of summer valleys mixed with the witches and wizards of the world next to dueling dragons and hippogriffs. Harry let his feet slow to a halt as he came to one of the portraits. If it hadn't been so dark, Harry would've sworn it was the exact picture he had seen in his secret hallway. He walked up as close as possible to the portrait. It didn't move or waver, just remained perfectly still. A girl sat in a green velvet chair and an open window showing a pale blue sky behind her. She sat in a red velvet dress, blonde hair tied back to show he clear face with blue piercing eyes staring back at Harry. Being in the wizarding world, to see a picture that did not move was now to Harry like seeing his first one that did move.  
  
His nose was now inches from the painting, studying every part of it, being drawn into it. A cold shudder invaded Harry's spine, forcing his mind back to the dark empty hallway. He slowly backed away from the painting, not taking his eyes off it, and turned around the corner.  
  
"Fishpole," Harry spoke wearily to the Fat Lady in the pink dress protecting the Gryffindor common room. She looked as though she were about to ask a question, but simply swung open without a word. Harry was grateful, he wasn't much for conversation at the moment.  
  
He stepped into the common room and tiredly searched the large room for the big red couch, hoping he could take a moment's rest before climbing the stairs up to his bedroom. He moved tiredly over to the couch, setting the black book on a table as he walked. Harry settled himself into the deep cushions, resting his head against the back and closing his eyes. The warmth of the fire burned his cold cheeks as he nearly fell off to sleep when a hand on his shoulder startled him awake. He grabbed the hand and squeezed the wrist as he quickly stood from his seat and stared at the girl.  
  
"It's only me, Harry," Ginny laughed, her eyes wide with surprise and amusement.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry," he said even more surprised now and slightly embarrassed at his reaction. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she smiled and sat on the couch. "I was wondering what time you'd be back, I thought you were Ron."  
  
"How did you know we left?" Harry asked, a little worried that Ron was blabbing about their information.  
  
"Oh, please. You three make so much noise it's hard not to notice."  
  
"Did Ron tell you anything?" Harry asked being sure of his friend.  
  
"No, and he's not going to...and neither is Hermione...or you. I've learned that the hard way, whatever you're up to...I know it's a secret and you can't tell me," Ginny replied, almost sorrowful in a strange way.  
  
"It's not that we don't trust you..." Harry reassured her.  
  
"I know," Ginny interrupted, "top secret...saving the world and all that stuff. I know."  
  
Ginny sighed deeply and looked to her folded hands in her lap before holding on out in front of her and taking an expression of fear.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Harry asked worried, it was never good when Ginny was afraid; it usually entailed brainwashing and secrets Harry wasn't up to hearing at that exact moment.  
  
"Let me see you hand," she said calmly, standing from the couch and walking over to Harry.  
  
Before he could offer it, Ginny took his hand into her own and studied it. Harry looked down and noticed it was the bloody hand he had beaten into the stone. A further look showed that Ginny's wrist was now coated in fresh blood.  
  
"How did this happen?" Ginny let out a gasp, seeing the severity of the wound and drawing the hand closer to her eyes. When Harry made no attempt to reply, Ginny only let out a frustrated grunt and went to her room for her wand.  
  
When she returned, she was wearing a bathrobe over her pajamas and slippers, obviously affected by the coldness of the common room. Her wand clutched in her hand, Ginny again took Harry's hand.  
  
"Curo," she whispered and touched the tip of her wand to Harry's hand.  
  
A brief jolt of pain shot through his fingers and then a warm tingly feeling came as if it had been asleep and was just now moving around again. Harry looked down at his hand, the blood was gone, the wound was gone, and there wasn't a scratch or a scar in sight.  
  
Ginny seemed proud of her handy work as she smile at his hand and then his face.  
  
"Six brothers who like to wrestle...you learn a few things outside of school grounds," she smiled before placing the wand in her robe pocket and sitting back on the couch. Harry stared at his hand, pulling his fingers to his palms and back out.  
  
"Impressive," he assured her as he sat next to her on the couch.  
  
"So, I heard you were called in to Dumbledore's office today, that true?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Yes...they asked me if I knew anything about the blood, I said I didn't."  
  
"Who do you think did it?"  
  
In bold red letters, the word "Vampire" peered across Harry's brain and a flash of Zora's smiling bloody lips, but he remained silent.  
  
"Ah!" Ginny said, "I see...that's what you were out for. I won't ask anymore," she smiled, but a hint of disappointment lingered in her eyes.  
  
"When we know for sure...I'll tell you," Harry said quickly. "It might be dangerous if we don't," he added, the image of those red lips on Ginny's pale neck embedded in his mind.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny smiled.  
  
A creak came from the portrait hole. Harry reasoned it was Ron and Hermione and thought it best to go to bed before either could begin an argument with him.  
  
"Getting late," he said as he stood, "get sleep."  
  
"G'night, Harry," Ginny smiled as he crept out of the room and up to his dormitory. 


	6. Chapter 6

A creak came from the portrait hole. Harry reasoned it was Ron and Hermione and thought it best to go to bed before either could begin an argument with him.  
  
"Getting late," he said as he stood up, "get sleep."  
  
"G'night, Harry," Ginny smiled as he crept out of the room and up to his dormitory.  
  
Harry stared at the cloth of his heavy canopy. The darkness the canopy supplied provided comfort for him, but would not ease him into sleep. It seemed he couldn't sleep anymore. He hadn't spoken to Hermione since the night in the library and had suffered Ron's complaining about transferring messages between them. Had it really been three weeks since they last spoke?  
  
It was now the end of November Harry was reminded as a blast of shivers from the cold outside his canopy surrounded him. It truly had been a trying time not talking with Hermione, but thankfully he didn't have to hear any more accusations about Zora's mortal state of being. He admitted silently in his thoughts that it was a bit odd of Zora to be wearing sunglasses outside all the time and that she never ate in the Great Hall and especially the conversation she shared with Snape. But what wasn't odd about Hogwarts? - There were ghosts floating around for heavens sake!  
  
Harry let out a frustrated sigh and watched his breath fog in front of his blurred vision. Reasoning that he wouldn't get anymore sleep with his mind this way and feeling tired of the idiotic fight, Harry threw the bedspread from over his body and fumbled for his glasses.  
  
Harry quietly stepped down the stairs and found Ron and Hermione sitting on the red couch quietly doing their potions homework together. Hermione raised her head at the sound of Harry's footsteps, her bushy hair bouncing up and slightly settling back on her shoulders. Her eyes tightened together, trying to give a hard glare that almost made Harry laugh if he hadn't known she was serious.  
  
"I think I'm finished for the night," she said coolly as she slammed her book shut.  
  
Ron's red hair rose above his confused expression, which turned to understanding and slight agitation as he replied, "Night, love," with a sigh.  
  
"Wait," Harry interrupted as she stood, "this is stupid. We've been friends since our first day, there's no point in this going on and on. I'm sorry about the argument."  
  
Hermione sunk back down into the cushions and studied Harry. She gave him her most questionable glare before replying, "I accept you apology."  
  
"Is that all you have to say? I'm sorry and you're not?" Harry scoffed.  
  
"Not if I'm right, which I am," Hermione replied coolly.  
  
"You...are...unbelievable," Harry replied as he clenched his hands together behind his back.  
  
"Admit that I'm right...she's a vampire! There's no other excuse!"  
  
"I won't admit to that, but I'll admit something's going on and that's it!"  
  
"This is stupid!" Ron interrupted. He stood between his two friends before continuing, "You're both sorry for the argument, which was stupid by the way, and you want your friendship back, yes?" He waited until both Harry and Hermione both silently nodded. "Fine then...be sorry and forgive each other. Because Harry's right, something is going on, and it could or could not be a vampire or Zora or Snape or whatever. And us fighting isn't helping that...so end this stupid charade already 'cause I'm sick of it!"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, and she returned his glance. Her eyes softened slowly and Harry felt his own harsh glares depart with hers. She stood and reached her hand out to him, "I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
"Me too," he said taking her hand in his.  
  
"Ok! So now can we tell him?" Ron jumped in excitedly.  
  
"Ron'll show you, I'd better be off to bed," Hermione replied rather quickly. Harry suspected she might not be completely ready to forgive him for bringing up her old crush on Draco. Harry watched as she gathered her things and pecked Ron's cheek before quietly creeping up to her bedroom.  
  
"Was it always this hard to fit under here?" Ron asked with a frustrated sigh as he pulled at the watery material around he and Harry.  
  
The pair stood as comfortably close together as absolutely possible without stepping on each other's toes. They were against the stonewall of a hallway not far from the Slytherin common room Harry recalled from he and Ron's second year. It was colder than either boy had anticipated, both only in their pajamas and both shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"You must've grown...no worries, as long as your face isn't showing you blend with the wall."  
  
"I'm not quite sure if that was an insult or not so I'll let it pass," Ron replied, with a shudder from the cold.  
  
"So, what exactly are we waiting for here?" Harry said finally. Obviously waiting to be told wasn't doing any good and they had been standing in the cold for nearly a half-hour.  
  
"The night at the library, you remember? Hermione and I were walking back when we saw...something."  
  
"Something, what?"  
  
"Just wait and you'll see," Ron replied. Harry could see that Ron was peering out into the darkness of the hallway. Ron's head bent down and he looked to his wristwatch.  
  
"Five...four...three," Ron muttered quietly as he gazed at his watch. Harry turned his head expectantly to the hallway and counted "Two...one," in his head as he watched.  
  
For a long moment, there was absolutely nothing. Harry nearly turned back to tell Ron off when a torch burst into flames before his eyes. Harry felt a tug at his arm and Ron pulling him by the elbow back against the wall, behind a statue. The small torch lit only half the hallway with Harry and Ron hidden in the dark.  
  
Harry stuck out his shrouded head from behind the large statue and peered into the dimly lit hallway. Then Harry saw it. A cloaked figure, looking eerily close to a Dementor, stalked slowly down the hall. Its dark black cloak's texture shone in the faint firelight as the figure moved slowly. Harry stared at its ebony, wondering what it could be...human? It appeared to be about his size although whatever was lurking under the cloak could prove to be fatal once revealed. Any trace of face or skin or life was completely covered by the ample material of the cloak and hood.  
  
Harry did not blink once as he looked after the train of material dragging the floor as the figure passed by the statue. He felt Ron's fearful breath next to him and noticed his own chest was moving more rapidly than he knew. The figure continued and turned down another corridor not far from the statue.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked quietly after a very long time of shock.  
  
"We think...a vampire," Ron replied a bit more matter-of-factly than Harry was comfortable with. "We saw it that night and every night since. There's a passageway with a window not far from here. It's the same time every night...it walks down this hall to the dungeons stairwell. After that we can't see it."  
  
"The dungeons?" Harry thought out loud.  
  
"We'd better go...don't want Filch coming around and finding us," Ron interrupted Harry's thoughts as they made several connections his stomach wasn't comfortable with.  
  
Harry found his feet moving soundlessly next to Ron as they walked down the halls. His thoughts were scattered as they tried to piece themselves uncomfortably together. Nothing made sense anymore. The eerie feeling he felt in his stomach as the figure passed could not lie, there was an evil presence surrounding the cloaked creature. Before Harry had a chance to notice he was really moving, he and Ron had arrived at the Fat Lady.  
  
"So...it was real?" Harry asked as he threw the cloak from around the two boys and onto the overstuffed couch, "I mean...it was really a vampire?"  
  
"That's what we think it is...we've no proof, but it matches the descriptions," Ron explained as he sat next to the cloak, watching Harry pace in front of the fireplace.  
  
"You don't still think...Zora can't be," Harry continued his thinking out loud.  
  
"What do you think? You have to admit it is odd...we're trying to find out how to get proof. We can't follow it, there's no telling where it would lead us. We have no idea where it goes or how to find out. Hermione's read every book we can find...there's nothing."  
  
"Wait a second," Harry said suddenly as he quickly bolted upright from his slouched, relaxed position. He clamored to his feet and did not stop his quick pace until he had returned from his bedroom, clutching a black book in his hand. "I took this from the library; I forgot to put it back after the argument. I saw Zora reading it in class-"  
  
"Shh!" Ron interrupted as he strained his face, intently listening to something.  
  
Harry was taken aback by the sudden interruption he was not acquainted with coming from Ron, but before long he found himself listening too. Harry's ears sharpened and he listened to the deep silence. And there it was, a quiet rustling coming from the stairs.  
  
"What is that?" Harry whispered through the silence.  
  
"I don't know," Ron replied, still intently listening to the rustling, "it's coming from the girls' dormitories."  
  
"Oh!" Harry said, "well then, maybe we shouldn't-"  
  
"Hey! My sister's in there!" Ron burst out angrily, his nose crinkling and his ears glowing red.  
  
Harry felt his heart sink at the thought of Ginny. He was ashamed to think how little he had thought of her lately and a twinge of guilt nudged at his side. He had a sudden thought of her and Neville in a warm embrace that he had only shared with her in his favorite dreams.  
  
Ron began to creep up the stairs, still listening. He crept and crept until he came to a halt in front of a door. The rustling was quite loud in the deep silence just outside the dormitory door. It was Ginny's door.  
  
"It's probably one of the other girls," Harry said, trying to be helpful. His brain kept flashing Ginny's smiling face before his eyes. Then his vision turned to a dark creature in the hallways, then to Zora smiling over Ginny's lifeless body.  
  
"Open the door!" Harry thought loudly in his head. "Open the door!" he repeated as he lunged at the old and rusty knob just in time to hear an earth-shattering scream from inside. Harry rushed in, almost knocking Ron down as he did so.  
  
Four girls were jumping from their beds and rushing to the middle of the circular room. One of them had grabbed her wand in the confusion and it was now illuminated in her hand, the other three crowding around and looking anxiously around them.  
  
"Where's Ginny?!" Ron asked anxiously as he stared at the young girls.  
  
Harry lit his wand and walked over to what he presumed to be Ginny's bed, it was the only one with the curtains still drawn. His heart pounded as he inched towards the bed, his mind raced with the image of Ginny's cold and lifeless body lying in her bed. His hand trembled as he slowly drew back the curtain. Ginny was there, but she was oddly wrapped in a black blanket.  
  
Harry paused and thought it was a very cruel joke to play on them and was about to say so when Ginny's voice called from the blanket, "I can't breath!!"  
  
Immediately and without any thought, Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the black material and shouted "Expecto Patronum". A Bolt of white light glided from the end of his wand and a stag formed in the light. The white light stag charged at the blanket and began sneering and kicking at it. After a few moments of struggle, the blanket loosened from around Ginny's body, making her tumble to the stone floor. The blanket glided away very quickly on the floor and out of an open window.  
  
Harry fell back and lowered his wand, his strength momentarily drained from the charm. Ron past by Harry's shoulder and fell to his sister's side. He gently shook her shoulder and called her name before turning her on her back. Harry watched as Ron bent very close to her pale and freckled face. Harry's heart began to beat rapidly again as he watched Ron's face.  
  
"Is she?" Harry managed to mutter out, fearful of the answer.  
  
"She's alive...she's breathing still," Ron sighed with the best smile he could muster at the time. Harry felt a twinge enter his brain as he was called back to his second year, "She's still alive...but only just." The sight of Ginny lying, nearly lifeless, on the stone floor was an all too familiar sight.  
  
Ron dipped an arm under her legs and one behind her back, gently lifting her from the ground and carrying her to the door.  
  
The four girls still stood in the middle of the room, staring with wide and tearful eyes. Harry slowly stood and said to them "Go to Dumbledore...tell him what happened." He turned and followed Ron down the stairs and to the Infirmary.  
  
A mad rush was made about the infirmary as Ron and Harry waited outside, not allowed to enter and afraid to go back to their beds. All the students had been woken and placed in the Great Hall as the remainder of the castle was frantically searched.  
  
"It went out the window, why are they looking?" Ron asked as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"They want to be sure, I suppose," Harry answered as helpfully as he could. Ron was expectantly on edge and turned at each noise made from the door. He had by now at least stopped his pacing up and down the long hall near the Infirmary. Now he and Harry sat side by side across the hall, eyes locked on the door, both silent with anticipation.  
  
"Why her?" Ron muttered, breaking the silence. Harry made no reply. "She's never done any wrong, never broken a rule without reason, never been anything but sweet and lovely, why would it try to kill her?" Harry kept his silence; it seemed now that Ron had forgotten he was there. "Why Ginny Weasley?"  
  
Harry did not reply, but looking intently on his friend. Ron's eyes were locked and angry. Harry was grateful that the creature had gone, Ron would have gladly taken Ginny's place in a fight to the death. Harry turned away from his friend and continued his stare at the closed and locked Infirmary door. Taking Harry's attention, the knob on the door slowly turned and McGonagall, still dressed in her night robes, stepped out. Ron stood immediately and walked over until he was inches from her face. Harry followed a bit slower and stood just behind Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Is Ginny all right?" he burst out before she had a chance to address them.  
  
"She's just fine," McGonagall said in a forced smile, "she's unconscious but she will be awake again by tomorrow."  
  
"Can I see her?!" Ron continued impatiently.  
  
"I don't think-" McGonagall began, her nose a little twitched as she thought.  
  
"Professor...she's my only sister!" Ron interrupted.  
  
The emerald cast professor peered sympathetically on Ron before she nodded and stepped aside. Ron flew past her, not saying a word to the professor or to Harry, and closed the door behind him.  
  
"What was it?" Harry asked after a silence.  
  
"It was...a Lethifold, you should remember from your studies," McGonagall replied.  
  
Harry felt his brain echo an emptiness on the name "Lethifold", his face obviously showing his confusion as McGonagall continued to explain.  
  
"It's a creature that looks a great deal like a cloak. It's black and only travels at night and attacks the sleeping. It wraps up a victim until it suffocates and then digests it, leaving nothing behind but an empty bed. Ginny was very fortunate to be able to scream, it mustn't have been to quick to...harm her, it seems she struggled for quite sometime, but was still able to breathe."  
  
"How did it get in, isn't there security?"  
  
"Yes, but Lethifold's are so rare and usually dwell in warmer climates than this castle, we did not think it necessary, especially during the winter," McGonagall explained. "We will search for it, Harry, and keep a watch on the tower in the future. I know you and Ron are angry, but we try."  
  
Harry felt a deep urge to tell his professor to blow off, tell her they should watch more closely, especially with Ginny, but was interrupted by Ron exiting the Infirmary. Ron's eyes were cast to the ground as he shut the door behind him. He was horribly pale and even a little green. Ron looked up and met his eyes with Harry's and quickly wiped at them and sniffled his nose a little; he had been crying.  
  
"She looks better than in the room," Ron said quickly. "A little color."  
  
Harry nodded his head and replied, "We should get to the Hall...Fred and George must be going nuts right about now."  
  
"I'll escort you back," McGonagall said as she began to walk to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry followed with Ron lagging behind them.  
  
"Did she look all right?" Harry whispered back to his friend.  
  
"No...just don't ask, you don't want to know," Ron replied, not taking his eyes from the floor.  
  
Harry stared at his friend's face before turning back and looking at the tight bun in McGonagall's hair. He secretly hoped they hadn't found the Lethifold yet; perhaps he and Ron could kill it together.  
  
Harry kept on reading his book with many sighs and scratches to his head. There were a few more elements of detail in it than he would've enjoyed, but then again if he ever wanted to correctly change someone into a vampire or retrieve venom from a spider, he now knew how. He let out a disgusted sigh as he lay the book on his chest and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.  
  
"Do they have to have pictures?" he said to himself, rubbing his eyes hard to keep them awake.  
  
He blinked his eyes several times and stared around the Infirmary. He wondered how much longer it was until Madame Pomfrey had enough of his procrastination and forced him to leave; visiting hours were far from over and he felt it was nearly midnight.  
  
Ginny lay in her bed, her hair was delicately tangled from her sporadic tossing and turning in the hospital bed. Her eyes were shut, but relaxed and her mouth quiet, with a hint of a pleasant smile at the edges. She was dreaming, Harry knew from the movement of her hand under her cheek, and from the smile it was obviously a pleasant dream.  
  
"I bet she's dreaming about Neville," Harry thought bitterly.  
  
Harry turned his bitter face from her; if she woke he didn't want her to see him like that. He averted his eyes back to the book, skipping the moving illustration with the giant spider eating a wizard. Harry wished for a moment pictures didn't move like that in the wizarding world. He continued reading about a soul containment spell by using dragon's blood when the sudden movement of Ginny's bed made him stop and look.  
  
Her eyes were open and wide, darting around the room frantically, full of fear. After nearly three weeks, Harry was accustomed to this reaction, and calmly waited until she absorbed her surroundings and calmed down a bit. Her eyes fell upon Harry and slowly began to soften until she settled her head back on the pillow and relaxed.  
  
"Bad dream?" he asked when she began to smile slightly.  
  
"Something like that...I can't get the idea of it out of my head," she explained. "Maybe I'll feel better once I can get back in my old room...prove it's not there and everything."  
  
"Madame Pomfrey says you should stay here a bit longer," Harry argued.  
  
"It's strange...I feel worse here than I would there," Ginny explained, although Harry had a feeling she wasn't exactly talking to him. "Can't explain it."  
  
"Must be the smell...too clean here, you're room must smell very different," Harry smiled.  
  
"My room is not dirty! I keep it very clean!" she exclaimed defensively.  
  
"Gin, I saw it with my own eyes, how could you live there?"  
  
"It's comfortable," she said finally.  
  
"Well, Christmas holidays are a few days away, you'll be back in your mess...I mean room in no time," Harry continued to smile.  
  
"What'll you do? Stay here another year?" Ginny asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not going to the Dursleys' if I can help it."  
  
"Mum would love you to come home with Ron and I and the twins," Ginny offered hopefully.  
  
"Nah, I've got...stuff to do here anyways."  
  
"Oh...more top-secret, no questioning stuff. I get it," Ginny smiled slightly. Her head turned slightly to gaze out of one of the many windows in the Infirmary, "What time is it?"  
  
"Close to midnight I think," Harry replied, setting his book quietly on the ground.  
  
"You've been here all this time?" Ginny asked, quite surprised.  
  
"Well, Fred was here, but he was falling asleep in his chair. I told him to head off and I knew you wouldn't like waking up alone...so...I stayed," Harry replied, a little cautious over his words.  
  
"Well, thank you all the same," Ginny said as she shifted onto her side in her bed so that she could see Harry better.  
  
"Are you going back to sleep?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I'm not really tired anymore. Maybe I'll do some homework," Ginny replied as her eyes darted momentarily to the stack of books on the small table next to her bed.  
  
"Well, I won't keep you," Harry replied as he began to rise from his seat.  
  
"No!" Ginny burst out and quickly grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling him back down to his seat. 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I won't keep you," Harry replied as he began to rise from his seat.  
  
"No!" Ginny burst out and quickly grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling him back down to his seat. "I mean," she continued awkwardly. "I'd like you to stay...keep me company, for a while."  
  
"All right," Harry laughed, half amused and half afraid. Ginny had certainly regained her strength; Harry feared that by dawn, he would have a large bruise wrapped around his wrist.  
  
Ginny withdrew her hand and placed it awkwardly under her pillow.  
  
"What were you reading?" Ginny asked as she peered down to the floor, searching for the black book.  
  
"Something...for...research," Harry replied.  
  
"More top secret information? Well, I get the idea what happened to me the other night is or at least might be connected, so is it all right if I ask again...what are you reading?" Ginny said, obviously trying to be patient with Harry.  
  
Harry let out a sigh and picked up the book from the ground, "It's about blood...spider's blood mostly. Spells and potions and people involved in blood, things like that."  
  
"Like Halloween...you're still trying to figure out what did it then?" Ginny asked, attentively listening.  
  
Harry smiled to himself; it felt good finally having someone to talk to without starting an argument about Zora. It especially felt good to be talking to Ginny; she gave off a feeling that she could understand everything and keep any secret.  
  
"Exactly, that's what we're looking for," Harry replied as he set the book on top of the rest of Ginny's schoolbooks.  
  
"Any ideas?" Ginny persisted.  
  
"Some...Hermione thinks it's a vampire or something," Harry added with a laugh.  
  
"And what do you think?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Well, at first I thought it was the new girl, Zora...we noticed some pretty odd things about her and...she's got to be involved somehow, but then there was...something we saw in the halls that was even stranger and then your attack. It all goes together, I know it, even if it doesn't fit just yet," Harry replied, thinking out loud again and momentarily forgetting Ginny's presence. "I'm sorry," he added after a while, "you probably don't want to hear more about that...I'll just be shutting up right about now."  
  
"No...it's fine," Ginny smiled. "So you really think Zora had something to do with the blood... and my attack?"  
  
"Yes, I think so, but I have no proof...not yet."  
  
"So...you think she's evil...and not...good or anything?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, she's definitely evil," Harry chuckled to himself.  
  
Ginny gave Harry a bright smile. Harry suddenly got a very strange picture of Ginny giving Neville the exact smile she was grinning at him now. He averted his eyes to the floor and forced himself to ask, "How's Neville?"  
  
It worked. Her flirtatious smile dropped and her mind was brought back to reality. "Oh," she replied, "he's fine. He visited me the other day. He brought me a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans...I got a booger flavored one, I haven't eaten another since," she added with a false laugh.  
  
"So, you're still dating him then? That's good, you seem happy with him," he added, trying to sound honest and nonchalant at the same time.  
  
"Want to hear something crazy? I thought you and Zora were...ya know...for a while, but I guess you're not if you really think she's evil and everything."  
  
"Yeah...Hermione mentioned that thought to me too," Harry replied. He was reminded of the argument he had shared with his best friend and the painful truth to her statement about he and Ginny.  
  
"Can I ask you something, you don't have to answer...I'm just curious," Harry continued on the subject, the Gryffindor in his personality would not let him stop, "Why did you start dating Neville?"  
  
Ginny took in a deep breath and began to think for a short time on the question, "I think...it's because...he asked me to. No one's really showed an interest like that in me before so, I guess I just wanted to see what it would be like."  
  
"Why are you still dating him?" Harry persisted.  
  
"I like the feeling of being liked. And Neville's really sweet and kind, he wants to be an Auror like his father, he can do it too, if he tries hard enough."  
  
"And stops forgetting everything he knows," Harry replied, a bit of bitterness hidden in his statement. "I'm sorry, he's your boyfriend, and I shouldn't speak like that about him."  
  
"But you're right...he does have a bad memory," Ginny smiled. "He'll probably be like Percy and work for the ministry somewhere. What about you? What do you want to do?"  
  
"I really don't know. There's so much...I guess I would like to be a professor."  
  
"A professor?" Ginny laughed.  
  
"What's so funny about that?" Harry asked a bit defensively.  
  
"I don't know...Professor Harry Potter...he defeats the Dark Lord and now his pop quizzes are feared throughout the first year students!" Ginny continued her laughter. "I'm sorry, I just think of Snape as being a professor. If you do become one, please for heaven's sake, wash your hair regularly!"  
  
"I was thinking about being like Lupin, thank you very much!" Harry replied with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry...I just can't see it!" Ginny continued her laugh.  
  
"Then what would you suggest, Ms. Know-It-All?" Harry smiled as he watched her, it had been so long since she had truly laughed, or at least in front of Harry. He peered at her a moment...there was no way Neville could make her laugh like this and Harry felt proud as she calmed her laughter enough to answer his question.  
  
"I just thought you'd join up with the Quidditch team for England, like Oliver Wood, and become an Auror or something, then after all that, I could see you teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, but not right away. You'd end up just like him."  
  
"I hate to admit it, but you have a point. I was thinking about being an Auror."  
  
"Sounds better than pop quizzes," Ginny chuckled quietly.  
  
"Ok then! No professor, happy?" Harry replied.  
  
"It's a start," Ginny smiled her flirty smile.  
  
Harry felt himself blushing and turned his eyes to the red spider on the cover of his book.  
  
"What about you," he asked, filling in the silence, "what will you do with your life?"  
  
"I was thinking about being a medi-wizard for a long while. I'm good with cuts and things, but I get a little faint with sores and puss and eew!" she added with a disgusted shudder. "I'll probably wind up helping with the twins' business. I'm really good at potions...I don't care what Snape says, I know I am...but what good is it?"  
  
"You can develop healing potions since you like that so much, or develop new flavors for the twins. There's a lot you can do with it, I'm sure," Harry added with a smile.  
  
"I suppose you're right," Ginny replied, settling her head on her pillow and closing her eyes.  
  
"You're tired, I'll let you get some sleep," Harry said awkwardly and stood from his seat, keeping his eye on Ginny's hands and making sure they didn't lash out at him again.  
  
"G'night, Ginny," Harry smiled when she made no attempt to stop him.  
  
"Night night," she replied with a yawn.  
  
Harry turned to leave and began walking quietly towards the door when he remembered the black book he left on the table next to Ginny's bed. He quietly turned and crept soundlessly back to her bed and removed the graphic book from her proximity.  
  
"Before you go," Ginny sounded from her pillow without opening her eyes, "I want to know if you find anything...anything at all. You said the attack was connected, that makes me part of it...promise me you'll tell me."  
  
"I promise," Harry replied after a pause. He took his book and left.  
  
Harry strolled through the long hallway; it was the last day of classes before the holidays began. Practically everyone was in their dormitories and packing their things, leaving the hallways blessedly vacant. Harry kept his pace, searching around the familiar hall, searching for a familiar door.  
  
Harry knocked twice and resisted the urge to continue into pounding. He knew he had been heard, but an increasing need for answers was filled to the brim. Harry waited silently as he listened to the inside of the room and before much longer the door was opened.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Professor Lupin smiled pleasantly when he had opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Professor," Harry replied. "I...need to talk to you, is it a problem?"  
  
"Not at all, please come in," Lupin smiled and stood aside so that Harry could enter. The small room looked very much like it had when Harry had first visited it. It was a small room to begin with, and being filled with the numerous books and boxes and innumerable small and fragile objects made it appear even more compact.  
  
"Please, sit down," Lupin continued and gestured towards a small chair next to the cluttered desk. As Harry sat, Lupin walked over to his desk and straightened a few stacks of papers and jotted down a few scratches with his quill before turning back to Harry.  
  
"Now, what is it you wanted to talk about, Harry?" Lupin asked kindly.  
  
"It's about Halloween," Harry said boldly.  
  
Lupin smiled and his eyes twinkled, "Yes, yes. I was wondering how long it would take for one of you three to come here and ask about that...about two months I think...longer than I expected."  
  
"Well...do you know anything about it?" Harry persisted.  
  
"The professors have pulled together and come up with a few ideas, but unfortunately I cannot discuss them at this time. Our security measures have doubled and we are constantly on the look out."  
  
"Which is why a Lethifold nearly killed Ginny Weasley in her sleep," Harry said bitterly and regretted immediately after. He hadn't meant to be cross with Lupin, he had always been kind to Harry.  
  
"Don't apologize," Lupin replied, as if he was reading Harry's mind, "I understand you and Ron are especially angry about what happened, with good reason I assure you. I can assure you that a Lethifold in this area was thought to be impossible; as I'm sure Ms. Granger must have told you by now. Ms. Weasley is very fortunate; most are killed within five minutes."  
  
"I wanted to ask you something else," Harry said, not wanting to talk about just how close Ginny had come to death. "What do you know...about vampires?"  
  
"Vampires?" Lupin asked curiously, but thought better than asking any questions on it, "let me think. They are...lone creatures by nature, but it was recently discovered that they live in packs, strength in numbers, that sort of thing. Ah...they are attractive usually, or at least they give off an aura of being appealing, it's how they lure victims usually and gain trust. But if they have not been fed, they revert to a very horrifying appearance. They are bitten and do not age from the point of infection, but are far from immortal. They die if they do not get blood, just like we die without food."  
  
"And the blood, must it be human?" Harry asked.  
  
Lupin judged Harry's eagerness for a moment before continuing, "Not necessarily, some species of blood give temporary side effects."  
  
"Like what? Like seeing in the dark or like telepathy?" Harry continued in his eagerness. He was now near the edge of his small chair and leaning in closer and closer to the professor, awaiting his answers.  
  
"Harry, is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Harry wanted to blurt it out, tell him Zora was involved in something evil, or at least someone was stalking the halls at night. The blood was stolen, and what else could it be used for than to feed a colony of vampires? "No," Harry mumbled as he leaned back into his chair.  
  
Lupin sighed a little and continued, "Nothing as extreme as telepathy, but yes...seeing in the dark is from pixie or fairy blood. Goblin's blood can make a vampire faster. Things of that sort, but mammal blood must be taken. Vampires cannot survive on special blood alone."  
  
"So, eventually, they have to take...regular blood? Human?"  
  
"Yes, but I wouldn't worry. Wards are set up year round around the castle...no vampire can or will get in. They are in the Forest, yes, but the paths are protected so that Hagrid can walk through them. There hasn't been an attack by a vampire for a very long time. I wouldn't worry about the slight chance of one if I were you."  
  
"What if the vampire was already in? Could...a staff member, or...a student...be a vampire?"  
  
"Could a professor be a werewolf?" Lupin smiled. "You should know by now anything is possible, but it is highly unlikely. Besides...you'd know a vampire if you saw it."  
  
"What do they look like?" Harry asked, nearly on the very edge of his seat now.  
  
"Long hair usually, it's very unlikely that they cut it. Red eyes, from the excess blood in their bodies, pale pale skin, they hate the sun, and very sharp nails. But other than that, they have a very distinct appearance and way of holding themselves. You couldn't be mistaken."  
  
"But...could they hide it? With a...potion or something?"  
  
"I suppose it would be possible," Lupin replied thoughtfully. "But highly unlikely."  
  
"And the sun...they can't go in the sun, right?"  
  
"Very young vampires, single years, can't. Their skin is far too sensitive. But as the vampire ages, it becomes resistant to the sun's rays. It works from the feet up, strangely. They can walk barefoot in the sun, but must keep their legs, arms, and faces completely covered. Eventually they can walk in daylight, but not for very long."  
  
Harry thought for a moment on all this information. Hermione was right, and he hated it. Zora could be a vampire; it was actually possible...but highly unlikely.  
  
"But I have to ask, Harry, what is all this about?" Lupin added, studying Harry from his desk.  
  
"It's...just that with the blood missing...and the Lethifold...do you think Voldemort has anything to do with this?"  
  
Lupin sunk against the back of his chair and scratched his chin. "Well, in the long run anything evil is probably somehow connected to him, but I can't say just yet."  
  
"Thank you, professor," Harry said quickly as he got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Harry..." Lupin called after him, "if you need to talk...or need help...you obviously know where my office is."  
  
"Yes, professor," Harry replied and walked out of the room. He rushed off to find Hermione and Ron.  
  
"So, he didn't say you-know-who was connected?" Ron asked Harry as they entered their Potions class.  
  
"No, he said he couldn't say," Harry replied almost excitedly. "He said that he couldn't say anything about what the professors think...and he couldn't say Voldemort is connected. Voldemort is the reason all this is happening!"  
  
"This is a good thing how?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"We know who's behind it...which means we have more than we did before, which was nothing...do you see?"  
  
"Not really, but if you think it's good that you-know-who is sneaking around and stealing blood and sending Lethifolds after my sister...I guess it's good."  
  
"Ron, I didn't say it's good that he's doing it, I think it's good we know he's behind it, before we were just guessing," Harry explained. "Now we know who we need to go after. It's a step in the right direction."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Ron replied, sitting in his seat as Snape passed by them.  
  
"Settle down, class," Snape called out as the students took their seats. "This is the last class before you all get your Christmas holiday and forget everything you've learned these past few months in a matter of hours. So before then, I would like to take this opportunity to give you all a present...a pop quiz."  
  
Harry looked worriedly to his friend at his side, who was busy hitting his red head on the wooden table before them with a thump.  
  
"Course he would give us a quiz on this day!" Ron mumbled from the table.  
  
"Ms. Birk!" Snape called from the front of the dungeon, "if you would please come up to the front of the room."  
  
All heads turned back and looked on the girl seat in the back of the room. She was peering curiously at Snape over the binding of a blue book and sporadically darting her eyes nervously around the room. She set the book down and walked to the front of the dungeon, not taking her glare away from Snape as she walked.  
  
"I was wondering, Ms. Birk, if you could be the subject for today's lesson. You've stayed in the back so long; you need to have some type of grade on your record for this class.  
  
"Each side of the classroom is to come together and concoct a potion that will have very temporary effects on Ms. Birk and will leave her completely unharmed...does everyone understand?"  
  
"Yes, professor," rang out through the dungeon.  
  
"You all have exactly one hour to make your potions in their entirety. You will be graded on the smoothness of their effects, the effect itself, and the return to normal state. If Ms. Birk experiences any amount of pain...you will fail. Does everyone understand that as well? You may begin."  
  
Students, chattering and discussing, surrounded the tables. Harry looked over his shoulder and found Zora watching both sides, moving her head back and forth, and gazing worriedly at each. If Harry hadn't known better of her evil mind, he would say she was afraid...that the light in her eyes resembled tears, but he knew better. He turned back to the table and listened intently on the suggestions.  
  
"We can turn her hair pink," Lavender Brown suggested.  
  
"We couldn't turn it back," Hermione replied, shaking her head.  
  
"What about turning her into someone else?" Neville chimed in.  
  
"No...that hurts," Ron replied, giving Harry and Hermione a knowing grin.  
  
"What about a revealing potion?" Harry said. "Like personality? Can you do that?"  
  
Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear and gazed at the table. "We can," she finally said.  
  
"Brilliant," Seamus Finnigan beamed at Harry, "she'll turn back, right?"  
  
"Yes, in about three minutes...if we decrease the amount of aconite in the potion. It will be perfect."  
  
Devious smiles spread all around the table and everyone began to gather the required ingredients. Soon, the dungeon was filled with foul smells and increasing smoke as the two sides raced to complete their potions. Draco gave a sneer as he passed by the Gryffindor table on his way to the front of the dungeon.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, professor," Draco began loud enough to be heard by all in the dungeon, "our spoon has melted in our elixir...could you supply another?"  
  
With a crooked grin, Snape drew a new silver spoon from a drawer and handed it to Draco. Harry shifted his eyes over to Zora, now seated next to Snape's desk. She looked again as if on the verge of tears. A pang of sympathy rushed through Harry's heart. He turned back to his table before she had a chance to sway his opinions.  
  
"She's evil," he thought to himself, "she's with Voldemort...she's with Voldemort...she's with Voldemort."  
  
"Is a potion supposed to smell that bad?" Ron asked as he peered at the other half of the room. There was a great deal of laughter and giggling coming from the large overflowing cauldron on the other side of the dungeon. Harry turned his head to see Draco pouring an entire bottle of something unmarked into the cauldron, turning the elixir pink and sending a smell of rotting eggs into the air.  
  
"They're going to fail," Hermione scoffed as she mixed the Gryffindors' silver concoction into a spiral.  
  
"They're going to kill her," Harry replied quietly as he watched another handful of some powder being added, turning the pink to a scornful crimson.  
  
"I hope Snape has an antidote or something," Lavender commented.  
  
"Of course he does," Parvati added, "he's a potions master...he'll know. Everything will be all right."  
  
Harry wasn't comforted in that he had to put all his faith into Snape to save Zora's life. He continued to watch out the corner of his eyes as the Slytherins piled in ingredient after ingredient and the snickers and giggles that erupted after each; at Snape's bored eyes as he casually glanced at his watch and yawned as he waited; to Zora, her eyes at the floor and refusing to look anywhere else inside the dungeon.  
  
"Time!" Snape called through the dungeon as he peered at the face of a golden pocket watch. "Bring your cauldrons to the head tables and no stirring and adding anything of any kind."  
  
Harry and Ron lifted the cauldron and moved it to the front of the dungeon. The potion was a smooth red color and smelled like a mixture of black pepper and smoke. Harry and Ron set the heavy black cauldron on the table with a loud thump, and wiped the tiny beads of sweat from their brows as they moved into the back of the crowd of Gryffindors. Crabbe and Goyle did the same as Harry and Ron, although their potion retained a smell of rotten eggs and a deep color of putrid green.  
  
"Very interesting concoctions each side has made," Snape said as he peered into the cauldrons, spending less time at the Slytherins' side and wiping his nose with a handkerchief as he walked away.  
  
"Ms. Birk," he continued, "if you would please."  
  
Zora rose from her seat and moved to Snape's side. Snape retrieved two glasses and filled each with a potion.  
  
"Drink!" he ordered and shoved the glasses into her hands.  
  
Zora sniffed each glass and quickly set the Slytherins' down with wide and disgusted eyes and a cough. She glanced over to the Slytherins, all standing and waiting with devious eyes and evil grins. She set the red drink down gently on the table and raised the glass of green to her lips. 


	8. Chapter 8

Zora sniffed each glass and quickly set the Slytherins' down with wide and disgusted eyes and a throaty cough. She glanced over to the Slytherins, all standing and waiting with devious eyes and evil grins.  
  
She set the red drink down gently and raised the glass filled with green to her lips. She closed her eyes and let the green liquid enter her mouth. She slammed the glass down, nearly shattering it with the force, and stood. Her face was contorted in disgust as the potion entered her system.  
  
All the Slytherins were inching closer, waiting for something to happen: for Zora to grow scales or an extra head, or for her to drop down to her knees and become ill, waiting for Zora to die if she must.  
  
"Are you in pain?" Snape asked casually from her side, scratching his quill at a fresh sheet of parchment, not removing his eyes to even glance at her.  
  
"No," she breathed as she padded her stomach. "Nauseated."  
  
"What did you administer?" Snape asked the Slytherins, continuing to scratch lightly at the parchment.  
  
"Ahh..." Draco began, thinking too hard for his brain, "it's a surprise...keep watching, you'll see."  
  
Zora began to groan a little, clutching at her stomach. She began to rock a little from side to side as she nursed her afflicted stomach.  
  
"One minute," Snape called loudly from her side, checking his glittering gold pocket watch.  
  
Zora stopped. Her arms fell to her sides and she stood perfectly still, a statue in the middle of the dungeon, staring at the stone floor between the rows of workplaces. Her black hair moved over her shoulders without anyone pushing or pulling it; moving on its own. It separated into a dozen sections and began to curl and straighten...curl and straighten...curl and straighten.  
  
The Slytherins withdrew their grins and watchful eyes and stared. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Draco moving slowly to the back and simply watch. Harry inched a little closer and examined the moving sections of hair. Out of the very tip of one burst a brilliant blue creature, which opened wings and fluttered up above Zora's head. Out of another section came a pink, then a purple, then a green and so on until one dozen butterflies were circling themselves around Zora's head.  
  
A gasp came from the Slytherin side of the dungeon. Snape scratched at his parchment and said, "Very clever. A glamour potion, summoning butterflies...how cute," he added with deep sarcasm. "Nonetheless, if these insects disappear, I will assign full marks. Brilliant idea, I must say, throwing in the other ingredients. I think you certainly gave everyone in this dungeon a scare with the smell and exaggerated snickering," Snape commented as he continued to scratch.  
  
Each butterfly began to pop into a colored cloud of smoke. When the twelfth disappeared, Zora's eyes blinked frantically and darted around the dungeon. Harry believed she almost asked what had happened, but closed her mouth and proceeded to the glass of red elixir.  
  
She peered into the red mixture and sniffed it again. She slowly rose the glass to her lips and began to drink. As she did so, she locked her eyes with Harry. She swallowed the mixture in one big gulp and set the glass on the Gryffindor table, still not taking her eyes from Harry.  
  
"Any pain at all?" Snape inquired, scribbling on the parchment with his sharp quill.  
  
"No," Zora replied, "just...a tingle."  
  
Zora's hand covered her stomach as she spoke and a green color came to her face.  
  
"Nausea?" Snape asked, not taking his eyes from his parchment.  
  
"A little," Zora said, closing her eyes, eyebrows pressing together. She began to sway from side to side, keeping her eyes locked closed and holding her stomach.  
  
"Ms. Birk?" Snape called, peering questionably at Zora.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered, "are you sure it was a good idea to take out the aconite?"  
  
"I...think so," she replied, looking very worriedly at Zora, "it should be working by now. Maybe it doesn't work the same on...things like her?"  
  
Harry turned his head back to Zora. Her face was no longer green, but hideously pale and chalky. Her skin seemed to be changing yet remained the same. She began to crouch down, clawing at her stomach, her knuckles turning a painful white, and refusing to open her eyes.  
  
"Are you in pain?" Snape asked calmly.  
  
"No!" Zora yelled, although it was obvious she was in a great deal of pain. She was in a ball now, holding her knees tightly and gently rocking on the floor.  
  
Her skin continued to change to a lighter and lighter shade of ghostly white and her hair grew longer and tangled itself. She kept in her ball, not letting anyone see anything more than her hair.  
  
"One minute," Snape called, peering at his gold pocket watch. "Whatever you're going through, Ms. Birk, it is complete. Please stand."  
  
"No!" she shouted from the floor.  
  
"I cannot give a grade if you do not stand," Snape replied calmly, walking closer to the tangled black hairball.  
  
"Hermione? I don't think this was such a great idea," Harry whispered frantically. His heart had begun to race, he was almost afraid of what was hiding under the tangled mess of hair.  
  
"Zora, stand up," Snape said with finality.  
  
Zora rose slowly from her position, although it made no difference as her hair was draped all around her and reached the floor even when she stood. Snape pulled her hair away from her face. A fearful gasp sounded from both sides of the dungeon. Her skin was a chalk white, her eyes were deep red, her lips were blue and frozen looking, and her cheekbones were high and defined on her face.  
  
"What potion did you administer?" Snape asked as he peered at Zora's face.  
  
"A revealing potion, professor," Hermione replied, not taking her frightened eyes from Zora.  
  
"Cut down the aconite I see? It will shorten the vitality of the potion ...but obviously has an effect of the quality. I think we can all agree that Ms. Birk's personality is not exactly Haggish, I'm sure."  
  
"She really is then," Harry thought to himself, "it must have eaten through the glamour...she's a vampire!"  
  
"However, the attempt was genuine and unique I must admit. If she may painlessly return to her normal state, it will give full marks to the Gryffindors...consider it a very generous Christmas gift and do not become accustomed to my generosity."  
  
"Thank you, professor," Hermione sounded at Harry's side, although her voice did not seem full of anything resembling thanks. She was shaking and staring at Zora's face.  
  
Zora tried her best to hide her face, shielding it with her hands, waiting to turn back. Slowly, her hair crept back to its average length and her face shifted and returned to its natural state. She let out a deep sigh, and removed her hands. Her wet blue eyes stared back at her audience and she walked calmly to the back of the dungeon and out of the heavy wooden door. The clamor of her frantic steps slammed against the stairs and echoed in the completely silent dungeon.  
  
"Right then," Snape broke in when her steps had faded, "full marks. Dismissed!"  
  
"Did you find anything?" Harry asked nervously as he peered over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
She did not reply immediately, as Harry had expected, and continued reading the potions book. When she was finally ready to reply, she closed the book and turned her face to Harry. The library was desolate and spookily quiet with everyone preparing to leave the grounds in an hour. The trio had rushed immediately to the library after the potions class for answers. Ron was just outside the row of books, leaning against the shelf, and being curiously quiet. Harry was standing at the edge of the table where Hermione was seated, all eyes on her.  
  
"Aconite does lengthen a potion's effects and removing it allows it to last minutes or even seconds. However, with this potion, it was also an actual ingredient...removing it would have changed the outcome."  
  
Harry let out a grunt and slammed his hand against the table, the slap echoing down the row.  
  
"Let me finish before you get moody," Hermione said calmly, "removing it weakens the potion. Basically what we saw was a G-rated version of what it would have been."  
  
"So...she's really worse than all that?" Ron asked from the end of the row.  
  
"And now, she probably knows we're onto her," Hermione commented, pushing her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well, she's not stupid enough to try anything during the holidays...less people to blame," Harry said, trying to settle the situation a little.  
  
"Are you sure you won't have one of us stay with you?" Ron asked, peering thoughtfully at Harry.  
  
"Of course...Hermione's been talking about her family for ages and you need to care for Ginny. I'll be fine," Harry replied.  
  
"Promise you won't...do anything...stupid?" Hermione asked shortly.  
  
"Do I ever?"  
  
Hermione let out a scoff and stomped down the shelves of books and out of the library with a loud slam that echoed from the door through the entire desolate library.  
  
"What was that for?" Harry asked, peering after her and changing his glance to Ron, who was smiling with amusement.  
  
"Harry, with your past experiences...you might not want to pretend you never do anything stupid."  
  
"I don't usually...or at least not by myself."  
  
"I'll give you that. So, no chasing vampires until one of is with you, no use getting into trouble alone...not as much fun," Ron smiled.  
  
"Still no proof she really is," Harry reminded Ron as he took the book Hermione had been reading and placed it neatly back in its slot.  
  
"Honestly Harry what more do you need? A creature walking around...the blood missing...what she looked like today in class...what more can you need?"  
  
"I need to see it with my own eyes," Harry replied quietly.  
  
Ron was right and Harry nearly kicked himself for it. Bottom line was part of Harry refused to believe the young girl who had been so kind to him could possibly be as evil as she seemed. It was almost like saying Hermione was a dementor or Ron an untamable dragon. It was a notion Harry refused to take without seeing it with his own eyes.  
  
Harry sat in the common room, studying the same page of the same book he had been for the past two hours. It probably would have been productive to actually be reading through the book, but Harry wasn't interested in any new spells he had to perform after the holidays were over. He simply sat and enjoyed the warmth from the fire, silently waiting for the stubborn first years to finally relocate to their dormitories.  
  
It was now just after midnight, and the final pair of first years gave a yawn and stretch and wearily walked to their beds as they rubbed at their eyes. Harry sat very still in his chair, almost afraid to move. He listened to the thick silence of the room before he rose from his seat and draped the cloak he had been hiding behind his back around his body. He stood, watching the empty room. He wanted to be sure no one saw him leave and absolutely no one followed him.  
  
When he was finally comfortable that no one was waking at that exact moment, Harry turned and rushed to the portrait hole, leaving all his holiday comforts behind. He didn't think of it as breaking his promise to Ron and Hermione to stay away, just getting a head start on their research.  
  
He walked cautiously through the cold hallway, the sting of the cold stones piercing through the thin soles of his slippers. He looked all around him, waiting in secrecy and silence. He had mapped out the route the creature had to take if it frequented these halls. If it had been spotted in the same corridor multiple times, it simply meant it had a routine route in which it did not suspect being watched. Harry quietly thought to himself of Halloween night and the slash in his sleeve. He had reasoned the creature had somehow become invisible and (hopefully) accidentally slashed his arm as it passed by.  
  
Suddenly, the torch just above Harry's head burst into flames, starling Harry for a moment before he tightened his grip on the cloak and ducked behind the same statue he and Ron had hidden themselves behind. A few seconds later, the ebony wrapped creature stalked by Harry and turned down the hall just to the right.  
  
Harry cautiously crept from behind the statue and walked forward, following the creature.  
  
"Too late to turn back now," he reasoned as he walked, careful to conceal each and every step.  
  
The creature took Harry through many winding halls and corridors, which gave Harry an especially hard time as he tried his best to remember the route. Suddenly, the creature stopped. If Harry hadn't been paying attention so closely, he would have stumbled forward and created a noise indicating his presence. Thankfully he was being overly cautious and stopped his foot in mid air as the creature waited. It turned its covered head slightly to the side, and stepped gracefully to the left, the excess material of the cloak dragging a train behind it.  
  
It stood before a painting of meadow with bright green and blue paint. The wind was blowing in the scene and the trees were wafting gently to the rhythm of the breeze. The creature raised its hand, still draped with the black cloth, to the frame of the portrait and pulled it from the wall as if it were a door. In a moment the creature had disappeared and the frame slammed shut, its noise echoing through the hallway.  
  
Harry stood frozen for a moment and listened to the steady beat of his heart. He collected his courage and continued to walk to the frame. He reached out his hand, the same way the creature had, and smoothly pulled from the wall. He stepped into the darkened room within the wall and quietly closed the painting behind him.  
  
Harry could immediately hear voices and shouts from the room around him, but did not dare to take a step forward. He surveyed his surroundings as best he could. It was a small room from what he could see through the poor lighting around him. He noticed opposite him was what looked like the top of a set of stairs. He cautiously moved over to the staircase, walking as soundlessly as physically possible. As Harry walked, he could easily see that the room in which he stood was simply an entrance to a much larger and grander room below. Harry peered around the top of the larger room and saw that the stone railing the accompanied the staircase leading down also wrapped around the top of the room, making a continuous balcony near the ceiling. Many windows reaching from the ceiling to the floor, the height of at least three stories, surrounded the room before Harry's eyes. The black sky outside with scattered balls of light could easily be seen from the windows and a full moon shot a stream of light through the room.  
  
Harry placed a hand on the railing to steady himself so that he might peer further into the room below. Through his cloak, Harry's hand felt a smooth and cool material, very different from the stone banister's rough texture he was expecting. Harry cautiously peered down and noted the black cloak the creature had been wearing only moments before. His heart began to race as he realized that the creature was unmasked and walking somewhere within the confines of this room.  
  
Harry continued to walk around the upper section of the room, walking away from the stairs and the black cloak draped over the railing. The shouts Harry heard when he entered from the painting were growing louder and louder as he moved around the balcony and a sound similar to slicing metal grew more distinct. When Harry had reached the other side of the large room, he felt it was finally safe to peer down into the lower half and examine it more closely.  
  
"Just try to get past me!" a man clad in black robes was shouting with a mocking tone at his opponent. His hair gleamed in the moonlight from the large windows just behind Harry's hidden body. The man was swiping a shiny metal sword in the air until it clashed with another with a loud twang.  
  
"Snape?" Harry thought to himself as he peered closer at the man's face. From the height it was difficult to be sure, but the thick grease of his hair could not lie.  
  
Harry looked to his opponent, a girl...with long black hair and a small frame.  
  
"Zora?" his thoughts pestered. "Why are Snape and Zora fighting?"  
  
The two were holding swords shinning in the moonlight and moving so fast that Harry could barely see the blurs of silver and occasional shinning light when the swords ceased periodically as they clashed together. Around the two were numerous tables, all covered with bottles or with different objects Harry did not immediately recognize, most appeared to belong in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"You can't get passed me!" Snape taunted, his voice booming in echo as it rose from the ground.  
  
"Watch me!" Zora retorted and jabbed her sword at Shape's side, which he quickly dodged and blocked with his own sword, locking hers in place for a long while. Finally he threw the sword further against her sword, the force knocking her back a few steps. Frustrated, she again slashed at Snape, this time piercing his robes and sweeping a tear in them, the sound of which soared up to Harry's ears.  
  
Snape fell to his knees, his sword clamoring to the ground at his side as he nursed his wound with his hand. A look of shock spread on his face as he kneeled there, holding his side with both hands.  
  
Harry watched curiously as his opponent, the one he was fighting only moments before and who now had the chance to get passed his presence and onto whatever it was he was protecting, threw her own sword down and rushed to Snape's side, covering his hands with her own.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed with an honest sorrow as she applied pressure to the wound.  
  
"It's fine, bloody blunting charms wearing off. It's not your fault. Can you heal it?" he asked, his words sounding as though they were painful and took a great effort to let them out.  
  
"No, I fell behind in that chapter," Zora replied and shook her head as she withdrew her hands. Harry watched as she peered at those hands, each coated with red blood, and he continued his watch as she frantically scrubbed them with her black robes.  
  
"I can only do little cuts," she finally replied when all the red had disappeared from her pale hands.  
  
"Fine then, get the potion," he said with a painful sigh.  
  
Harry watched as Zora rose from Snape's side and went to a small table at the edge of the room. She rustled through a few small bottles; the sound of glass knocking against glass filled the room as she nervously searched. She retrieved a green bottle and brought it to Snape. He bit the cork and spit it to the side. Harry noted the distinct smell of sausages wafting from the floor to his nose; it was the healing potion he had made in class on Halloween.  
  
"This one's from Draco," Zora commented as she took back the empty bottle.  
  
"Well, I'll probably be too weak to continue our practice...knowing his style. Perhaps we should stray from dueling tonight. Go to your vases...and don't break any tonight!" he added with a dangerous tone.  
  
"Snape...and Zora..." Harry thought as he watched. "Is this what she meant by tutoring? It looks like he's...training her, but what for?"  
  
A million scenarios filled with hate and violence rushed through Harry's head as he watched Zora move to a table and raise three glass vases...without the use of wand or hand. Harry felt his jaw drop as those three vases began to dance in the air, high above Zora's head and gracefully float and fall back to their place on the table.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry muttered to himself. 


	9. Chapter 9

A million scenarios filled with hate and violence rushed through his head as Harry watched Zora move to a table and raise three glass vases...without the use of wand or hand. Harry felt his jaw drop as those three vases began to dance in the air, high above Zora's head and gracefully float and fall back to their place on the table.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry muttered to himself.  
  
"Use you hands!" Snape shouted from the other end of the room. "I've told you a thousand times...center your power through your hands, your eyes will explode in a few years if you keep doing that!"  
  
"I know, I know...but wouldn't it be better to go blind than not use my arms at all?" Zora replied in a superior tone.  
  
"Just...do as I say, you'll thank me in the long run," Snape replied before he whipped his cape and clicked his heals to the other end of the room.  
  
"Yeah, you always say that," Zora muttered as she rolled her eyes and stretched her arms out in front of her body. She pointed her fingers at the vases and lifted all three again, making them rise and fall, and eventually fly about the room in every direction possible.  
  
Harry watched with undetached attention as the glass vases soared around the room. They glided gracefully under the tables and up to gently graze the ceiling before tumbling back the Zora's side and around the room again.  
  
"Professor Snape!" a voice called from the small room at the top of the stair case across from Harry.  
  
The vases fell from the air and a loud shattering sound erupted and filled the large room as it echoed up to Harry's ears. Harry shot his head up and noted Professor McGonagall's stern glare as she peered over the side of the banister, her eyes locked on Snape.  
  
"Busted," Harry thought cheerfully to himself as McGonagall walked gracefully down the stairs in her nightcap and nightgown.  
  
"How nice of you to join us, Minerva," Snape said, almost with a smile.  
  
"I didn't come on an inspection, but on an intervention, Professor Snape," McGonagall replied.  
  
Harry's face fell...there was no "What on earth are you doing?" or "Explain yourselves!" or anything of the sort. It almost appeared that she knew what was going on...and wasn't the least bit upset about it.  
  
"Zora, you've shattered your vases," Snape ignored McGonagall's statement as his head turned to the ground, the glittering pieces of the shattered glass shone in the moonlight from the high windows.  
  
"I'm sorry, Severus, I just broke my concentration," Zora replied, gazing at the pieces around the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear, I didn't mean to," McGonagall said kindly to Zora.  
  
"Don't apologize, Minerva, she should've had more control in the first place...we'll have to work on that later. Now, go and read up on that healing spell you fell behind on."  
  
Zora walked quietly to the edge of the room. She retrieved a small book from a large stack next to a wooden chair and began to read and flip through the pages. As she did this, McGonagall and Snape walked quietly to the other edge of the room and spoke in whispers. Harry cautiously followed the two, not taking his eyes off either of them for a moment.  
  
"I'm quite serious, Severus, I cannot allow this to continue," he heard McGonagall say as she folded her arms. "Zora is a very gifted girl in need of guidance and study, not violence and training. There has been talk in the halls about her bruises and scraps and scars-."  
  
"Which you lot were supposed to teach her to heal and conceal," Snape commented with a sneer Harry had never seen him take with another professor.  
  
"They should not be there in the first place!" McGonagall burst. She took in a deep breath and calmed herself before continuing, "Madame Pomfrey is especially concerned...and I'm running out of excuses. A child can only be caught in the trick staircase so many times before it becomes ridiculous. All I ask is that you end the physical hardship."  
  
"I can't agree to that...none of you can know what she is meant for, what will become of her, what she is expected to do. One day she will be trapped, powerless, and weak. Don't you want her out of that situation?"  
  
"If you won't comply...I'm forced to recommend to the other House Heads that Professor Lupin become in charge of her defense studies."  
  
"Excuse me!" Zora rang loudly from her book on the other side of the room. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak so loudly about my future while I'm right here."  
  
"What did I tell you about using that hearing of yours on other people's conversations?" Snape called back.  
  
"That's its all right if it concerns something I want to know about," Zora replied loudly. "Or at least that's what I wanted to hear you say. Look...Professor, I know what you mean with the whole fighting thing. But he has just as many scars as I do...I don't think Lupin would be up to me kicking him a few hundred times every night and...I'm not sure if I can go with another teacher. I've been with Severus this whole year; I don't think I'll be able to learn with another, I can't just change now."  
  
"Well, there you have it," Snape replied, with a superior tone in his voice, and devious grin on his face.  
  
"I will still speak with the other Houses...and as far as I can tell, you put the cut on her arm...you teach her to fix it."  
  
McGonagall gave a satisfied nod and walked to the staircase and out the door. Zora causally turned her eyes back to her book and continued reading. She leaned further against the wooden back of her chair and gently swing her left leg back and forth as she read, giving her a very childlike appearance.  
  
"Thank you for that," Snape called back to Zora after a long silence.  
  
"Well, I should've let you rot," she replied with a deep sigh without looking up.  
  
"Don't tell me you're still sore about last class," Snape replied with agitation.  
  
"You let the Slytherins create a potion that would do whatever they wanted to me for three minutes, what did you think would happen? They'd turn my hair blonde and back again? They hate me and you know it. They were probably trying to kill me!" she said angrily, but still kept her face straight and in her book.  
  
"They couldn't have killed you, they don't know how," Snape replied casually.  
  
"Some of them do," Zora replied finally looking up from her book. Her eyes were cold and her brows raised as she glared at Snape. Harry could plainly see she was referring to Draco.  
  
"He wouldn't kill you...not like that...no glory in it for him, it's a cowardly kill without physical strength."  
  
"So beside the point...what were you thinking?"  
  
"That I was peeved that when I awoke that morning, all of my robes had 'Slippery Snape' written on the back of them."  
  
"Oh, no one saw, I knew you could take it out...and you're the one who cut off all my hair when I wouldn't kill that frog!"  
  
"It grew back!" Snape replied childishly.  
  
"So beside the point!" Zora retorted.  
  
"Fine...I won't take our...small disagreements and dislike for one another out of this room...only if you agree to do the same. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed...anyway, I'd rather beat your face in than turn that damn turtle into a teapot again."  
  
"Get that spell yet?" Snape asked impatiently after a brief silence.  
  
"I don't know, let me try it on you and see if your stomach bursts into flames."  
  
Harry was stunned as he watched Snape casually walk over to Zora's side and let her apply the spell on his recent wound. She placed both hands over the cut at his stomach and closed her eyes. A small bolt of white light escaped her palms and went dead in an instant.  
  
"Did it work?" Zora asked as she peaked her eyes open.  
  
"Surprisingly, yes it did," Snape replied as he gently rubbed his side. "Congratulations, you're a sixth year student."  
  
"It's about time!" Zora exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"And since it is a holiday, no laps around the greenhouse tonight. You can go to your room early if you wish," he added with a yawn.  
  
Zora excitedly closed her book and placed it on top of the large stack. She wore the bright smile that showed off her gleaming teeth as she did a little dance and hop around the tables of magical items around her.  
  
"Don't get too excited, you have to stay with McGonagall tomorrow night...more turtles I presume."  
  
Zora stopped her dance mid step and brought her arms down from over her head and took the appearance of a defeated warrior.  
  
"Before you leave, I have a gift for you. I didn't really trust that the other girls would leave your presents alone in the morning, so here you are."  
  
Snape handed Zora a small box with green paper wrapped around it. There was no bow or tag, but Harry was impressed that Snape even took the time to wrap the gift instead of just throwing the item in Zora's face. Zora smiled and carefully removed the paper, which disintegrated into air before it even hit the floor. She opened the box and drew a small object from the inside.  
  
"It's a detection ring," Snape explained casually, "it detects harmful ingredients in food and drink. Think of it as sixteen missed holidays and birthdays."  
  
"Thank you so much," Zora said softly as she hugged her professor.  
  
Snape was taken back for a moment before he returned the embrace and cracked a smile. Zora stepped out of his arms and placed the ring on her finger with a bright and wonderful smile.  
  
"Clean up the room and off to bed," his voice boomed as he turned and walked up the stairs. Zora smiled after him and rubbed her thumb against her ring as she stood in her place.  
  
Her eyes went to the pile of shattered glass on the floor. She shot out her right arm and the glass disappeared, all the doors in the room closed, and every item placed itself in a rightful position. The windows just behind Harry closed and shuttered from the outside, blocking the moonlight. Small candles emerged from the ceiling and became enflamed and circled the upper and lower rooms, filling both with light.  
  
Zora's face was now on the balcony. Her smile broadened as she peered past Harry's concealed figure.  
  
"Come down from there before you break you neck!" she called in Harry's direction.  
  
Harry's heart began to pound and his head darted behind him and all around the balcony.  
  
"Yes, you...Harry! Come down," she persisted with a smile.  
  
Harry removed the cloak from his head so that his body was still covered.  
  
"You can see me?" he asked.  
  
"I can now," she smiled. "I could hear you too...come on down, before you fall. I said I can heal cuts, but I can't mend busted bodies."  
  
Harry removed the cloak and continued his path to the stairs across from him.  
  
"Careful," Zora warned as his feet reached the end of the staircase, "I think I missed some of the glass."  
  
"Oh!" Harry said as he took a step and glanced around the floor. Harry looked up form his spot. The room looked completely different from the floor looking up than the ceiling looking in. The windows that began at the ceiling reached all the way to the floor, they were now boarded and withdrawn, but their brilliant size remained. The walls were scattered with elaborate tapestries and paintings Harry had never seen before in all his wonderings through the halls of Hogwarts. There were at least twenty tables of all shapes and sizes taking up the edges of the surplus room. Each table held something different: bottles of potions, astronomy charts, maps, boxes upon boxes filled with Merlin knew what, and several filled with simple miscellaneous items that didn't seem magical or extra special in any way.  
  
"Nice isn't it?" Zora laughed as she too gazed around.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry blurted out. He hadn't meant it to sound so strong and arrogant, but he found it difficult with his mind racing as it was.  
  
"I'm not sure you'd want to know," Zora replied as she moved away from Harry's side. She retreated to a window at the edge of the room and sat at its edge. She rested her head against the stonewall and looked at Harry.  
  
"If you don't tell me...I'll-."  
  
"Tell Dumbledore? He already knows...it was his stupid idea in the first place," Zora replied quickly, her face trailing off to a painting a little way down on the wall she rested on.  
  
"Would you just tell me then?" Harry said impatiently.  
  
"If I tell you, you must promise me to never tell...or use it, do you understand? What am I saying...of course you won't tell! How am I going to explain this? Alright...'Once upon a time' there was a girl. She was a normal witch I guess you'd say...a little strange, but who isn't?...  
  
Severus sat at his desk, scratching away with his quill against the trapped parchment.  
  
"Student must use less beetles...it gives a bitter aftertaste," he said slowly to himself as he wrote it out. How unappreciative these students were of the craft of chemistry and potion-making. He wondered why they still allowed such children incapable of performing into such a school as Hogwarts.  
  
"Hallo, Severus," a light and musical voice sounded from just over his black covered head.  
  
Had it been such a long night that he was actually hearing her voice in his head? His eyes traveled up and there she stood. He was almost in awe for a moment, such separation as theirs would have that affect. Her light hair was pulled away from her face as it always was in their school days together. This allowed for her to slouch over a bubbling cauldron without tainting her gorgeous blonde locks and to keep those tendrils out of her magnificent blue eyes. Other than that hair and those eyes, she seemed a completely transformed person. Her robes were black, not the usual red or green she preferred, and her frame was small and bony as if she'd been sick for quite some time.  
  
"Lara?" Severus muttered as he stood from his chair, still in shock.  
  
"One and only," she chimed with a bright smile.  
  
He smiled too, but just for a moment. His back straightened suddenly and his face took on its classroom glare as he starred at her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, not breaking his mastered glare.  
  
Lara stood, her smile fell and her lip quivered with emotion. She turned from his sight, pretending to analyze a few bottles of some liquid she had never seen before. She sniffed quietly at the pestering tear in her left eye as she searched for the strength she had when learning at this very school...that little girl must still be there somewhere.  
  
"Such a way to greet an old friend?" she asked cheerfully. "It has been five years since we last spoke."  
  
"I know how long it's been, you don't have to remind me," he added harshly. "Are you still with him?"  
  
She stopped her analyzing. He could see by her frozen hand on an empty bottle that she was impacted by his words...he enjoyed her pain, it matched his.  
  
"I'm trying to leave," she replied with a jagged exhaling of breath as she turned to face him.  
  
"Why did you come here? If you haven't left, you're still bound to him...I want no part of whatever it is you want with me. Leave now!"  
  
"I need your help. I have nowhere else to go, you must understand that?" she pleaded, her pride scattered on the floor.  
  
"I can't help you," he replied.  
  
"You're the only one who can," Lara continued, "You left him...you survived."  
  
"I had a great deal of help...Dumbledore for one," Severus replied, he felt his hard face slipping and his voice retreating.  
  
"It's exactly what I need...I'm in...trouble," she replied, her voice had rapidly changed. It was full of honest fear and pleading that Severus could not ignore.  
  
"What do you mean 'trouble'?" Severus asked, fearful of the answer. Life under Voldemort's power was never enjoyable even on his good side. 'Trouble' was probably the absolute worst place anyone could be, especially at that moment in time. His power was at its height and his followers were scattered everywhere. No one on earth could stop him...no one.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she finally replied, trying to sound nonchalant and uncaring, but the crack in her final syllable gave her emotion away.  
  
He stared at her. Unmoving. Unbreathing. What could he say? What could he do?  
  
"What has he done to you?" he finally whispered.  
  
"I thought that should be obvious," she laughed, but dropped her smile at the sight of his face. Such pain and agony she had never wished on anyone, but she hadn't lied: she was in trouble and needed help from somewhere. "It's a spell...he designed it himself so I'm quite sure there is no...reversal."  
  
"What happened?" he pestered with growing anger. The thought of anyone harming Lara brought a bolt of heat through his heart and mind that enraged Severus to an uncontrollable state.  
  
"I told you...it's a spell. Basically...the prophecies are coming true. A child will be born soon that will eventually destroy him. He's simply setting off 'the plan' a bit earlier than he thought he would have to."  
  
"And he chose you?" Snape asked, his mind slowly remembering the old days and the old talk. He had never really believed in the prophecies, but "The Plan" Lara was referring to had been foolproof and brilliant...this is what was scaring him the most now, in his office, staring at his one time best friend.  
  
"He's improved it since you left...there were five of us instead of just one at a time. Each placed under the spell...only two spells will end in pregnancy."  
  
"Two? What about the time between?"  
  
"No time...the child against him will be born in less than a year. He wants his two now...one has already come forward with a confirmation on the boy...two have come with negative. There's only me and one other. I just need to hide until she's born," Lara added as she placed her hand over her stomach.  
  
"What will you do after that? He will not stop, you know that...you and the girl both."  
  
"Which is why...I need someone to take her," Lara replied. "I need you to take her."  
  
Severus looked into her eyes. He could see her hand shaking over her stomach and her eyes were filled with tears. She was scared, more than he had seen her in a long time.  
  
"You want me...to take the offspring...of an evil madman...and care for it as my own?"  
  
"That would be the general idea. I believe he will be satisfied with me alone if I convince him she is...gone."  
  
"What do you mean satisfied?" Severus asked, pretending the answer didn't exist and that this was just a dream without the realities of Voldemort's vengeance.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Severus. I know the rut I've gotten myself into. I didn't really think that it would work...you know how he is. But when I realized that I was pregnant...I had a vision of so many people dieing and so many beautiful things being destroyed...I couldn't be responsible for that. You must take her and teach her...don't let him have her, you must promise me!"  
  
"I can't..." Severus struggled out.  
  
"Then tell me who can! I can't give her to him. You now the prophecy...I can't let him do this...I just can't," she said as the tears flowed freely from her eyes.  
  
Severus wanted to hold her and comfort her, but part of him wouldn't allow it. She had turned on him, abandoned him for power. She was suffering now for it, but that didn't mean she didn't deserve it. At least she had realized what was going on, what was happening to her, and what her future held; such realizations were oblivious to her mind years before.  
  
"We must go to Dumbledore immediately," Severus replied awkwardly. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Then tell me who can! I can't give her to him. You now the prophecy...I can't let him do this...I just can't," she said as the tears flowed freely from her eyes.  
  
Severus wanted to hold her and comfort her, but part of him wouldn't allow it. She had turned on him, abandoned him for power. She was suffering now for it, but that didn't mean she didn't deserve it. At least she had realized what was going on, what was happening to her, and what her future held; such realizations were oblivious to her mind years before.  
  
"We must go to Dumbledore immediately," Severus replied awkwardly.  
  
"So...what happened?" Harry asked Zora in a faint whisper.  
  
Zora remained in her spot next to the window, looking at the paintings or the floor or at the tables, but never at Harry as the story went on.  
  
"Dumbledore hid her...in this room actually, and she gave birth to the girl," Zora replied shortly.  
  
"Did Voldemort...kill her?" Harry asked.  
  
"No one knows for sure, but people don't just disappear without dying do they?" Zora replied coldly.  
  
"I suppose not...so, the baby...it was you, wasn't it?" Harry said.  
  
"You're a genius, Harry," Zora laughed, a layer of sarcasm deep in her throat. "Yes, yes...I am the devil child created to come and wreak havoc over the world and bring about your destruction."  
  
"But...you're not trying to kill me right now...and Snape's got you, he never did."  
  
"After I was born, Severus took me to an orphanage in America...he figured if the ex-best friend of the mother of 'the girl' showed up to teach with none other than a baby girl that it would set off suspicion. When I was there I was...not well liked. I had all these powers from when I was so young...how many people do you know could make their teacher go bald when they got angry...when you're five? I was...feared...and I liked it...that's the part of him in me. But then no one wanted to play with me or talk to me at all, no one wanted anything to do with me. I was alone a lot and when I got that letter, it all made sense. I thought something normal was going to happen for a change. But no, I found out not only am I different from Muggles, I'm different from wizards too. I've got a past and a future that I don't want any part of."  
  
"What do you mean your future?"  
  
"There's a prophecy, Harry," Zora said with a patient sigh. "You will destroy Voldemort, and his offspring will eventually destroy you. For the past six years, Severus has been trying to get the school to accept me, but the Ministry didn't want me in. They thought it would be better to just leave me without training because if I don't have the training I can't take the steps set out for me. But when Voldemort came to power, they panicked. He's been searching for me and they thought it better to train me here and risk having me go with him anyway or staying with Dumbledore and use me against him somehow."  
  
"You're not going with him are you?" Harry asked, still not quite sure if this girl was the same he had made friends with or was the actually being she was created to be.  
  
"No...I couldn't do that, I know too much to do that," Zora replied.  
  
"So...this is why you turned the way you did in Potions class?" Harry asked curiously, thinking on all the strange observances he and his friends had made over the year.  
  
"Of course, I was born evil...that makes nearly everything about me evil, including my personality. I can't help that, it's how I was made - it's my nature."  
  
"And...Halloween night? That was you in the hallway wasn't it?" Harry asked as he thought of his slashed arm.  
  
"Halloween?" Zora asked as she studied Harry. "I was...in my bedroom after the banquet. I remember I slept most of the night through."  
  
"But you said you were studying with Draco," Harry commented.  
  
"We were," Zora replied with finality.  
  
She was darting around details, Harry could see that plainly. She knew more than she was letting on and wouldn't tell him, so Harry chose not to pester further.  
  
"So...you're not a vampire then?" Harry asked with a laugh, desperate to lighten the air around them.  
  
"A what? Is that what you three thought of me? A vampire!"  
  
"Well...the whole not eating thing...and the blood missing...and seeing you stalk around at night...and the sunglasses..."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it was pretty suspicious. I really was studying at the time...training mostly, I don't sleep that much, I don't know why - it's a natural thing, and the sunglasses I have to wear because that's where my center is, my eyes. They're very sensitive. If too much sunlight gets to them, I can't control it, and there's no telling what'll happen...the sunglasses help till I'm strong enough to control it on my own."  
  
"So...you didn't steal the blood?"  
  
"God, I could never do that! I'm such a chicken!"  
  
"You're not a chicken, you stood up to Snape in front of the whole class...it took guts," Harry assured her.  
  
"Yeah, but who wouldn't take a hit at him if they knew they couldn't get in trouble?" Zora smiled.  
  
"You have a point," Harry chuckled.  
  
"We pick on each other constantly, it's not a big deal...but in public he gets a little moody about it, I was angry with him the night before so...I just did it on a whim. Plus, I felt sorry for poor Neville, does he always have so much trouble?"  
  
"Yes, actually he does...except when it comes to girls I suppose," Harry added with just a hint of bitterness.  
  
"What do you mean?" she inquired.  
  
"Oh...nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
"Ginny, right? You like her a lot don't you? Don't worry, she likes you too...but, there may be other things affecting her choices, I wouldn't take it personally. All I can say is...just keep things as they are for a while, things will work out."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I have the dark curse, dear Harry, and everything that goes with it," Zora replied with a smile.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded his head. She really wasn't the creature he thought at all. She was what her first impressions told him: a kind girl and a dear friend. He pondered for a moment how he was going to explain everything to Hermione and Ron without telling her secrets.  
  
"Don't worry about the other two," Zora replied to his thoughts, "they will discover something that I'm sure will avert her attention away from the 'vampire' scenario. They will be too busy investigating Ginny's attack I'm sure to worry about little ole me. And by the way, she's feeling fine and thinking of you."  
  
Harry stepped closer and sat next to Zora at the window. He had been standing away from her, the shock of her stories on his mind were forcing him at bay, but now she was saying something he needed to hear and he couldn't resist.  
  
"How...what's she thinking?" Harry asked as he settled on the cold floor.  
  
"She's worried...you should send her an owl. It doesn't have to be anything romantic, just ask her how she's feeling and that sort of thing."  
  
"You're powers let you do all this...read minds...see the future and things like that?"  
  
"It's all I can do...I only have dark power, things that are banned or difficult come naturally to me. The downfall is without it I can't do a thing...not even a simple Wingardium Leviosa will work. And don't even get me started on DADA...it's like a rat using poison on itself."  
  
"Well, I guess you have to take it and control it the best you can," Harry said, trying to be helpful.  
  
"It's getting late," Zora smiled, "Better get to bed...ah! Bed! I haven't really slept in almost three weeks!"  
  
Harry smiled as he pressed his hands against the stone floor and pushed himself up. As he began to stand, a sharp pain dug into his palm, forcing him to withdraw his hand and sit back down.  
  
"Ouch!" He and Zora both rang in unison.  
  
Harry looked over at her in surprise as he looked to her own hand she was holding in front of her face.  
  
"You cut yourself too?" she asked as she looked over to his hand.  
  
Harry looked and saw a stream of blood sliding across his palm and then he looked over to her stream at the tip of her finger.  
  
"Yeah, glass," he replied as he eyed a few pieces under the windowsill.  
  
"I'm so sorry...I thought I got most of it. I can heal it of you like," she added helpfully.  
  
"I won't...burst into flames or anything, right?" Harry asked a little nervous.  
  
"They're small," she smiled, "I can do small cuts pretty good."  
  
Harry rested his hand in his lap and allowed her to take it in her own. She closed her eyes and touched the tip of his cut with her bleeding finger. A small white light exited her cut and she carefully dragged her finger across his palm, the cut sealing as her finger crossed the wound. Harry looked in awe as she healed both wounds at the same time.  
  
Suddenly, a pang of heat surrounded his palm and a pain Harry could not remember ever feeling before entered his whole body. Harry looked down and saw a bolt of red light was now oozing from Zora's finger. Harry raised his eyes to Zora's face and saw she was as equally surprised as he was. Her face was tinted red against the light, but he could tell she was becoming paler and paler and she too watched her finger.  
  
Just as quickly as the pain and light had come, they departed. Harry looked at Zora and judged her. What was she doing to him? Did she mean for that to happen? But she was just as shocked as he, sitting in the cold dark and staring at her hands.  
  
"Does that usually happen?" Harry muttered out finally.  
  
"No, I don't know what just happened," she replied with complete honesty in her eyes. "Our cuts touched," Zora went on. "Maybe you're not supposed to do that...or only heal one at a time," Zora added with an assuring smile.  
  
Harry nodded his head and peered at his palm. The blood was gone but a shiny scar nearly glowed in the candlelight.  
  
"That's odd," Zora commented as she looked at his palm and then to her finger. "I'm sorry, I don't usually leave scars."  
  
"It's alright," Harry smiled, easing her expression. "What's one more?" he added as he rubbed his forehead.  
  
Harry lie in his bed, staring at his canopy as it seemed he always did when unable to sleep or reluctant to leave bed. How had he managed to fall asleep at all the night before? He remembered not feeling tired at all as he came to bed from his night with Zora, but fell immediately into his dream world. He was reminded that it was Christmas morning, but felt no joy in that he would have no one to share it with. There was no Ron snoring in the bed next to his and no Hermione rushing in and waking them to open their presents. There was nothing but a dead silence, making Harry want to roll over and fall back to sleep.  
  
After about an hour or two of silence and tossing around, Harry finally decided to leave his bed and go to his lonely Christmas morning.  
  
Harry slowly walked from his bed and to the common room. A great green tree stood not far from the roaring fireplace. Despite Harry's lonely heart, the sight made him smile and feel comforted. He kneeled next to the fire and peered at his presents, neatly piled in one corner. Harry guessed from the ample space around the rest of the tree, the remainder of the Gryffindor house staying over the holidays had already collected their share of presents.  
  
Harry excitedly picked up the top present of his stack and tore it open, a box of brownies from Mrs. Weasley wrapped in a newly knit red sweater with a golden Gryffindor lion on the front. Next came a box of a dozen creepy crawling chocolate spiders from the twins. Harry felt obliged to dive into the treats and had eaten three before he reached the next gift. It was a camera from both Ron and Hermione with special film that moved when developed. Harry guessed that the two had done their shopping together and was not offended by the joint gift; it was obviously an expensive one from what his eyes could judge.  
  
Harry looked further at his pile and saw another small box. It was a shiny red paper with white ribbon, the identical wrapping of his birthday gift from earlier in the year. He guessed immediately that it must be from Ginny. Harry smiled brightly as he carefully tore off the paper and opened the box. Just below the lid lay a small bottle and a carefully folded yellow piece of parchment. Harry unfolded it as he realized it was indeed from Ginny.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Greetings from everyone at the Burrow. We all miss you and wish you were here for the holiday. Hope you're enjoying your time off. As for the bottle with this, it's a potion I whipped up for you. It's very hard to make, so use it wisely. When the time is right, it will help you decide in a situation when you must. I know you were thinking about what you want to do with your life after Hogwarts and I was hoping this would help.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ginny  
  
PS - Don't mention the potion to anyone, it's not exactly something mum wanted me brewing up if you know what I mean."  
  
Harry read the paper several more times. He imagined Ginny sitting at her desk as the potion was brewing next to her. Harry noticed her careful writing differed from that of her Herbology notes she would study in the common room. She had been careful and precise in her penmanship and tone.  
  
Then there was the post script message. Harry got the sinking feeling that Ginny might have dabbed into some advanced magic or even dark if need be to make such a potion as this. Harry felt a stab of pride as he thought of Ginny looking through all those mysterious books to find the exact potion to brew especially for him with rare ingredients she needed to hunt for and an especially difficult brewing method. Harry shook his head and the thoughts that he was special and different in the eyes of Ginny; it was probably a potion she had learned in her fourth or fifth year...it wasn't a big deal.  
  
Harry closed his fingers over the fragile bottle of dark purple elixir and slid it into his pocket, reasoning he would find a more secure and permanent space for it some time later. He grazed his eyes over the carefully written letter and placed it too into his pocket next to the bottle.  
  
He peered around the room to be sure he did not miss any gifts from his friends before stacking his gifts carefully and bringing them up to his bed. After stowing away his new sweater and other gifts carefully into his trunk and placed his candies and brownies on his night table, Harry found the room around him unpleasantly quiet and deserted. The feeling of loneliness that had momentarily been eased by the holiday had returned.  
  
Harry lay back on his bed and gazed once again to his canopy, thinking about the previous night. About everything Zora had told him.  
  
"Well, it was a bit confusing," Harry thought to himself. "Zora was born from a girl...who had a pregnancy spell cast on her...by the Dark Lord? And now...she's got dark powers, which she can't really control yet, and she and a boy like her are destined to kill me somehow... I suppose it's possible," he concluded. "But not very likely to happen again I hope."  
  
However, his mind was set at ease with the fact that the intimidating creature stalking the halls late at night was only Zora...there was no vampire or evil demon loose in the castle. Although...she did deny being out on Halloween. If it wasn't her, then what was that thing following him in the halls? What had slashed his arm? What was it that had stolen the blood on Halloween night?  
  
Harry pushed his thoughts aside, it was no good to dwell on them when the answers were hidden from his realizations. Instead, he turned to his night table and opened the small drawer. Inside, he placed the yellow parchment with Ginny's delicate handwriting scratched into it. He held the small bottle containing the purple liquid in his hand, he thought of Ginny's note and the power he was holding. He returned the bottle to his pant pocket where it would remain each day until it was finally used.  
  
He looked to his night table and saw a stack of parchment held underneath the brownies Mrs. Weasley had sent him. He reached over to the stack and dug through his bag momentarily for a quill and ink well. He thought of Ginny's care in her letter and set out to equal her own style.  
  
"Dear Ginny,  
  
Thank you so much for the gift, it's very thoughtful of you and I know I will use it wisely. I hope your Christmas is going well and that you are having a good time, tell the family I say hello. I wanted to write sooner, but could not find the time, and ask how you are feeling. Since you made this potion, I would think you are doing much better than the last time we spoke and I am glad for it. Enjoy the rest of your holiday and I look forward to seeing you all again.  
  
Harry"  
  
Harry read over the letter several more times. Would she notice that he wasn't always this formal and unemotional when he was writing letters? Before Harry had another urge to rip up the letter and re-write another filled with secrets and emotions, he quickly tied the letter with a blue ribbon and sent it off with Hedwig straight to the Burrow. 


	11. Chapter 11

Before Harry had another urge to rip up the letter and re-write another filled with secrets and emotions, he quickly tied the letter with a blue ribbon and sent it off with Hedwig straight to the Burrow.  
  
Harry felt himself running through the marble corridors around him. He didn't know where he was anymore or even how he got there, but he had to get to her. His arm was throbbing in pain at his side as he ran, the potion was wearing off and the blood was running down his arm. He slowed down his running enough to catch a breath and examine it. The blood had stained the sleeve of his shirt and it was carefully pouring from the slash at his arm, he didn't mind the pain anymore...it just didn't seem important. He looked up from his spot and saw two separate corridors before him.  
  
He looked to the right and saw Zora pacing in a darkened room. The room was decorated in green velvets on the walls and over the bed, overall very luxurious. She was pacing on a Persian rug of all things, looking extremely worried and deep in thought. He got the feeling of urgency coming form her as he watched and could faintly see tears in her eyes, although he didn't completely understand why they were there.  
  
Then Harry looked to the left of the hallway and saw a vision of Ginny sitting on the floor. Her arms were shackled together and linked to the white marble wall. The room was bare and desolate, filled with an impending feeling of death and danger. Her head was bent down, her red hair covering her face, but Harry could see the shaking of her shoulders. She was crying that was certain, but Harry sensed it was not for the same reasons as Zora.  
  
His mind snapped back to the dark corridor and the two passageways. His mind switched from right to left, right to left, trying to decide. They were both in danger, he knew it from the feeling in his stomach, and they both needed his help. But what if he could only save one? Who was he supposed to choose?  
  
Harry's eyes burst open and he stared in wonder at the canopy surrounding his bed. His heart was still pounding in his chest, echoing in his ears and his hair was plastered to his head with cold sweat. He let out a sigh of relief as he realized it was only a dream. There was no impending death hanging over Ginny or Zora, no choices to be made. He could lie and relax and pretend it truly was just a dream. However, the feeling piercing at his brain and the pit of his stomach told him it was something more. A message he had to interoperate.  
  
He threw the bedspread from over his body and fumbled at his night table for his glasses. The blurs faded into palpable objects as the round specs covered Harry's eyes. He carefully and quietly went to the trunk at the foot of his bed and retrieved his cloak. He held the watery material before his body and admired it for a moment before draping it over himself. Harry stood for a moment and listened to the gentle snoring around him as he left his room, leaving the four snoring boys behind him.  
  
"And then I wake up," Harry added with a shrug to signify he was finished telling the story of his dream.  
  
Zora was peering thoughtfully at the floor as she quietly nibbled at her bottom lip.  
  
"What do you think it means?" Harry asked as he watched her stand from the stone floor and began to walk around the elaborate room.  
  
As she walked, continuing to bite her lip in thought, Harry trailed his eyes from her and glanced around to the impressive sight around him. For over a month he had been making these visits, not every night of course, but he tried to make them more and more frequent. Zora tended to get a bit lonely around three AM after Snape would leave her to study and she clearly enjoyed the company of an informed friend like Harry.  
  
"Well, Zora?" Harry pestered impatiently when he withdrew his eyes from the stacks of books at the other end of the room.  
  
She broke her biting and turned back to Harry, "I think...it was just a dream."  
  
"Really?" Harry replied with a sigh of relief. "It was just so vivid, so real...I was afraid I would actually have to make a choice like that between you two."  
  
"I have dreams like that too, Harry. Everyone does, it was just a dream," she smiled. Her smile comforted him and set his mind at ease. If something were wrong, she would tell him...the voice in his head echoed happily. Everything was going to be all right. But the feeling deep in his gut remained and told him something was off...she wouldn't really keep something like that from him would she?  
  
"Are you sure, I mean...it felt so real," Harry said after a few moments of contemplation.  
  
"It wasn't real, Harry," Zora smiled. "You're in Hogwarts and Ginny and I aren't in trouble. Everything is fine. Now tell me about Ron and Hermione, what have they said about the whole vampire deal?"  
  
"Well...they haven't gone out since first week when they didn't see it...I mean you. Hermione hasn't mentioned it, but I know she still looks it up in books. Ron's just kinda there...worried about Ginny I suppose. She was having some dreams over the holiday he said...she'd be screaming, but couldn't remember anything. Do you think that means anything either?"  
  
Zora was once again nibbling on her lower lip, "It's probably nothing. Traumatized ...who wouldn't be?"  
  
"If anything were wrong...you would tell me, right?" Harry asked as he finally acknowledged the nervous feeling his gut as doubt.  
  
"Anything you need to know now, I will tell you. Don't worry so much," she added with a bright smile.  
  
"So, how's training going for you?" Harry asked as he peered over at the swords sprawled on one of the many tables in the vast room and noted one had a deep red tip of blood.  
  
"Good, I guess," Zora replied. "I actually get to do the whole classroom thing now...as in sit with the actual class and answer questions and take sixth year level tests. Speaking of, I had a dream last night - there's a pop quiz tomorrow during potions."  
  
"That's so creepy how you do that! You really just dream things?" Harry asked as he looked at her with a hint of admiration.  
  
"Only stupid things really, Severus says I've dreamt my whole life...I just block all the important stuff out and remember the trivial things. It comes back though, right after something happens I'll remember I dreamt about it...or just before, but only little things I remember. Like...tomorrow's pop quiz, and the next Quidditch game score."  
  
"You know the score!" Harry burst excitedly, feeling his eyes bulge.  
  
"Yes, but I can't tell you," Zora replied firmly. "It would interfere...not very good thing to do."  
  
"Fine, but not even a little hint?" Harry pleaded. The match was against Slytherin and Harry was dying to catch a defeated look on Draco's face before the year was up.  
  
"No! Now, if you don't mind...I have...work...to do."  
  
Harry just smiled, he knew she really didn't have anything to do but read. "You don't have to lie...I know you just don't want to tell me."  
  
"So, I'm not the only psychic in the room. No, I really should read the next chapter in DADA, although I don't really see the point. Besides, you have to be up in three hours."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right," Harry laughed as he looked at his wristwatch.  
  
Harry stood from the cold ground and draped the watery material of his cloak over his body.  
  
"Best looking I've seen you, Harry," Zora smiled.  
  
"Oh hush!" he called from the material and darted up the stairs to the painting door concealing the room.  
  
Harry sat on his Firebolt, looking down on the Quidditch pitch below his dangling feet. It seemed this game would never end, partially because of the overcast skies, leaving little light to catch a glimpse of the Snitch. Harry withdrew his eyes from watching the Slytherins score yet another point and concentrated on peering around the pitch.  
  
"I can't see anything," he muttered to himself as he strained his eyes through the near darkness, searching for a gleam of gold.  
  
"Even with those obnoxious specs, you still can't see, Potter?" Draco sneered close by.  
  
Harry had reasoned long ago that it was best to simply ignore Draco during these games. There was no point in getting worked up over silly remarks when there was a game resting on his shoulders.  
  
Harry easily glided just out of earshot of Draco as he continued to scan the pitch. Suddenly, just out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught a glimpse of something shinning. He darted his head quickly and saw the tiny gold flicker circling around the Slytherin side's three hoops. Harry quickly began to ease his way over to the goal posts, careful not to tip off Draco, who was only a few yards away. Harry decided he was close enough and could plainly see the ball of gold darting up and down and around, but remaining within the same basic area.  
  
"Another ten points for Slytherin," Lee Jordan announced half-heartedly and was followed by a loud uproar from the green section of the stadium. Harry noted Draco out of the corner of his eye was cheering and laughing, completely distracted. It was now or never. Harry bolted forward on his broom and charged at the Snitch.  
  
"Harry Potter's spotted the Snitch!" Lee Jordan cheerfully chimed in as all Harry's surroundings turned to a blur.  
  
The Snitch was flying just out of his reach, but Harry kept his concentration on its gleaming shine and followed it wherever it led. He could feel Draco near his side. Harry reached out his hand and made a grab for the Snitch. He felt his palm close over the golden ball just as he felt the thin boy at his side slam violently against him. Harry lost his grip on his broom and fell to the hard ground below.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw the gray clouds covering the sky above him was decorated with a few early stars. He felt a pain in his back and his head as he struggled to move. He thought it best to just lie and wait for the pain to pass or at least settle a little. He raised his right hand and saw the golden ball trapped between his fingers.  
  
"Harry Potter's caught the Snitch! Victory for Gryffindor," Lee Jordan was boasting happily.  
  
"You all right, Harry?" Fred was asking at his side. Harry turned his head and saw Fred crouched next to him, his face full of worry, much like one Mrs. Weasley would give him.  
  
"I'm great," Harry smiled as he played with the Snitch in his hand. "Help me up."  
  
Fred smiled and helped Harry to his feet. The pain had not weakened at all as Harry rose from his place and stood and wobbled slightly from side to side.  
  
"Hasn't anyone told you that your bum has more padding to land on, not your back?" Fred asked once Harry was stable on his own feet.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind for next time," Harry smiled as he rubbed his back. "Oh, I'd better see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Of course," Fred replied. "You can't enjoy the party tonight if you're in pain...let's go."  
  
Harry and Fred slowly made their way through the growing crowd congratulating them and the rest of the team following close behind on their victory.  
  
"Make way, give him some air...No, he's only hurt his back...Nothing serious...Yes, he'll be able to play next game..." Fred was replying at Harry's side as they walked to the Infirmary.  
  
"Why is it, Mr. Potter, that out of all the players on the Quidditch teams, you are the one who ends up here the most?" Madame Pomfrey asked in her harsh yet kind tone.  
  
"'Cause he plays harder than any other, and better too," Fred replied joyfully.  
  
"Well, it's nothing too serious. You hit your back quite hard when you landed and it will be sore for a few days, I suggest plenty of rest and a few drops of an Ache-Freeing potion with your meals...and ease during practices, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Of course, always," Fred winked at him, making Harry smirk and Madame Pomfrey let out an exasperated sigh and left the two boys.  
  
"Feeling any better?" Zora asked with her usual bright smile as she walked up to Harry's bed.  
  
Harry laughed inwardly as he watched Fred out of the corner of his eye; his reactions were pure comedy even though Fred didn't mean them to be.  
  
"Hallo, Zora," Fred smiled widely and straightened himself immediately.  
  
"Hey, Fred...haven't seen you lately, how are you?" she smiled brightly.  
  
"Just fine," Fred smiled. "Oh...and you?"  
  
"I'm good, I just need to talk to Harry for a moment."  
  
"Of course...I'll leave you two then," Fred replied as he slowly walked between the rows of beds and finally out the door.  
  
Zora watched and made sure the door was closed before she smiled back at Harry and sat on the bed next to his legs.  
  
"Guess the score!" Harry said with a smile as he relaxed against his pillow..  
  
"Two-thirty to One-Seventy...Gryffindor," Zora smiled. "How do you feel?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, just sore...wait a sec...where are your glasses?"  
  
Zora smiled even brighter, her eyes twinkling, "You noticed. I don't have wear them...I can control it now, isn't that great?"  
  
"Yeah...it is," he smiled honestly.  
  
"But that's not why I needed to talk to you," she said as her smile faded. "You fell off your broomstick and fell twenty feet to the ground. I saw it."  
  
"Yeah, I know...everyone saw. Damn Draco, doesn't play fair."  
  
"I saw...but I wasn't at the game. I was in the dungeons, cleaning out my cauldron."  
  
"The dungeons...but...but you can't see the pitch from there," Harry added thoughtfully.  
  
"I know," Zora replied, "that's why I needed to talk to you. I was cleaning and I caught a flash...no, it was more than a flash...it was a vision of you playing. Draco hitting you and you falling. And then..."  
  
"Then what?" Harry pleaded her to go on as he rose his head from his pillow an inch or two, all his body would allow him pain-free; he was captivated by what she was saying now.  
  
"My hand started bleeding," she said questioningly as she unfolded her palm and showed her hand.  
  
There on her index finger was the cut from the glass vase over a month before. Harry looked closely and saw a faint trickle of blood surrounding the slash.  
  
"I thought it healed," Harry asked as he looked to his own cut across his palm. His was a mere scar through his hand, but hers was open and bleeding.  
  
"They did heal...both of them...but when you fell it opened again."  
  
"Do you know what happened? With the cut? Why it opened?"  
  
"I honestly don't know," Zora replied as she looked at her hand. "I tried to heal it myself, but it won't close. Then I had a nagging feeling that I had to see you and make sure you were all right. I'll ask Severus and McGonagall if they know anything about mixed blood...it's probably nothing...I hope."  
  
"Harry! Are you all right?" Ginny asked as she came running toward the bed.  
  
"Quiet, please, Ms. Weasley!" Madame Pomfrey shouted from her office door, her voice echoing against the walls.  
  
"Sorry!" Ginny shouted back twice as loud as before.  
  
"I'm fine, Gin, just hurt my back," Harry smiled and nodded his head assuredly.  
  
Ginny let out a sigh of relief and smiled, then turned her eyes to Zora. Her smile slid down her face as it turned a shocking white color and her eyes grew rather wide. Ginny slowly backed away from the black haired girl and moved to the other side of Harry's bed.  
  
"Ginny, we told you to wait!" Ron said as he walked hand in hand with Hermione between the rows of beds.  
  
"I wanted to be sure Harry was ok," she replied, not taking her eyes from Zora.  
  
"Of course he's...ok," Ron replied as he turned his eyes to Zora.  
  
"Hello," Zora replied, her smile fading into a stiff line.  
  
"Zora," Hermione smiled nervously, "didn't expect to see you here. Where are your glasses?"  
  
"On a day like this? You insane? No sun for miles...not even a vampire would need sunglasses on a day like today."  
  
Harry laughed inwardly as all three of his friends' bodies stiffened in fear.  
  
"Well, I better let you rest," Zora replied to Harry. "I'll see you all...later," she added as she raised her eyebrows and gave a devious smirk.  
  
Harry had to turn his face to the bed next to him and bite his lip hard to keep himself from laughing.  
  
"Well...that was different," Hermione replied as Zora exited the room.  
  
"Told you she wasn't a vampire," Harry replied when he had regained his composure.  
  
"Then what was..." Hermione began, but then looked in Ginny's direction and stopped herself immediately.  
  
"Whatever you have to say, I can hear it too," Ginny replied, looking a little hurt by Hermione's resistance to have her hear what she had to say. "I'm part of this too, ya know?"  
  
"She's right, Hermione," Ron replied bravely, standing up to Hermione when she felt strongly about something wasn't the safest thing to do in the world, especially when she was your girlfriend. "She is part of this and she knows everything...I told her...anything you have to say about the attack or Zora or the blood...you can say it in front of Ginny."  
  
"Then what was that thing in the halls?" Hermione finished her statement.  
  
"A ghost...a student...a teacher...who knows. It was probably nothing," Harry replied, keeping his promise not to tell Zora's secret. "What we need to worry about are other uses for the blood and everything with Ginny's attack. But I can guarantee you all, Zora has nothing to do with any of this."  
  
"And how can you be so sure?" Hermione asked, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"I asked her," Harry replied nonchalantly.  
  
"You asked her? Are you insane! And like she would even be honest with you about it!"  
  
"She was honest...she has nothing to do with this. I believe her like I would believe any of you."  
  
"But she's evil...you said it yourself," Ginny chimed in a quiet voice.  
  
"I was wrong...anyone can be wrong. But now I know better...she's just like us with a few...quirks. It's nothing life threatening. If you can't trust her...then trust me, she's on our side."  
  
Hermione shifted her glance to Ginny and to Ron and then back to Harry.  
  
"All right," Hermione replied reluctantly, "but can we please start concentrating on the fact that there is still something going on here? Even if it's not Zora, it's someone."  
  
"Yes, but not tonight," Harry grumbled as he rested against his pillow again.  
  
"Why not tonight?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
Harry looked to each of his friends and smiled, "Tonight...we celebrate." 


	12. Chapter 12

"I was wrong...anyone could be wrong. But now I know better...she's just like us with a few...quirks. It's nothing life threatening. If you can't trust her...then trust me, she's on our side."  
  
Hermione shifted her glance to Ginny and to Ron and then back to Harry.  
  
"All right, but can we please start concentrating on the fact that there is still something going on here? Even if it's not Zora, it's someone."  
  
"Yes, but not tonight," Harry grumbled.  
  
"Why not tonight?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
Harry looked to each of his friends and smiled, "Tonight...we celebrate."  
  
A smile spread on all surrounding Harry's bed and they gave happy and excited looks to each other.  
  
"Ginny? Are you in here?" a hesitant voice called from the door of the Infirmary.  
  
Quick padding footsteps echoed off the walls and ceased when Neville appeared and stopped in front of Harry's bed. Neville appeared a little flushed and out of breath. Harry wondered if he had been walking with such quick steps all the way from the common room.  
  
"Hello, Harry," he smiled happily, catching his breath. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thanks, Neville," Harry replied with a smile and a slight nod.  
  
"Ginny...can I talk to you for a second?" Neville said quietly and quite unconfidently as he eyed the youngest Weasley.  
  
"Sure," she smiled brightly and followed Neville out of the Infirmary.  
  
Harry followed the pair with his eyes, a twinge of jealousy hitting his stomach. How nice it must be to call on such a wonderful girl at any time of the day and actually have her agree to follow.  
  
"Your back will be all right tonight?" Hermione asked, trying to break Harry's glare with the back of Neville's head.  
  
"What? Oh! Yes, Madame Pomfrey said it'll be fine...just sore for a while," Harry replied awkwardly.  
  
"Well, we'd better let you rest for a while then...see you tonight," Ron smiled.  
  
Harry quietly nodded his head and sunk back into his pillow. He watched as his two best friends walk down between the rows of beds. Halfway down, Ron reached over to Hermione's side and took her hand in his own. She looked down to their hands and back up at him, her cheeks slightly flushed with a slight pink and her eyes dazzled with admiration.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and slammed his head against the pillow has hard as he could. He let his eyes slowly close and his mind drift off into a peaceful dreamless sleep.  
  
"Chocolate spiders! Chocolate spiders!" George announced as he carefully walked down the dormitory steps. He was carrying a large box filled with tiny packages. He set the large box down and all in the common room rushed up to him.  
  
"Hey! One each! Greedy sons of...Harry! Have you seen Ron?" George said as he eyed the crowd.  
  
"No...I haven't seen him since I was in the Infirmary, why?" Harry replied as he took one of the small packages.  
  
The small white box had a paper on the top help on by a sealing charm that read "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Original Crawling Chocolate Spider! Crawls longer than any other candy spider! Eat at your own risk!"  
  
George gave Harry a devious smile and reached over a first year's head for one of the boxes, "Wanted to give him a little gift," he said with a wink.  
  
Harry smiled as he watched George make his way through the crowd, searching for his brother. Harry too found himself searching the crowd for his friend, but he found no Ron...or Hermione...or Ginny. All those he had felt like celebrating with were not even present in the room. He could not help letting out a disappointed sigh in the midst of all the celebration. He smiled a few more times and accepted a few more congratulations before he quietly slipped out of the common room.  
  
He heard the voices fade as the portrait quietly closed behind him as Harry began to walk down the deserted hallway. As his heels clicked against the stone floor, Harry began to think again of what Zora had told him earlier in the evening. She had seen him falling off his broomstick from the dungeons. She was having visions about him, but not just visions. She was seeing a catastrophic event as it was happening. Was it a side effect of their blood mingling? It seemed from how she had spoken that she could not see anyone and everyone if they came in contact with a harmful event. She made it sound as though it were the first time anything like this had happened. This made Harry worry a little. Could she only see harmful events? Or could she tap in whenever she wanted? Could Harry do the same?  
  
It was at this thought that Harry suddenly stopped. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of what Zora was doing at that moment. He concentrated on what she was doing, trying to locate her exactly, trying to see what she was doing. Harry let out a defeated sigh when he saw nothing but the blackness of his own eyelids. He would just have to ask during his next three AM visit.  
  
Harry looked around him and was surprised to find he had wondered a good bit from the common room in a short amount of time. He turned quietly and began to walk back when he heard a quiet yet heavy sigh. His ears perked up and his curiosity led him back down the hallway and to a corridor branching off the left. There he saw a young girl sitting with her back against the wall and her knees tucked tightly into her chest. Her red head was set on top of her knees, her hair covering her face. It didn't matter; Harry knew he could recognize Ginny nearly everywhere at almost anytime.  
  
"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry sounded, although it seemed like a completely stupid question.  
  
Her head jerked up, startled by the sudden interruption. Her eyes darted quickly up to him; they were shining with tears and tinted red from her crying. She sniffled quickly as her cheeks turned red and she brushed at her eyes, trying to remove the falling tears.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she managed to smile, "why aren't you at the party?"  
  
"I was about to ask the same question," he said as he walked over to her. "Mind if I sit?"  
  
"No," she replied with a struggling smile.  
  
He smiled slightly and sat in front of her knees, his legs folded and hands in his lap. His back quickly flooded with pain as he sat, but he did not attempt to move away or change positions.  
  
"It was a great game today," Ginny said after a few more quiet sniffles.  
  
"Thanks," Harry grinned slightly. "Are you all right?"  
  
At this, Ginny began to loudly sob and cover her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking violently. This reaction made Harry's heart jump and his eyes become wide and frightened. He hadn't meant to make it worse.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked, not sure what else to do. Hermione never cried like this around him and she had never tutored him in how to correctly handle this situation...he would have to walk through it on his own.  
  
"I'm sorry," she muttered out. "It's just that..." but she began to sob again very quickly.  
  
"All right...ah...is it about your parents?" he asked quickly, not knowing how else to go about this. She couldn't stop crying long enough to tell him what had happened, maybe she could nod?  
  
She shook her head, her red hair swinging slightly.  
  
"Ok then...is it about...Ron or the twins?"  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She shook her head once more.  
  
"Me?" he asked a little apprehensive.  
  
She let out a short laugh and shook her head. Harry sighed with relief and continued.  
  
"Umm...Neville?"  
  
Ginny sniffled again and took her hands from her wet cheeks and slowly nodded.  
  
"OK, it has to do with Neville?"  
  
"Oh! Don't even say his name!" Ginny burst out angrily as she covered her ears.  
  
"Well...then, he-who-I-can't-say must have done something bad," Harry said...a twinge of a smile taunting the edges of his lips.  
  
"Very," Ginny said harshly.  
  
"Would you like me to arrange an ambush on him after Potions tomorrow? I could have at least ten really big guys have a row with him if you like?"  
  
Ginny let out a laugh and smiled at Harry, "No," she replied. "Although it isn't a terrible idea. I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"So...do I have to keep playing twenty questions or are you going to tell me?"  
  
Ginny looked at her knees and took in a few deep breaths. She seemed calmer than when he had first found her and a little more at ease. Harry was thankful for this, he had never seen Ginny angry before and it appeared she was moments from hexing the next person to say anything to her.  
  
"He dumped me," she replied with a deep exhale. She closed her eyes and two salty droplets slid their way down her flushed cheeks.  
  
"Oh...well, I'm sorry, Ginny," Harry replied awkwardly.  
  
Now he really wasn't sure how to handle this situation. Part of him had been hoping for this, but the other was watching Ginny cry over it and hated that he had once wanted her to feel this pain.  
  
"I mean HE...broke up with ME! How could he have done that? If anything I should've broken up with him! He forgot what my favorite color is! He forgot about Valentine's Day! How can you forget Valentine's Day?" Ginny went on angrily.  
  
Harry thought for a moment and realized it was coming to the end of February. The months had been slipping by him much more quickly since Christmas and he felt himself turn a little red at his own forgetfulness.  
  
"Yeah, I know...how could you?" he replied, pretending to be outraged.  
  
"It was just so nice...ya know? He really was sweet. And he said he felt bad doing it, but he had too much going on and you know what else he said? I'll tell you! He told me I am IMMATURE! Can you believe that? Ok, I did give him one of Fred's experimental candies, but I didn't know his ears would triple in size! And it really was funny!" she added with a depressed sniffle.  
  
"I'm sure it was," Harry said as he nodded his head, deciding that agreeing with her was keeping him out of harms way.  
  
She pulled a white handkerchief from her robes and dabbed lightly at her cheeks. Harry examined the material for a moment and noticed a "W" sewn in red adorned in one of its corners. He wondered if she had embroidered it herself or if it had been Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. You're supposed to be at the party celebrating. And here I've got you listening to me out in the hall," Ginny said as she replaced the handkerchief in her pocket.  
  
"It's not a problem," he smiled. "No one in there to really talk to...Ron and Hermione are off somewhere."  
  
"Snogging...broom closet to your left," Ginny said abruptly.  
  
"Oh," Harry replied as he eyed the closed door, "well then, er - let's not disturb them."  
  
Ginny gave a smile and rose to her feet and Harry followed, a sharp stab erupting in his lower back.  
  
"You feeling all right? Doesn't your back hurt when you move too much?" she inquired, obviously catching his pain from his expressions.  
  
"Not really," he lied as his back began to ease its throbbing. "Barely feel it at all."  
  
"Thanks for listening, Harry...it was kind of you. I know I must look like a mess," she laughed as she again wiped at her cheeks.  
  
"Nah, you look great," he said with a smile and immediately wished he hadn't.  
  
Ginny turned to him and gave him her sweetest smile of appreciation. Harry felt his cheeks begin to heat up and turned them from her sight.  
  
"So," Ginny began, "how's Zora?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, caught off guard by her question.  
  
"I mean...you said she's not...er, you know...I was just wondering how she is? Is she helping us?"  
  
"Well...I suppose she is. She's fine though."  
  
"How is it that you...asked her? I mean, you couldn't have just asked out of the blue, right?"  
  
"No, I ah, well...I found her studying," Harry said as he tried his hardest to keep Zora's secret. "And...she was looking up something on blood for Snape's class and I asked her what she knew about blood and vampires and we talked about it and she said she could never do anything like it and I joked about how some people thought it was a vampire who stole the blood...and they thought she could be one. She laughed of course, and makes jokes about it every so often."  
  
"When did you talk to her?" Ginny inquired further.  
  
"Ah...just a few days ago," Harry lied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just making conversation so the trip beck to the common room isn't silent or involving Neville."  
  
"Oh," Harry laughed.  
  
"So you and Zora...you're close now? Now that we know she's not...evil and all."  
  
"We're friends," Harry concluded out loud.  
  
"Well...I guess that's a good thing then?"  
  
Harry looked above and saw the fat lady peering down at the two of them. The sounds of loud chatter and extreme laughter could be heard from where Ginny and Harry stood. Ginny gave a smile as she pressed her ear against the stone and listened.  
  
"Fred and George are really insane...I think they've tied someone up with...licorice?" she said as she listened to the laughter.  
  
Harry gave the painting a look and realized he was in no mood for celebration or for laughter.  
  
"Are you coming inside?" Ginny asked Harry, obviously catching his mood swing.  
  
"No...I think I'll take a walk. You go on...you need a good cheering up," he added encouragingly. "I don't think I saw him in there, so you're in the clear."  
  
She smiled at him again.  
  
"Thank you for listening...I didn't mean to burst out like I did," she said with her cheeks blushing slightly.  
  
Harry suddenly got the impression that it wasn't just embarrassment over her crying that was forcing on the crimson highlight...perhaps his presence was contributing? But no...it couldn't be! She had only just broken up from Neville.  
  
"It was nothing," he assured her.  
  
She seemed as though she were judging Harry for a moment before she stepped closer to him. She stretched out her arms, open for a hug. Harry gave her smile and received her embrace.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," she whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.  
  
She pulled out of his arms and spoke, "Fishpole." The painting swung open and Ginny's brilliant hair disappeared inside. With a half smirk and a light feeling around his feet, Harry turned and walked away from the common room, following his impulsive feet to where ever they wished to go.  
  
It was of course no surprise to Harry's eyes when he found himself looking at the large painting of a vibrant summer's day. Harry gave a glance around; he realized he had not brought his cloak with him and immediately wished he had done so. As he searched for someone following his feet, he looked across the hall and saw to his astonishment the portrait of the light haired girl he had seen on Halloween night and several times before and since.  
  
He approached the painting. It did not waiver before his eyes and the girl kept the same sad expression she had each time he had looked upon her face. As Harry stepped back to the painting on the other side, he wondered what an ordinary Muggle painting was doing inside Hogwarts.  
  
He withdrew his eyes from hers, examined the hall once more and opened the painting door. He stopped inside the dim room and saw the stairs just steps away. He listened intently and noticed there wasn't a sound coming from the room below. He looked at his wristwatch and noted it was well past midnight. Harry casually walked down the stairs and saw Zora lying flat on her back, her arms stretched out from her sides and her eyes closed.  
  
Harry did not ask and instead eased himself as painlessly as possible into a sitting position as close to her as he could and waited for her to acknowledge him.  
  
"I guess you're not going to ask are you?" she finally muttered after nearly five minutes of watching and waiting.  
  
"I've learned not to," he replied.  
  
"Levitation...but I don't think I can do it," Zora replied, her eyes still closed and eyebrows pressing together in concentration.  
  
"Something you can't do?" Harry inquired, a hint of her sarcasm was beginning to run into his tone.  
  
"I'm not really physically strong...Levitation takes physical ability as well," she explained. "I looked it up."  
  
"How long have you been trying?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Hmm...about...three hours I guess."  
  
"Just lying here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah...not much else to do. I'm actually caught up in lessons and no extra training tonight and I'm not really tired, I slept two nights ago, and I just wanted to give it a stab."  
  
"Stubborn," Harry laughed.  
  
"I wasn't programmed to give up, loyal and persistent. And yes, it means being stubborn."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't say it like that," Harry mumbled quietly.  
  
"I wasn't born like everyone else, Harry...I was programmed with the little emotions I have and everything else I learned as I went...you know that," she said, finally opening her eyes.  
  
"You were still born...you have a mother," Harry replied.  
  
Zora merely smiled at Harry as if he were a five year old who had just said something completely innocent and adorable. Harry hated that look from adults and it was especially strange coming from someone his own age.  
  
"HAD, Harry...remember?"  
  
"Just like me," Harry replied thoughtfully.  
  
"The two orphans in school...destined to kill each other and instead become friends," Zora laughed. "How messed up is that?"  
  
"Very," Harry laughed.  
  
"Anyway...why are you here? Don't you have a celebration or something right now? Something about licorice?"  
  
"Your dreams creep me out...and I didn't feel like celebrating. I talked to Ginny, she and Neville broke up."  
  
"Really? Hmm...I didn't dream that one. Must have left it out somewhere, oh well."  
  
"So you don't know...if...well-."  
  
"If you two get together...well, I can't really tell you, now can I?" Zora replied.  
  
"Not even just-."  
  
Zora suddenly sat upright from the floor, her eyes wide. She held up her hand in front of Harry's face, requesting him to be silence. Harry listened but could hear nothing.  
  
"Four people," she said suddenly in a hushed voice. "Put on you cloak."  
  
"I didn't bring it!" Harry replied desperately.  
  
"You what?!" she burst.  
  
She rose to her feet frantically and Harry followed, forgetting his back until he was fully upright and almost as quickly was hunched over from the sharp stab he caused himself. Zora was glancing anxiously around the elaborate room. Although it was filled with many objects, Harry knew it would be impossible for him to hide anywhere safely.  
  
"Ok...ok," she said as she began to think.  
  
She threw her hands on Harry's shoulders and closed her eyes. Harry watched as she mouthed something and opened her eyes again.  
  
"Harry?" said as she leaned forward, inches from his face.  
  
Harry took a step back, her sudden proximity startling him. He looked down and saw that his body was completely transparent.  
  
"What the...I'm invisible?"  
  
"It'll last an hour...go to the wall where no one will walk into you," she said to the area around his neck.  
  
Harry nodded his head although he realized she couldn't see him. "All right," he voiced as he moved over to one of the high windows and stood next to it.  
  
Zora resumed her position on the floor, spreading her robes down so that it appeared she had been lying for hours as when Harry first entered. No sooner than she had spread her arms out, the painting door opened. Harry watched as several people marched into the room and began walking down the stairs. 


	13. Chapter 13

Zora resumed her position on the floor, spreading her robes down so that it appeared she had been lying for hours as when Harry first entered. No sooner than she had spread her arms out did the painting door opened. Harry watched as several people flooded into the room and began walking down the stairs.  
  
First to enter was Snape, his oily hair framing a look of annoyance. McGonagall, who wore a similar expression, and Dumbledore who appeared to be smiling both followed Snape. Final to step onto the staircase was of all people, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.  
  
"Zora?" Snape called to her apparently sleeping body.  
  
"Yes?" she said with a distasteful curl of her lip, pretending to sound annoyed by the interruption.  
  
"This is Cornelius Fudge," Snape began despite her rudeness. "He's been quite...anxious to meet you and have a word with you."  
  
"But I swear I could just feel my legs rising!" she whined with deep agitation.  
  
"Is she levitating herself?" Fudge asked the surrounding professors. Harry couldn't help but notice he seemed nervous and even a little fearful.  
  
"Attempting," Snape corrected him.  
  
"She wasn't built for levitation, but she likes to give it a try every so often, it's supposed to be relaxing," McGonagall added, easing the Minister's nervousness.  
  
Zora opened her eyes and looked at the four. She let out a sigh covered in annoyance and rose slowly to her feet.  
  
"Yes, well then," Fudge began. "Zora, it's very nice to meet you," the minister said as he stretched out his hand.  
  
"Same here," she said as she shook it, eyeing the Minister questionably. They shook only once before Fudge let her hand drop.  
  
"Yes, Zora, I was wondering if you'd mind answering a few questions for me."  
  
"I don't mind," Zora said as she peered at the three professors, searching for some sign of help in the matter. All three remained blank.  
  
"All right then...we'll just be going then," Fudge said as he took Zora's arm.  
  
"Wait just a moment!" Snape intervened. "You can ask your questions here."  
  
"I would prefer a more...secure room with her and somewhere that won't be difficult to restrain her if necessary."  
  
"If you dare to take that child from this room...that spot to be more precise... I can guarantee you will require some assistance when leaving," McGonagall intervened, holding her wand in front of Fudge's face.  
  
Harry was shocked at this statement coming from of all people, McGonagall. It seemed Zora was thinking a similar thought as she peered at the professor's wand with surprise.  
  
"How dare you speak to me that way?" Fudge said after a few mumbles and struggles over a few words.  
  
"Cornelius," Dumbledore began. "Zora is a student of Hogwarts...a gifted student, but a student none the less. She is one that is especially close to us and I must apologize for Minerva's statements, but I can also guarantee their truths. Zora may be especially advanced in some forms, but she is neither a danger nor a weapon of any kind. You will find she is a normal teenage girl...with obvious sarcasm and rudeness included."  
  
Zora blushed slightly at Dumbledore's final remark and cast her eyes to the stone floor at her feet. It was then that Fudge finally let Zora's arm droop at her side. Zora eyes him a moment as she tenderly rubbed at her arm and stepped away from him and went to stand closer to the professors.  
  
"Well, then...I'll need to ask her the questions then."  
  
"I assure you," Snape began as his lip curled, "whatever you have to say can...and will...be said in front of all of us."  
  
It appeared that Fudge was reaching the end of his patience. "Fine," he said harshly as he turned his eyes to Zora.  
  
"May I ask your whereabouts on Halloween night?" he said quickly.  
  
"Ah," Zora began with deep thought, "I went to the banquet and then I went to the Slytherin common room."  
  
"What time did you leave the banquet?" Fudge continued his questioning tone as he rubbed his chin.  
  
"I left early...around five or six I think," she said conclusively with a nod of her head.  
  
"Yes...and where did you go?" Fudge asked with what appeared to be deep thought.  
  
Zora looked at the three professors and then repeated, "Then I went to the Slytherin common room."  
  
"Immediately after you left the banquet?"  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
"And can anyone say you were here?"  
  
At this question, Zora looked a little frazzled and she eyed the three professors around her.  
  
"Yes," she said finally. "My tutor was helping me with my Transfiguration homework."  
  
"And who might your tutor be?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," she sighed.  
  
Snape peered at her harshly and McGonagall seemed as if she were going to inquire further.  
  
"And your relationship with young Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"He's my tutor is all...he gets top grades in Transfig, I thought he'd be the best person to ask...seeing as I was held back six years...thanks so some people," she added with a bitter look at Fudge.  
  
Fudge took the blow and continued on in his questioning.  
  
"And if Mr. Malfoy had asked you to do something for him...steal something...or curse someone...what would you tell him?"  
  
"I'd tell him to do it himself, of course," Zora replied.  
  
"If you are suggesting that Zora and Draco stole the blood then you are wasting your time. No student committed that crime, we have had it researched. And besides...it is nothing of the Ministry's concern I assure you," McGonagall intervened with a strong voice.  
  
"That is where you're wrong, Minerva...and you should know why. Spider's and Dragon's blood in the wrong hands is lethal and deadly and quite valuable. And I think you-know-who's hands I'm talking about."  
  
"If your implying that Zora is helping the Dark Lord...then you are sadly mistaken," Snape commented. "She wants nothing more to do with him than Minerva or Dumbledore or I."  
  
"Of course...but if I find any evidence pointing this way, I will be back...and I will have a Dementor or two with me when I do."  
  
At this Fudge stalked up the stone stairs and through the painting door.  
  
"So...you were with the Malfoy boy?" McGonagall asked almost as soon as the painting door closed.  
  
"He really is only a tutor. We don't talk about anything else...and haven't I improved in Transfiguration? Haven't I? Well then I guess it worked..." Zora added, trying to help her case.  
  
"Very well then," Dumbledore interrupted. "I think it's about time we leave Ms. Birk back to her...Levitation?" he said with a smile and began to walk back to the staircase.  
  
Harry watched form his spot as the three left, leaving Zora in the silent room. Harry came from his spot on the wall and stood next to Zora.  
  
"So," he said and Zora jumped in surprise and began to laugh.  
  
"I forgot you were in here," she laughed as she placed her hand over her heart.  
  
"What was all that about Draco?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Oh...they don't like me talking to anyone alone, afraid I'll tell and more afraid I'll tell the wrong person. They're a bit protective over this I guess, no harm in that," Zora assured Harry, although part of him detected a lie in her voice.  
  
"Well, you'd better get going while the spell lasts. See you later," she said to a spot just to the right of Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Alright, see you," he said as he too began to walk to the staircase and out of the painting.  
  
Harry lie in bed, he could feel the comforts of the mattress slipping from him as he found his mind had placed him on a broomstick. He soared across the Quidditch field, wearing a pair of bright pink pajamas and chasing the Golden Snitch. He stretched out his hand, but the Snitch had turned into Draco's head.  
  
"Get your filthy pink tentacles away from me, Potter!" the blonde head screamed at him as it soared inches in from of his eyes.  
  
"I don't have tentacles," Harry replied, "I have claws!"  
  
It was quite a silly dream he admitted to himself, and felt it slipping away. He was sad to see it go, for so long he had been haunted with memories and mounting fears of Voldemort and death and destruction.  
  
He now found himself lying in his bed, still dreaming, and hearing a voice so close he thought someone was in the bed with him.  
  
"Harry," the voice called gently. "Harry, I need you to open your eyes...open you eyes in your dream, but don't wake up, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," he said as he opened his eyes. He saw through the darkness the Zora was sitting on his bed. "What are you doing in my dream? I've never had this one before."  
  
Harry noticed she looked nervous and frightened and kept switching her gaze beyond Harry's eyes or suddenly to her left and peered at Dean Thomas' bed.  
  
"Ok, Harry...I need you to help me," she said patiently, her head snapping to her left again and then back to Harry.  
  
"What is it, Zorro?" he asked as his delirious state of mind covered his thinking.  
  
She let out a deep agitated sigh before continuing, "I need to make you sleep walk...I need to get to Severus, something's happened and I need his help."  
  
"But I don't sleep walk! I never walk in my sleep, I fall off beds sometimes but I never walk," Harry replied although he couldn't rationally think why he was offended, but at the same time it made perfect sense.  
  
"You won't have to walk, I'll make you. I need to inhabit your body while you're dreaming and get Severus to help me...you're the only one I can do it with."  
  
"Why me? Why not Ron? I was having a dream with Draco's head!"  
  
"I am so going to murder you if I get out of this alive," she replied angrily. "I need to you to give me permission, Harry...say I can do it."  
  
"I can do it," Harry replied.  
  
"No! Say that Zora can inhabit my body."  
  
"You can inhabit your body," he replied.  
  
"Harry...do not make me turn you into sludge," she replied angrily.  
  
"Shh! You'll wake the neighbors! Okey Dokey! Do the body thing, I'll let you."  
  
Zora let out a sigh of relief and a smile before diving head first into Harry's chest. Harry felt suddenly as if he had no control over his own movements, yet he was moving his arms freely at his sides. Harry also noticed that the discomfort in his bottom back had left him.  
  
His body was sitting up in his bed and he could feel Zora's heart beating rapidly as she struggled to untangle his body from the sheets surrounding him.  
  
"Glasses," he echoed inside his head as his feet dangled over the edge of his bed.  
  
"Oh, right," Zora replied, but Harry felt that his own mouth had moved and heard his voice echo behind hers.  
  
"Why did that happen? I heard me talking with you," he asked inside his mind, his voice still dreamy.  
  
"Because you are talking...I'm controlling your body," she replied as she fumbled for his glasses.  
  
"No illegal stuff you know?" he reminded her.  
  
"We don't have time to do anything fun anyway," she replied, his voice underlying her own as Harry listened to her.  
  
Harry felt his bare feet hit the cold floor and Zora quickly put on his thin pair of slippers. She did not stop to take up a cloak or robe, but simply walked toward the door and down the stairs to the common room.  
  
"Good thing you don't sleep in the nude," she said as she walked down the halls.  
  
"No nude...just sleep," his still sleeping mind retorted.  
  
In any other condition, Zora might have laughed, but Harry could feel her need to get some sort of help. It was as if she was feeling her life was in danger. Even when she was sitting on his bed, asking him to do something this absurd, he thought it completely normal and asked no questions. Now that he was beginning to wake up a little and could sense her urgency, and he was wondering why, but he remained silent all the way to their destination.  
  
Zora knew the way perfectly and knew every password and secret passage to her destination. His body arrived near the dungeons, nearly half way across the castle, in no time at all. Zora whispered a password at a statue of a famous wizard Harry did not recognize. He burst to life and peered questionably at Harry's body, but leapt aside all the same.  
  
Zora lead his body into a room Harry had never seen before. It was lined with shelves of books, bottles of powders and elixirs, and even a few jarred creatures submerged in colored liquids. The whole room smelled like a potions workshop. In one corner, Harry noted a snoring body lying in a plain bed. Zora lead him to the body and began to shake it urgently.  
  
"Severus!" she called at the sleeping body, Harry's voice echoing under. "Severus! Wake up you old buffoon!" she added with a shout, making Harry's throat strain.  
  
At this last outburst, Snape popped up his head. His hair was dangling in his face and his eyes were still closed. He looked surprised and the interruption and began to struggle to waken himself. He threw his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands, forcing himself to wake.  
  
He looked at Harry's body and his eyes grew even wider at the recognition.  
  
"Potter, you have a lot of nerve coming in here! What are you doing?!" he let out as he stood from his bed.  
  
"Severus, shut up, please!" Zora said, holding up Harry's hand to silence him. "I need your help now!"  
  
Snape peered closer at Harry's face, making Harry wish he could jump back. But Zora kept him in his spot and looked back with equal intensity.  
  
"Zora?" Snape muttered.  
  
"You're a genius! Now! I need your help now!"  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, his face covered with concern and attention.  
  
"I've been abducted," Zora replied calmly with Harry's voice. "I don't know what happened, I was tied up and brought here...I don't know where I am, or how I got here, I remember seeing windows, lots of windows...I don't even remember going outside."  
  
"Where are you now? Describe it," Snape pestered urgently.  
  
Harry felt his head turn from side to side, but only saw Snape's room. Zora on the other hand was obviously seeing differently.  
  
"It's a small room. Marble walls and there's a window, but it's too high up for me to reach. There's four walls and one door. I tried to open it, but it won't unlock, not even for me."  
  
"No, it'd be enchanted," Snape replied thoughtfully. "How did you get there?"  
  
"I was sleeping in the common room, I drifted off while I was studying. I woke up and I was tied up. I saw...a monster, he was dragging me. It was big and had a lot of legs, too many for me to count. He dragged me out of the room and past Dumbledore's office...I saw the statue. Then I hit my head and I woke up here."  
  
"When did this happen? It's...one now," Snape pestered.  
  
"Only one? It was just 12:30 when I fell asleep," Zora replied, Harry could feel his face shifting to match her voice.  
  
"A passage way...it has to be," Snape muttered to himself.  
  
Harry felt his face jerk suddenly and he looked to a wall completely covered with books.  
  
"What?" Snape asked urgently. "What's going on? Zora?"  
  
"It's coming for me," she uttered. "It's opening the door."  
  
Harry felt her heart racing and saw a vision that made his own heart leap. She was in a white marble room with high ceiling towering above her, impossible to climb. She kept her eyes locked on the door as the sound of it unlocking filled her ears.  
  
"Zora?" Harry could hear in the distance.  
  
The door opened and a thin silvery rope glided into the room and wrapped itself around Zora's thin waist.  
  
"Help me!" he felt his throat burn as she screamed and cried for help. He watched as her body fell backwards, his following in unison with hers. Her head hit the marble floor; his hit stone.  
  
Snape towered over Harry's body. He was shaking his shoulders.  
  
"Zora? Zora?" he was calling frantically.  
  
"She's gone," Harry muttered. "She was taken...somewhere...I didn't see. A rope came out, silver rope...and wrapped around her. She fell back and hit her head. I think she's knocked out."  
  
"Where was she, Potter?" Snape echoed loudly in his ears.  
  
"In a cell...a marble cell I couldn't see anything else."  
  
Snape dropped Harry's shoulders, letting his head hit the stone floor again and he rushed towards the door. Harry struggled to get himself up from the returning pain in his back and new pain from the back of his head. After his struggle to stand was finished, he quickly followed on Snape's heels as they ran through the corridors. Harry did his best to ignore his pain and keep up with Snape's frantic pace.  
  
Snape stood before the ugly gargoyle protecting Dumbledore's office and screamed "Pepper Imps! Bloody Bastard! Let us up! Pepper Imps!"  
  
The gargoyle gave an angry look at Snape and leapt aside. Snape stepped onto the moving staircase, but continued to quickly climb. Harry struggled to keep up with him.  
  
Snape reached the top of the stairs and did not knock on the door, but simply threw it open and ran inside. Harry had never seen Snape rush to anything in his years at Hogwarts and was impressed by his quick reflexes and reactions as he moved.  
  
"Dumbledore!" he shouted in the office.  
  
Harry entered just after Snape, his chest heaving with the pressure of running down all the corridors and up the many stairs. He saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, dressed in purple robes with silver moons and stars carefully embroidered in the material. A matching nightcap adorned his head with a calm expression covering his face.  
  
"Headmaster!" Snape let out, "it's Zora! She's been taken by him. She took over Harry's dream and told me. She was taken through a passage way somewhere between here and the other end of the castle going towards the Ravenclaw common room," he let out what seemed to Harry to be all one breath.  
  
"Are you certain...it was in fact a vision?" Dumbledore asked past Snape's shoulder and to Harry.  
  
"Well...I was dreaming and then I saw Zora in my room and she asked me to let her take over. Then I started sleep walking," Harry explained. Without still being in the dream, he realized just how preposterous it sounded.  
  
"And she spoke though him," Snape added hastily. "It was her, professor, I'm sure of it. Not even Potter has the guts to speak to me in that tone...not on his own at least."  
  
"I will wake the other Heads and put on a search of the castle. It is possible that she is still here."  
  
"She's not here!" Snape burst out, slamming his hand against Dumbledore's desk. "Her cell was made of marble! This castle is complete stone!"  
  
"It is possible that there are chambers he has built, Severus, you know this."  
  
Harry knew he was referring to the Chamber of Secrets from years ago and it sent a shiver down his spine to think that there could be more hidden disasters surrounding them.  
  
"And if there are, a search would do no good because they would be hidden! She's not here, I feel it...she's in some castle a long distance from here."  
  
"When was she taken? A castle some distance from here would take at least two or three hours in any direction with the assumption that she got past the wards and not set off an alarm. You and I saw her in her room only an hour before she retired to the common room. How could she get from here to there in only that hour?"  
  
"A passageway...I'm telling you, there's a passageway...somewhere, there has to be," Snape muttered desperately.  
  
"I need you to calm yourself, Severus, and think. We will wake the other Heads and professors and begin a thorough search. If we do not find her we will call upon Aurors if we must and continue outside of the castle. But right now, Severus, I must ask that you remain calm and go and wake the professors and explain what's happened. And, Harry," Dumbledore began as he shifted his intent gaze again to Snape's left. "Harry, you must go back to your common room and stay there. Keep everyone from leaving the common room. It is very important. Severus, I suggest you tell Pansy to do the same and inform the other Heads to wake a student for the same purpose."  
  
"Yes, professor," Snape replied, although Harry could tell he was not satisfied with this at all.  
  
He turned on his heel and stomped out of the office. Dumbledore gave Harry a wink and a smile before Harry turned and hastily walked down the stairs, trying to catch up with Snape.  
  
"Of all the dumbest...by the time they realize she's not here....she'll be, oh! The idiots!" Snape was muttering to himself. Harry began to walk back to the Gryffindor common room as Snape stalked in the opposite direction.  
  
"Potter?!" Snape called angrily after him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked as he turned towards Snape.  
  
"Oh! To get the other two! I forget you don't work alone," he added with what sounded like an insult, and at the same time it did not.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry couldn't help but ask. He was tired and his back was aching...and a close friend of his was in danger, making him feel uneasy and feel even more useless that he could not help her. "Dumbledore said to make sure no one leaves-."  
  
"Well damnit, Potter! Get Longbottom or Finnigan to do it! Don't stand there and tell me you're not thinking about how to get out of the castle and how to find her right now!"  
  
How did he know?? One section of Harry's brain was calculating how they would've gotten out...a passageway Snape had said. His brain was trying to figure out which one it could be.  
  
"Look," Snape went on, "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to. But I assumed, you being the hero and all, you'd love this opportunity to get out and cause a bit of mayhem."  
  
"But Dumbledore-."  
  
"Fuck Dumbledore!" Snape sneered. "By the time they search the castle completely, secret rooms and all...she will be dead or worse. This isn't some ordinary student, I don't know if or how much you know, but it must be a substantial amount if she's close enough to you to probe your mind."  
  
"So, you're...you're giving me permission to go after her?" Harry asked almost excitedly.  
  
"I'll give you fifteen minutes to do whatever it is you have to do and get out, I can give no more without it being suspicious."  
  
"What if she's in the castle...what if it's a waste for me to look for her?"  
  
"Then we'll find her here. Either way, I'd rather know that someone's doing something more to find her!" Snape looked angrily and resentfully towards the gargoyle and then his face softened. "Just bring her back to me, Potter. I don't know how much you know...she is my godchild...and she means a great deal to me. I'm not naïve enough to make you bring her back unarmed or even alive. Just bring her back...if you find her, bring her back."  
  
"I will," Harry promised and began to race towards the common room, his slippered feet echoing in the quiet halls. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Just bring her back to me, Potter. I don't know how much you know...she is my godchild...and she means a great deal to me. I'm not naïve enough to make you bring her back unarmed or even alive. Just bring her back...if you find her, bring her back."  
  
"I will," Harry promised and began to race towards the common room, his slippered feet echoing in the quiet halls.  
  
He ran up the stairs frantically and found it difficult to wake up Hermione, Ron, and Neville without rousing anyone else. He pleaded them to hurry up and get dressed, keeping an eye on his watch as his precious fifteen minutes began to tick away.  
  
He was clamoring down the stairs, shoving his invisibility cloak into his bag as he walked and tried to explain as calmly as he could.  
  
"And then Snape asked me to look for her," Harry said finally as his foot hit the stone floor.  
  
"And how are we supposed to find her if we don't know where she is?" Hermione asked as she tied her hair back. There were circles of exhaustion under her eyes as well as the other two boys. Harry wondered if he had dark circles under his eyes as well. Despite their exhaustion, none had commented it was a stupid idea or impossible. In fact, they had all been willing to get out of bed at after one in the morning to go on with the hair brain scheme.  
  
"Well," Harry began as he started thinking on this, "I don't really know. But I have a feeling she left something behind to follow her."  
  
"How do you know?" Ron asked as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.  
  
"I don't...I have a feeling," he replied with a sigh, wondering if it sounded as ridiculous as it was.  
  
"So...we're going to find someone, who we don't know where she is, but is with You-Know-Who and that's about all we know...oh! And a monster with legs took her?" Ron asked as he frantically rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Are you saying you want to call it off and stay?" Harry asked, feeling a little hurt by their sudden apprehensiveness.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then back at Harry. "No," they replied in unison.  
  
"All right then, let's go. Neville, just keep everyone from leaving. If a professor asks...say we're sleeping or something."  
  
Neville gave Harry a nod and the trio headed out the portrait hole.  
  
"How much longer do we have?" Hermione asked as they walked down the corridor.  
  
Harry looked to his watch and replied, "Seven minutes," and he began to quicken his steps.  
  
"Harry, where are we going?" Ron asked at Harry's side after a while.  
  
"Slytherin common room, it's where she was taken from," Harry replied as he began to run.  
  
Harry could see flashes of the halls around him. He could sense something familiar. It took him a moment to realize Zora was waking up and remembering the path around his feet. Harry arrived at what he recognized as the common room door from his second year. He stood just in front of the door and felt a twinge of pain in his right hand. He looked down and saw that his scar what turning red across his palm.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, out of breath from trying to keep up with Harry's speed.  
  
"My scar...on my hand," Harry said as he peered at it.  
  
He turned from the door and looked around the hallway. He suddenly got a flash and saw Zora being dragged down the next hallway. He ran to the hallway he saw her being pulled down and stood, a twinge in his hand let him know he was going in the right direction. He stood in the hallway and received another flash in the next direction. He followed the visions and the twinges in his hand all the way, Ron and Hermione following silently a few steps behind.  
  
Harry followed obediently and did not question his visions until the Infirmary door appeared in front of him.  
  
"This can't be right," he muttered to himself, but the twinge in his hand and a flash of Zora's black hair trailing on the Infirmary floor could not lie.  
  
He pushed the door open. The beds were empty, much to Harry's surprise. It was not common for the Infirmary to be without at least one injured student. Harry looked further between the two rows of empty beds and saw a black square at the very end where the wall once was. Harry darted immediately down towards the square, which grew larger and appeared to be an open door as he approached.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called behind him. "Wait! This isn't right! Why would they just leave it open like that? It's a trap! It has to be!"  
  
"It's not! I know it's not...she's in there somewhere, I know she is...she has to be! She's scared and she leading us to her. She needs our help and she's still alive. That's good enough reason for me to go."  
  
Harry ran into the square and fell through into a green light. When he touched the ground, he found himself in a corridor of smooth marble shinning all around him. Behind him was a closed door of wood and before him was a long stretch of endless white marble with doors and windows appearing every so many steps. Harry looked back to the door and saw Hermione's hand protrude through the wood. Soon, her entire body had passed through the door and Ron quickly followed her. The three of them stood for a moment. Harry noticed that Hermione and Ron were looking intently to him to continue his guidance.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt as though his mind was being flooded with new information. He saw flashes of rooms and of green drapes surrounding him. There were hooded men coming towards him and a golden throne before his eyes. He did not understand what it meant, but he could sense feelings of urgency...Zora's present feelings. She was trying to tell him something, she knew something was going to happen, but couldn't tell him what. She wanted him to be safe; he knew that. She wanted him to hide until it was safe for him to help her.  
  
"She...she wants us to hide, I can feel it." Harry looked to the door on his right and opened it. He peered inside and stepped in. It was a bland room that did not match the brilliance of the marble outside in the hall. Although its walls were adorned with the marble and occasional elaborate torches, it was covered in dust and cobwebs all around and appeared as though it had not been used in decades.  
  
"Harry, are you sure about this?" Hermione asked apprehensively as she peered into the room.  
  
"It's what she wants...I can tell," he commented as she and Ron stepped inside, leaving footprints in the thick dust covering the floor.  
  
The door closed quietly behind them and the torches burst to life through the darkness, although their light was dim and barely aided their straining eyes at all. Harry let out a sigh and sat on the ground, finally acknowledging the pain in his back was getting worse.  
  
"Where is she?" Hermione asked. "Can you tell?"  
  
"Ok...I'll be the one to ask...how in the world can you do this?"  
  
"One...I don't know where she is, she's in some throne room or something with green drapes and she's surrounded by Death Eaters...it isn't safe for us to try and help her just yet. Two...it was an accident. I suppose I haven't been completely honest with you two lately."  
  
And so Harry filled in his two best friends on the secrets he had kept from them. It was an enormous release to give up this information, though part of Harry felt he was betraying Zora. The other part of him knew that neither Hermione nor Ron was going to simply follow his lead without some explanation. So, he told them. Of the training, of Snape, of Voldemort, and of her ties with Harry. He explained the cuts and the visions she had. He found it was easy to explain most of the story, probably because he was already accustomed to the idea unlike his two best friends. They gave him questioning looks and gaping mouths, especially when he explained the prophecy and the fact that his untimely death would somehow be brought on by her hands.  
  
"So...she is evil, she's...what? HIS daughter?" Ron asked, looking from Hermione to Harry with a look of disbelief.  
  
"Yes, but...she's not evil. She's just like us, she hates him," Harry commented.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Hermione began as she pushed her hair behind her ear, "you brought us...from Hogwarts, a place where You-Know-Who can't touch any of us and led us to a place where his OFFSPRING has taken us, a girl who has evil tendencies as well as dark powers, and you expect us to rescue her. Harry, how do you know she's even in danger?"  
  
"Because we can't see visions like that about each other unless it is a life threatening event," Harry explained, although Hermione's words were stinging his idealization.  
  
"How do you know? The only person who told you that was her," Hermione replied.  
  
"I trust her," Harry replied in his strongest voice, although he was beginning to lose his faith.  
  
"Harry, I think we should leave...tell Snape and Dumbledore where she is...they'll come and get her."  
  
He suddenly felt very afraid and felt as though his heart was beating very fast. He raised his hand to his chest and felt that his heart was beating quite calmly compared to how he was feeling. Harry closed his eyes and a vivid dream appeared before his eyes. He was standing in a doorway, looking into a vast marble throne room. He could see cloaked and hooded men and women lining a green carpet leading to one golden throne beneath an elaborately decorated adornment of green drapes and emerald stones gleaming in the candlelight. The throne was cushioned with green velvet to match the heavy drapes that hung all about the room with many shields, swords, and coats of arms that hung between the draped windows. Suddenly, every hooded person fell silently to their knees and an all too familiar red eyed and skull faced man walked into the room and down the green carpet and settled himself on the throne.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry muttered, but no one heard him. No one even knew he was there. Was this a vision? Simply a dream?  
  
"Harry...Harry, what are you seeing?" Hermione's voice called in his mind.  
  
"I'm...in the throne room. This is Voldemort's castle, his Death Eaters are here," Harry replied.  
  
"Where's the girl?" Voldemort hissed to his followers.  
  
"Here, my Lord," a hooded man said from the corner.   
  
Harry snapped his head to the side and he peered in disbelief at Zora.  
  
"I'm seeing it...as it's happening. Like she did with me falling off my broomstick. That's how scared she is," Harry explained to Hermione's voice in his head, not daring to open his eyes and lose the vision. "She believes she is going to die."  
  
The Death Eater had a firm grip on Zora's arm. She was still dressed in her school robes, her hair had been tousled from being dragged through the hallways and her eyes seemed to be full of frightened tears. She gave a glance towards Harry's position in the doorway. Harry got the feeling she knew he was there, as if she had invited his presence and was depending on him to help her.   
  
"She knows I'm here," Harry commented.  
  
"Ah," Voldemort said from his throne with what looked like a pleased smiled draped across his face.  
  
An intense fear filled Zora's heart as she looked at him.  
  
"Unhand her," Voldemort hissed to his follower holding her in place. "She won't be going anywhere."  
  
The Death Eater immediately dropped her arm and stepped into line with the others. Zora did not move from her spot, she was held by fear.  
  
"You fear me, child...as you should," Voldemort smiled. "Do you know why you're here?"  
  
"No, you're giant...thingy interrupted my sleep and dragged me here, that's all I know."  
  
Harry watched intently on the Dark Lord's expressions, waiting for him to sentence her to death for her rudeness. Harry got the sense she was thinking the same thing, her fear residing slightly. But he only laughed and stood from his throne.  
  
"You are so like me it's uncanny," he said as he walked eerily down the green carpet towards her.  
  
"I'm nothing like you," Zora spat as he stopped and stood in front of her.  
  
"More than you know," he said as he raised a bony hand to her cheek and cupped it gently.  
  
She withdrew her face from his hand and stepped back.  
  
"You fight me, child? Why? Afraid of your past...your future?"  
  
"No...I just don't like the smell of rotting flesh on my face," Zora replied as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.  
  
Voldemort gave a chuckle and began to walk around her, examining her.  
  
"You're stronger than I thought you'd be...I have Severus to thank for that. Training you to fight me was he?"  
  
"Something like that," she replied shortly.  
  
"And are you, child? Are you going to fight me?"  
  
Zora did not answer. Harry felt her mind's knowledge that she was not prepared for this battle.   
  
"Of course your not," he smiled. "I'm glad for this," he said as he took up a section of her long hair. "You have my hair...I did not realize the importance of appearances until after the spell was complete. But I am satisfied nonetheless, although I wish you were more intimidating...or at least for appearances sake. What will happen when you forge ahead for me and are laughed at?"  
  
"I won't have to worry about that, I'm not joining you."  
  
"Oh yes, you will...before this night is over, you will join me, or you will die. I can guarantee that," he smiled.  
  
Harry felt Zora give off a shudder at the word "die", but kept her face controlled and clear of any emotion other than hatred.  
  
"Such a look for your father?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"I have no father," she replied with a hiss equal to his.  
  
"You deny me...you must deny your mother as well."  
  
"I never knew her, how can I deny what I do not know?"  
  
"She was beautiful and foolish and weak and cowardly, that is all you need to know. If you wish to know her, her portrait hangs in your school. She is contained in it; perhaps you've seen it? The blonde who does not move."  
  
Harry's mind snapped back to all those moments gazing at the portrait of the blonde girl while he walked through the halls. It was Zora's mother. Zora's head turned back to his body in the doorway as if she had heard him and saw his memory of the portrait.  
  
"I know the one," she replied as she turned back to Voldemort.  
  
"Her soul...is forever banished into the paint. She screamed like a child when her life was taken, then again I told you she was weak."  
  
Zora's eyes fell to the ground and her eyes filled with tears at these words.  
  
"My...mother?" she repeated after a long silence. A feeling of hatred mixed with deep sorrow invaded Harry's mind. It was an uncomfortable feeling to be sharing Zora's emotions. Harry could sense that before this moment, despite what she had said, Zora had hoped that her mother was still alive somewhere...she had kept this hope up until just a few moments before. Harry wanted to leave her with her mourning, but he was too afraid to open his eyes and break the bond. He wanted to know why he needed to see this. Perhaps it could tell him where she was or how he could help her.  
  
"Let's not dwell on small talk; we haven't much time," Voldemort said as he turned back and approached the green padded throne. He sat gracefully and turned his eyes on Zora.  
  
"Those responsible adults of yours...do they know you're here?"  
  
Her eyes shifted to Harry's presence in the door way as he thought of being in Dumbledore's office and everything that was said. She turned her eyes back to the Dark Lord and said, "They know. They're looking for me."  
  
"They don't know you're here...they won't find you. The door is closed and they cannot get through."  
  
Harry immediately knew this was true as did Zora.  
  
"It cannot open again?" Zora inquired.  
  
"Only those of my mark may open it," Voldemort said as he motioned elaborately to his Death Eaters.  
  
"It was left open before, who closed it? I see everyone is here, no one left," she replied.  
  
"Yes, some cannot be as quick minded as others...like Arachne... the 'monster' as you call it."  
  
"That ugly thing has a name!" Zora burst out in disbelief.  
  
"Of course, I created it...gave it life, gave it its abilities...a name gives me power over it." He gave an unpleasant smile to Zora as he added, "It is wonderful to have access to a place where any potion you want to create for any effect is right at your fingers tips, with a little inside help...anything is possible."  
  
"You took the blood from Hogwarts?" Zora said, her face covered in realization.   
  
"Clever...I like that," the Dark Lord smiled. "Yes, I had help of course, but I needed it, and they should really keep a closer eye on their ingredients...there's no telling who might need them."  
  
"And this door you mentioned earlier, may I open it?" Zora inquired, giving a glance over to Harry very quickly before turning back to Voldemort.  
  
"Look upon your arm...left arm. You're birth mark, is mine. A skull with a snake."  
  
"Always thought it was just a blob," Zora replied with a sneer as she pulled up the sleeve and looked on her left arm. "Still looks like it."  
  
"You are lucky you are my child, or else you would be dead for your rudeness."  
  
"I thought we agreed that you're not my father."  
  
"You're only afraid. You will see things clearly once you join us."  
  
"Join? I'm not joining anything! Are you not listening? Most kids complain their parents don't listen, but that's a little ridiculous. How many times did I just tell you? I'm not joining you."  
  
"You will see soon."  
  
"You're not going to say 'Father knows best' are you?" Zora asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Something like that. In a few moments, you will be tested."  
  
"I didn't study."  
  
"Do not interrupt me, my patience is wearing thin. As I was saying you will be tested. If you survive, you will join me...if you don't survive then you're free to go."  
  
"So...I have to take a test I'm not prepared for, join you if I live which I already said I wouldn't do...and if I die then I can leave?"  
  
"You're intelligent, you get that from me."  
  
"I get that from books. So, is there a door number 2?"  
  
The Dark Lord no longer looked amused. His lips were pursed in a thin line and his hairless eyebrows were surging disdainfully together.   
  
"No...this is your only option."  
  
"He's making her take some test," Harry said out loud. "To join him...there's a test? Do you know what he's talking about?"  
  
"I need to think," Hermione said and Harry could sense her tucking her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Well, if I only have one option...we're going to have a few problems aren't we?" Zora replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Tell you what...you can chose your test? Poison, sword, or drowning?"  
  
"Oh, lovely options, dad," she said with deep sarcasm.  
  
"Chose," he said firmly, his voice echoing through the room.  
  
She gave a glance to Harry before replying, "Poison."   
  
"He's going to poison her!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Poison?" Hermione said, still deep in thought.  
  
"Very well, Poison it is...a personal favorite," the Dark Lord smiled.  
  
The Death Eaters gracefully turned and walked to different doors hidden behind the drapes in the throne room, and several walked straight through Harry. When the Death Eaters reassembled, they brought a long wooden table and six identical goblets made of silver out. The table was covered with a green cloth and the silver goblets were filled with water and set on top of the green covered table. Zora was then turned around so that she could not see the table or the goblets. The Dark Lord rose from his throne and added a powder to three of the goblets. Harry watched as he then continued to mix the six goblets around and around. Harry soon lost track of which goblets were poisoned and which were not. Voldemort paired two goblets together, then another two, and another two.  
  
"Bring her," he called.   
  
The Death Eaters turned her and escorted her to the table. The two hooded men left her in the middle of the table and joined the rest behind, a dozen in total on the sides of the Dark Lord.   
  
"One of each pair of these goblets is poisoned. It is colorless, odorless, tasteless, and especially deadly. In order to survive, you must identify the one of poison and sip the one of water. You may use any means of detection, but use only each means once."  
  
"OK...pick the poison, three detection things, use each only once...yes?"  
  
"That's correct," Voldemort nodded.  
  
Harry could feel his body remotely from where he watched. He could feel the discomfort of his sore back and especially his hand's prickling and burning become more intense. He knew she was close to death, she knew it too. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably and her face was beginning to show her fear.  
  
"You may begin," he hissed.  
  
She rose her hands over the first two goblets, one shaky hand held high over each silver goblet. She closed her eyes and concentrated. One silver goblet began to glow blue. Zora retracted her hands and drank from the blue glowing goblet.  
  
"Very good," Voldemort smiled.   
  
She walked carefully to the next pair of goblets. She placed her shaky hands over them once more and they rose in the air. Harry looked closely and saw that one was settled a little lower than the other. She removed her hands and took the one higher set in the air and sipped from it.  
  
"Clever girl," the Dark Lord smiled in approval, although Zora looked as though she did not hear his compliment at all.  
  
Zora stood before the next pair of goblets and simply stared.   
  
Harry didn't know which was poisoned; he couldn't send his the answer to her. She was clever to use the spells she did: one making water glow blue, the poisoned water was no longer plain water anymore and it did not glow; the other spell reveled that the one with poison in it was a bit heavier than the other. Now Harry racked his brain, trying to think of another spell to reveal poison. If only he had paid closer attention in his lessons, he might be able to communicate the spell to her somehow as she had been communicating with him about hiding in the room.   
  
She stood still, glancing every so often to Harry over her shoulder and back the identical goblets. One held death and the other imprisonment. He suddenly knew she was not judging which was poisoned...she was judging which was better.  
  
"Harry, what's happening?" Ron's voice interrupted. "What's going on?"  
  
"She...she's trying to decide if she wants to die or not," he replied. 


	15. Chapter 15

She stood still, glancing every so often to Harry over her shoulder and back the identical goblets. One held death and the other imprisonment. He suddenly knew she was not judging which was poisoned...she was judging which was better.  
  
"Harry, what's happening?" Ron's voice interrupted. "What's going on?"  
  
"She...she's trying to decide if she wants to die or not," he replied.  
  
Zora's head bent down and she stretched out the fingers on her left hand. She pulled off one of her rings and dipped it into one of the goblets. She withdrew it and held it up to her eye level. The ring turned a scornful shade a red, signifying a harmful substance in the goblet.  
  
"Nicely done," Voldemort smiled.  
  
Zora smiled too and picked up the goblet she had dipped the ring in and rose it up high, stepping backwards from the table.  
  
"What are you doing?" the Dark Lord shouted, outraged and fearful at the same time.  
  
"What is she doing?!" Harry burst out.  
  
"Oh, that can't be good," Ron said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Shh! I'm trying to think," Hermione said.  
  
"Think fast, I think she's about to drink it," Harry said as he became aware of the pain in his hand, making it virtually immobile.  
  
Zora stepped as far away as she could, her hand clutching the goblet.  
  
"Either you let me out now or I'll drink it!" Zora threatened.  
  
"There is no way out of her alive for you...come and be a good girl, drink the water, child, join me...your father, don't be foolish like your mother, child."  
  
"My name is Zorina! It's not 'child' as you keep thinking it is...and you really weren't listening. I'm not joining you and I will never call you 'father'!"  
  
"Zorina, be rational," he pleaded.  
  
Harry wondered for a moment why Voldemort cared so much...he didn't care about anyone. She must have some value to him somehow. There was no way this could be parental love coming from the man, it was impossible.  
  
"I am being rational!" she shouted.  
  
Her heart was beating very fast from what Harry could feel and her whole body was shaking with fear. He tried to plead with her in his mind not to do it, to run if she must, but not to drink the poison. There just had to be another way. She suddenly grew calm and her heart slowed. She looked at the goblet in her tight grasp and looked to the Dark Lord.  
  
"I told you...I will never join you," she said.  
  
She rose the cup to her lips and drank the whole goblet full, two tiny streams spilling out the sides of her mouth. She turned her eyes back to the table, the silver goblet fell from her limp hand and she fell to her knees. Harry could feel her heart slowing and her breath becoming shallower.  
  
"Damn!" the Dark Lord said.   
  
Harry felt himself being pulled away, being pulled back to the room where his body was sitting. He felt his hand burst open and the warm blood pour from his wound. His eyes flew open and he began to breathe heavily as if he had just been running.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked, fear in her voice as she carefully wrapped his hand with a handkerchief.  
  
"She...she...she," he stuttered, not wanting to say it out loud. "She drank it."  
  
"We have to find her!" Hermione said as she rose to her feet.  
  
"She's...she's dead, I can feel it," Harry said as he felt a lump growing in his throat.  
  
"No...why do you think she chose poison? Because it's the only one with an antidote! If we find her, bring it to Snape, he can tell us what it was and make an antidote! We have to at least try! C'mon."  
  
Harry just looked at her for a moment and hated her optimism. Zora was dead, why couldn't she accept it. He looked to his hand and saw the blood streaming and remembered how she had bled for his injury. Then the realization washed over him...he hadn't died when her wound opened, maybe she wasn't dead either.  
  
He got to his feet immediately and walked out into the hall, pulling out his invisibility cloak as he went.  
  
The three walked as carefully as they could under the cloak despite their hurry. Harry knew the way from his witness of being pulled away from the scene. He had a feeling she had pushed him out of it, as if she didn't want him to watch her die. He followed as best as he could. He now stood before the door.  
  
Hermione reached out a drapped hand and pushed the door open. The throne room was deserted. The green covered table stood with the four silver goblets and one blue goblet set up. Harry looked to the middle and saw Zora's body lying on the floor, her mess of hair pillowing her head, her school robes simulating a dark blanket wrapped around her body. If he hadn't known better, he would say she was asleep.  
  
"Just in case," he whispered to the others, "stay under the cloak...they could still be in here."  
  
"Then why do you go?" Hermione asked, "If they're here they're expecting you...not us."  
  
"I'll do it," Ron suggested.  
  
Before either could stop him, Ron had stepped from under the cloak and into the room. No one charged, no one made a noise. Ron made a movement to Zora's body as Ron began to look around the room. Harry and Hermione proceeded to Zora's limp body and bent carefully over her.  
  
"She's still breathing," Hermione commented as she reached out and took the goblet in her hands under the cloak. She began to sniff it and examine the little that remained in the metal cup.  
  
"Sss...ss...ss," Zora muttered quietly.  
  
"She's trying to say something," Harry said as he bent closer.  
  
Her eyes opened and gazed into Harry's although they were hidden by the cloak.  
  
"Sseev...seeev...seevver..." she said.  
  
"Severus!" he burst with a smile. "She's saying 'Severus'!"  
  
Zora nodded her head and let her eyes close again.  
  
"She wants us to get Snape," Hermione said.  
  
"Ah! Harry!" Ron shouted from the other end of the throne room. Harry looked up and gazed through the material draped over his body to find Ron backing away from an enormous spider that was crawling inches from his face. A silver rope shot out and attempted to wrap around Ron's ankles. Ron darted immediately to the side and the rope wrapped around the leg of the long wooden table.  
  
"That's the thing that took her," Harry commented as he through the cloak from over his body.  
  
"I...I think we know why the spider's blood went missing," Hermione said as she stared at it in shock. "He stole it...and fed it to that spider. That's how they become so big. Of course, it makes sense."  
  
"Yeah, that's great...it's really helping me now!" Ron shouted as he began to dart in a new direction from the giant spider.  
  
"Hermione, get Zora to the edge," Harry said frantically as he ran to Ron's aid.  
  
He saw her from the corner of his eye as she pulled one of Zora's arms and dragged her across the marble floor, keeping her eyes locked on the spider.  
  
"Why does it always have to be spiders?!" Ron was screaming as he continued to run.  
  
Harry ran to the wall and drew a sword from a shield of green with a serpent embodied in silver across the front. Harry took the sword and glided over to the spider still shooting silver thread at Ron, who was dodging them as quickly as possible. Harry raised the sword and let it come down on the spider, although he wasn't quite sure exactly where he was wounding the giant arachnid.  
  
Harry looked down and saw a leg had been severed from the giant spider and it was moving slower from the loss.  
  
"Quick!" Harry said to Ron. "Ron! Get a sword!"  
  
"And what am I supposed to do with it?" Ron screeched as he dodged another silver cord flying just passed his right arm.  
  
"Cut off its legs! It can't move without its legs!" Harry replied.  
  
Ron made a dash for the wall and drew a sword from a serpent adorned shield and brought it against the spider's leg.  
  
"Why couldn't it be a snake? I like those better than these! And you could talk to it! Reason with it! Tell it to bugger off!" Ron said as he made several sweeping motions and dodging the spider's sputtering of its silver rope.  
  
"Trust me, Ron, snakes aren't much better," Harry replied as he remembered being in a similar situation three years previous.  
  
Another leg severed and quickly another and another until the spider was nothing more than a round body with deep red blood oozing from eight wounds. It was still lashing out its silver ropes at the two boys, who cut themselves free whenever momentarily caught.  
  
Harry looked and saw Hermione bending over Zora's body. Zora's face was white as snow against her black hair and her lips were turning blue. She reminded Harry of the last day of Potions before the holidays when she took on a haggish appearance for three minutes. But now she was not standing strongly before the classroom and the appearance was not fading, She was simply lying, dieing on the floor.  
  
"She's still breathing," Hermione said with tears in her eyes and an attempt at a comforting smile.  
  
Harry ran to the long table which still remained in the room. The green cloth had been partially pulled off and the wood was splattered with wound up balls of sticky silver rope. All but two goblets had been knocked off, either could contain the deadly poison now coursing through Zora's veins. Harry ducked under the table and retrieved the goblet glowing a bright blue from the spell cast upon it only minutes before. It was the only goblet Harry was absolutely sure was void of any poison. He ran to the dieing spider, still sputtering the silver twine throughout the room, trying desperately to hit someone. Harry bent down and filled the goblet with the blood from the spider and rushed it over to Zora's limp body.  
  
"If she gets it into her system, it might let her hold on a little longer. We have to get her out of here," Harry said as he dipped the blue glowing goblet to her lip and poured a few drops into her mouth. A few drops spilled over her mouth and ran down her cheek. Harry gently wiped it away, leaving a smear of red down her cheek. Harry persisted with the blood, not sure if any was actually going down or not. He knew it was better than nothing.  
  
When the entire goblet full had gone, Harry threw the goblet aside and lifted Zora's body as Ron had done for his sister after her attack.  
  
"Hermione, take the cloak and see if anyone's coming as we walk, we won't all fit under it," he explained.  
  
Hermione nodded her head and covered herself with the watery material. Ron followed her quickly, waiting for a sign that it was all right to continue or to hide somehow.  
  
"She says it's all right," Ron called to Harry.  
  
He carefully walked with Zora in his arms and carried her back to the Infirmary. The birthmark on her left arm opened the door as they walked and allowed it to silently seal itself behind them. However, there was no argument about never being able to go back. Harry realized that Zora had brought his mind into the room for a reason. The path to get to the room, the cup for the blood, and the birthmark to exit the castle; all these things Harry needed to escape the castle and all these things Zora was positive he had seen. She knew she would not be able to get out of this alone but that if Harry could hear how it was possible for an escape, he would do everything in his power to make sure it happened.  
  
Harry brought Zora to one of the many beds in the Infirmary as gently as he could. Her breaths were less shallow now and her heart was beating a bit steadier.  
  
"Go get Snape," Harry told Hermione. "Give him the goblet and see if he can find the antidote."  
  
Hermione started off in a run between the rows of beds with the goblet clutched tightly in her left hand. Harry began to arrange Zora's body so that she would be more comfortable on the bed when he saw Ron out of the corner of his eye, sitting a few beds away. Blood was splattered across his robes and he was staring at Zora's face.  
  
"Ron? You all right?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron's gaze broke and his eyes went up to meet Harry's own eyes. "I've never seen anyone...dieing before."  
  
"She's not going to die, Ron," Harry said, trying to sound comforting. It was especially difficult for him to say it because he himself didn't know if the statement was true. "Go tell Dumbledore we found her...tell him what happened."  
  
Ron nodded his head and rose from the bed. He set off on a slight jog, much slower than Hermione's however it was a great deal faster than Harry had anticipated he was capable of due to his shock.  
  
Harry turned to Zora's nearly lifeless body. How long would it take to find Snape? The poison? The antidote? Harry wondered silently if they had enough time. Her chest was rising and falling steadily but there was no telling how long it would last. He wished he had taken more of the spider's blood with him in case she began to relapse before Snape could get to her. Then he remembered the spider's blood. He remembered the potions class and the broken bottle slipping from Neville's fingers and shattering against the floor; the black dots that emerged from the drying blood and scampered into the crack in the floor. He wondered how many tiny black spiders were crawling around Voldemort's castle at this moment. The thought brought a brief smile to his face.  
  
He turned his gaze back to Zora's limp body and his smile fell to the floor. Her face was turning pale again and her lips were fading into blue. He slipped down on the other side of the Infirmary. There was nothing more he could do. If he gave her something to keep her alive now, it might interfere with the antidote's effects an ultimately kill her regardless. He watched as her chest rose and fell quietly, her eyes locked shut. He had never felt this useless for such a long time. He looked to his watch; it had been nearly fifteen minutes since Hermione had left to retrieve Snape. Her breaths were becoming slower and more labored; he knew she was holding on with a firm grip to whatever life she still had. A lump began to rise in his throat when he began to wonder how many people he was going to have to watch die before these battles with Voldemort would finally end.  
  
Snape burst through the doors, clutching several items in his hands as he ran. He was breathing hard a sweat had begun to drip from his forehead. He had obviously run straight from the dungeons. He looked at Harry and then to Zora's body on the bed. He let out a deep sigh, defeated or relief Harry could not judge. He stood next to the bed and began to open the bottles in his hands into a small bowl.  
  
"Potter," he called across, sounding calm. "I need you help."  
  
Harry thought he sounded as though they were in class. He rose from his spot on the floor and found it was hard for him to stand up. He managed to walk over to Zora's side and wait for Snape's orders.  
  
"Hermione is informing the other that she has been found. Where's Weasley?"  
  
"Dumbledore," Harry choked out.  
  
"Chances are he already knows anyway. All right then, I need you to mix all these liquids counterclockwise thirty times. Wait one minute and then repeat... you have a watch?"  
  
Harry held up his wrist to show his watch and took the bowl and began to stir. As Harry stirred, Snape bent down and examined Zora's eyes and mouth, calculating something in his head.  
  
"Make it fifty, Potter," he said briskly. "She's been under longer than Ms. Granger said."  
  
"How long?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nearly an hour I'd say. She said you saw it happen?" Snape inquired.  
  
"Just like the dream, we were in a room, but my mind was there with her."  
  
"You saw what happened as it occurred. She has that power, to send visions and messages to you. Do you know how?"  
  
"We mixed our blood, accidentally," Harry explained. He saw Snape's nostrils flare wide in anger and Harry realized that the simple accident meant a great deal than he thought.  
  
"I see...I will tell Dumbledore, I'm sure he can explain it better...and more calmly than I," Snape said, watching Harry's stirring.  
  
"Thirty-nine," Harry said as he looked at the bowl. The elixir was turning a turquoise shade in the bowl. "Am I doing it right?" he inquired, afraid he had done something wrong.  
  
"Actually," Snape said with a surprised smile, "you are."  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief and continued his stirring.  
  
When Harry had finished stirring, Snape took the bowl in his hands. Harry looked in horror at Zora's body. Her chest was no longer rising and falling, but remained immobile. Her skin was pale and her lips were blue. His heart leapt into his throat and he was about to tell Snape when he noticed Snape was pouring the elixir into her mouth.  
  
Harry remained silent as he watched. Her throat began to glow with a brilliant light and her chest rose violently as it was jerked back to life. Her hands clenched into fists. Her skin began to darken with color. Her chest rose and fell and rose and fell as if she were only sleeping. Snape let out a sigh of relief as he watched her. A smile broke across his hard face and his hand rose to wipe a few lose strands of black hair away from her face.  
  
"But...she was..." Harry began, still looking at her moving body in complete shock.  
  
"No...Potter, she wasn't," Snape sneered aggressively.  
  
"But she wasn't breathing," Harry replied bewildered.  
  
"Yes she was," Snape insisted with a hard glare. "Do you understand?"  
  
His eyes were cold and hard on Harry's, forcing Harry to close his mouth and nod his head. Snape had just risen Zora from her death, a crime punishable by life in Azkaban. He looked at Zora and saw her breathing steadily. He supposed it was worth keeping this secret.  
  
Snape kept his eyes on Harry, as if he were trying to see right through his body and find something, what he was searching for Harry could not be sure. The sound of the hospital wing door opened and a familiar wizard clad in star and moon decorated robes gracefully walked in and made his way to Zora's side.  
  
Dumbledore bent close to Zora's face and lifted her hand.  
  
"It appears we got to her just in time," Dumbledore said as he examined her wrist.  
  
"Yes...it appears we did," Snape replied, giving an uneasy sideways glance to Harry.  
  
"Yes...just in time," Harry replied as he examined his shoes.  
  
"Well, from what I can see...she will be just fine," Dumbledore said with a smile to Snape and Harry. "I sent Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger off to bed; I suggest you do the same, Harry."  
  
"But...I mean...you're positive she'll be all right?" Harry asked, unconvinced.  
  
"I didn't say it would be easy. It appears she was quite close to the end...it will be a great deal of time before she fully recovers, weeks or even months at the very least. However, she will be just fine."  
  
Harry did not feel any more at ease by Dumbledore's statements, but thought it would be best if he went to bed. He had obviously had quite a tiring night and was in no mood to argue just yet.  
  
"If it eases you at all, Harry," Dumbledore called as Harry passed the two professors and was only a few beds away from the door, "I will give you permission to come in and visit whenever you wish. I must suggest not to bring too many friends along though, she needs a great deal of uninterrupted rest...a large crowd may interfere. And will you please give my salutations to Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley...for a job well done."  
  
"You aren't angry...that we left?"  
  
"My dear boy, I was all but counting on it...off to bed, and keep tonight's happenings as close a secret as you can." 


	16. Chapter 16

"If it eases you at all, Harry," Dumbledore called as Harry passed the two professors and was only a few beds away from the door, "I will give you permission to come in and visit whenever you wish. I must suggest not to bring too many friends along, though. She needs a great deal of uninterrupted rest...A large crowd may interfere. And will you please give my salutations to Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley...for a job well done."  
  
"You aren't angry...that we left?"  
  
"My dear boy, I was all but counting on it...Off to bed, and keep tonight's happenings as close a secret as you can."  
  
And of course...the latter of these requests was damn near impossible. Harry did go immediately to bed as requested, avoiding all questions and skillfully darting being cornered by many eager listeners. He entered the dormitory and slumped himself into his bed without bothering to change his robes into pajamas. He could hear the faint breathing of Ron at his side as Harry drifted off into his sleep.  
  
He could feel the surging pain in his arm as if it were real, although Harry knew this time he was dreaming. He was running through those same marble corridors--he recognized them now--although he could not say exactly where he was running. But Zora was safe, she was asleep in the hospital wing...he had just seen her with his own eyes. And Ginny had been in the common room huddled with the twins...he had seen her plainly too. But still he ran and still he continued with a panicked feeling that made his heart race. He reached the split in the hall.  
  
"But they're fine!" he shouted, "I just saw them! They're here! They're safe while they're here!"  
  
Suddenly at his side, Harry felt the presence of someone. He turned and looked; Draco Malfoy leaned gracefully against the marble wall.  
  
"It's not over yet, Potter...it's only just begun," he said with a most unpleasant smile.  
  
Harry's eyes burst open and closed quickly, blinded by the intense light pouring into his room. How many more times must he have that dream? He had counted nearly thirty times since the cold February night three months before.  
  
Harry threw the bedspread from his legs and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands. He remembered why he had wanted to wake up so early and quickly dressed. After correctly dressing in his school robes, Harry quietly walked down the stairs and out the portrait hole. He now knew every possible way to the hospital wing and took a different route as often as he could. Today he was forced to take the quickest route due to his approaching tardiness.  
  
"You're thirty seconds late," Snape called immediately when Harry opened the Infirmary door.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said although he didn't mean it at all. "How is she?"  
  
Harry stepped into the opening of the sheet that was wrapped around her bed, keeping all sickly on-lookers from being able to see her. Harry's heart began to sink when he saw her lying there, curled into a tight ball. Her hair was tangled from her harsh movements during the night; her nightgown was ruffled and tangled around her thinning body, her blankets completely kicked to the floor. It had been another bad night.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," Snape said. Harry was taken back by the statement and looked curiously at Snape. "Or at least I was when I thought you would be more useful than standing there." All pleasant surprise quickly faded.  
  
"Hold her arms," Snape commanded as he exited the sheet.  
  
Harry stepped to where Snape had been and gently took her arms from her chest and brought them above her head. He could plainly see the scratches and crescent moon shaped scars in her palms and wrists and arms. Soon Snape returned with Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh, dear...another bad night?" she said as she came and stood next to Harry, looking kindly upon Zora's face.  
  
"It appears so. I hope this phase ends soon...she's mutilating herself," Snape commented as he examined the palms held in Harry's hands.  
  
Madame Pomfrey withdrew her wand from her pocket and sent blue strips of light to Zora's wrists and ankles. The blue light tied her wrists and ankles to the head and foot boards of the hospital bed, stretching her body out over the bed.  
  
"Those pain-free restraints ought to hold her until dinner time...she won't hurt herself with them on, I assure you."  
  
"Thank you, Poppy," Snape said as he smoothed Zora's night gown to cover her body down to her knees.  
  
Harry picked up the blankets that had been cast to the ground and began to place them over her body.  
  
"How long until she comes out of it?" Harry asked Snape.  
  
Snape looked at Harry across the bed as he evened the length of the blanket on the other side. Harry was still not accustomed to these moments alone with Snape. He seemed to lose his classroom demeanor around Zora, especially in her current state. He gave a quick glance to the thin opening in the sheets curtained around Zora's bed before he replied.  
  
"The road from death is a tragic and painful one, as you can see. She's seeing nothing but hell and death right now. She's not just dreaming it...she's experiencing it. Her present state in life...what she is and all has sentenced her to more time on this road than is normal. There's no telling how long it will take to complete."  
  
Zora's headboard gave a rustle as she struggled against the restraints. Snape reached out a hand and smoothed a strand of hair away from her face before quickly retracting it.  
  
"Keep the blankets on her at all times...give her the elixir every thirty minutes...do not remove the restraints...and if she wakes..."  
  
"Come and find you immediately," Harry finished for him. He had received the instructions daily and never once disobeyed any of them. Why Snape had to keep reminding him, Harry was not sure.  
  
Snape nodded his head and escaped through the thin opening of the sheets.  
  
"Well...just you and me then," Harry smiled although he knew she could not hear him.  
  
"Three months and three days...just so you know."  
  
Harry reached over on her night table and took the small bottle with an eye dropper top into his hands. He carefully removed the top and brought the turquoise-colored liquid over to Zora's mouth, dropping in five drops, and replacing the dropper in the bottle. Harry then sat in the chair beside Zora's bed, reached next to the dropper bottle and took a book from the large stack and began to read.  
  
Beyond Zora's bed were mounds of homework and lessons and gossip, all of which seemed miniscule and completely unimportant to Harry. A friend of his lay still unconscious in the hospital wing, and all anyone wanted to hear about was the giant spider and the test she had gone through. No one would take his silence as a hint and pestered him and Ron and Hermione constantly.  
  
"Maybe we should just tell them," Hermione suggested that night in the common room. "Exams are coming up...It's almost over, what could it hurt?"  
  
"Zora will tell them whatever she wants when she wakes up," Harry replied a bit more harshly than his first intention.  
  
He saw Hermione and Ron exchange glances before returning to their books.  
  
"She is going to wake up, you know?" Harry burst angrily, although he was not completely sure why.  
  
"It's...it's just that...it's been three months already, Harry," Ron replied bravely. "And she isn't getting any better. She still needs the restraints so she doesn't hurt herself...she's not going to wake up any time soon."  
  
"Yes she is...you just don't understand," Harry said as he slammed his book shut and rose from his chair and stomped to the portrait hole, leaving everyone staring after him and murmuring.  
  
He walked to the hospital wing without noticing. He briefly thought how his walks had brought him to the dungeons and to the common room without any application of thought at all. How strange that the hospital wing should be his new favorite destination.  
  
He was early for his shift for watching Zora that night, but decided to enter the Infirmary regardless. He saw immediately the very end of the walk, a square edged in black around the hole that he had passed through to Voldemort's castle. It was an anti-Dark seal set by Dumbledore himself. No one had known of the gateway between Voldemort's castle and Hogwarts before that night, or at least no one was admitting to knowing about it. A few students had lost their faith in the hospital wing and only went when their injuries were infected and painful, causing those to spend even more time in the wing than they wished.  
  
"If you'd come to me before!" Harry could hear Madame Pomfrey saying to a third year student. "I tell you lot time and time again that there's nothing wrong here...the gateway was sealed and can't be opened ever again! These injuries are three weeks old! You'll have to stay overnight while it heals!"  
  
"But he will come and get me! I know he will!" the third year cried as Harry moved past his bed.  
  
He couldn't help cracking a smile as he passed. He went straight for the white curtained bed and entered. He found not Snape or Dumbledore...but Draco Malfoy sitting next to her bed.  
  
One of her hands had been untied and was now resting in Draco's hand. He was holding it to his cheek and did not remove his eyes from her face, even as he spoke to Harry.  
  
"You're early," he commented.  
  
"I know...what are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I would ask you the same question, but I already know the answer. Hell, the whole school knows now."  
  
"Dumbledore said only I could sit with her."  
  
"No," Draco corrected, sounding pained by Harry's remark. "Dumbledore said the students closest to her could visit. I come at night while Snape sleeps; he had to set up his test papers and couldn't come."  
  
Harry watched as Draco began to lightly stroke Zora's forearm. Her face softened and she appeared to be sleeping peacefully again.  
  
"They said not to take the restraints off," Harry remarked coldly as he watched. He now knew why Snape was insistent on constantly reminding him not to remove the restraints.  
  
"She won't hurt me," Draco insisted.  
  
"So why are you here? I didn't think you were that close to her," Harry said.  
  
Draco began to chuckle slightly. "No, Potter, you wouldn't," He said as he gently pulled her arm above her head and touched it with his wand; the blue light poured from its tip and wrapped her wrist back. "Unlike you," he continued, "I do not feel the need of constant attention and audience, contrary to popular belief....If I wanted anyone to know about her and me...I would tell them and unlike you, I don't want anyone to know."  
  
"Why wouldn't you want anyone to know?" Harry asked, unable to hold his curiosity.  
  
"You really are clueless, aren't you?" Draco laughed as he stood from the chair.  
  
"I am not," Harry replied defensively. "She told me everything."  
  
"Everything? Trust me, Potter, if she told you absolutely everything, you wouldn't be here...you'd be in your comfy common room absolutely hating her existence. She hasn't told you squat about anything. What has she told you anyway? She's the offspring...destined to murder you? That she can't sleep at night, that she has Dark powers? Sh dreams the future? Oh, I assure you it's all true. But that's only the tip of the iceberg, Potter. Did she tell you she remembers her dreams now? Has she told you everything she now knows she's meant to do before she dies? Everything she's going to destroy? Has she told you when you're going to die? I can tell you she knows that...as well as her own death. Has she told you when the tiny Weasley's going to die? Or the others? Granger even? Trust me...she knows all the answers."  
  
Harry could not believe his ears. He simply stood and hated himself for not speaking or not at least making an attempt at defense.  
  
"No...I suppose she's left all that out," Draco said as he moved past Harry and to the narrow slit between the white curtains. "Trust me, Potter, when I tell you: You know nothing about this," he said as he gestured his hand towards Zora's body. "And you may want to keep it that way."  
  
He turned and left. Harry stood for a long while, starring at the opening of the curtains. He wanted to pound Draco's face in so badly he could taste the satisfaction of it for a moment.  
  
"Well, that was a bit uncalled for," a bright voice croaked out from behind Harry's back  
  
His heart raced as he turned around and saw Zora smiling at him.  
  
"Zora? You're awake?" He asked urgently.  
  
"It would appear so," she smiled weakly and took in a sharp breath.  
  
"Umm...I'll, I'll be right back, I need to go get Snape ok...don't...go anywhere," Harry stammered out in his panic.  
  
"Don't think that's a problem," she sighed as she looked up to the blue strips of light over her wrists.  
  
Harry set out in a run down the hospital wing and out the door. His feet slammed violently against the floor as he ran as fast as he could to Snape's office. He was out of breath and struggling as he threw open the door.  
  
"Sh-at...a-n...ake," Harry said as he steadied himself on the doorknob.  
  
"What?" Snape sneered impatiently as he looked up from his parchment.  
  
"She's...a...wake," he finally muttered out between his struggling breaths.  
  
Snape leapt from his chair and began to run down the hall. Harry stomped his foot against the floor and rolled his eyes as he began to run again. "Not again!" he thought bitterly to himself as his chest began to burn from his long distance running.  
  
Harry reached the hospital wing full minutes after Snape. He strode in, holding his aching side as he looked at Snape leaning over Zora. She was smiling and nodding her head and closing her eyes before quickly opening them again. Harry tried his best to control his breathing as he walked over and stood next to Zora's bed. Snape had already taken down the restraints and her arms rested at her sides.  
  
"Should I go get Dumbledore?" Harry offered.  
  
"No," Snape replied. "He'll already know, believe me. He's probably--"  
  
"Just entering the room now," Dumbledore said cheerfully from behind Harry. "How are you feeling, Ms. Birk?"  
  
"Fine," she smiled weakly, "just fine. And I'm glad you're here. I want to talk to both of you."  
  
She pulled herself into a sitting position on the bed and pulled her hair behind her, leaving it hanging behind her shoulders.  
  
"I want to know what's going on. The truth...everything," she added firmly.  
  
"Harry, if you would--" Snape began.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Zora interrupted, all weakness leaving her face. "He's part of this whether you like it or not. It's another thing I want explained."  
  
"That's fine, Zora, whatever you like," Dumbledore replied for Snape, who glared darkly in Harry's direction.  
  
"First of all, what happened...what's it now?" she asked as she turned to Harry, "Three months?"  
  
"Yeah, three months," he nodded as he realized she had been listening to him whole she slept.  
  
"Yes...what happened? Why was I taken? And don't you dare tell me 'I don't know' because I know you do, Severus," she said as she held up her left hand, showing her ring. "You had to if you knew to give me this...how could you not tell me?"  
  
"It wasn't supposed to happen until your eighteenth birthday," Snape replied after a long silence. "That's when the usual time is for his followers' testing. He assumed you wanted to be part of his group and felt some urgency in having you join. He took you and gave you the test, you failed."  
  
"See? That wasn't so hard! Now why couldn't I know about this before I was tied up and dragged through the halls?"  
  
"We can't tell you what you do not know already," Dumbledore replied. "And believe me, I think this is the only thing you didn't know about specifically...The timing of the test was always set differently to ensure surprise on the tested and the most realistic results. But as you know, you've dreamed your entire life...everything you need to know--"  
  
"Is forgotten when I wake up," Zora interrupted.  
  
"He kept it from you because he didn't want you to know either way. For the most part...nothing you've needed to know has come up. Especially now, after this key step on the path set out for you, you will begin to remember and see things differently."  
  
"Ok...and what about Harry? Why could I send him visions and everything I did?" Zora asked.  
  
"Ah...that one's a bit easier to answer. You and Harry mixed your blood through a healing of cuts, I believe? As you now know, Zora's blood is a bit different than Harry's. When the two mixed they had a reaction. This connection between the two of you is the result of that reaction. In fatal and especially violent situations, the other will see the situation or see a brief glimpse of it and will know the other is in danger. There is also a telepathic connection between you two that allows you to do extraordinary things as an attempt to save the other's or your own life. The dream traveling for one...and the possession...and the ability to communicate during the visions are all examples of this connection."  
  
"So...we're always going to have it?" Zora asked while Harry was too shocked to say anything at all.  
  
"Until death severs it, and even then it may still remain," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Now I think we really ought to leave you to rest," Snape intervened.  
  
"Yes...sleep," Zora yawned. "Like I haven't gotten enough, I've slept clean through the past three months."  
  
"And another night won't kill you," Snape sneered at her.  
  
"Sure...that's what you say about a lot of things...giant spiders I'm sure someone thought were cute and cuddly and said 'it won't kill you', but look at those now," Zora said as she slid back against her pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
Harry smiled widely as he thought of Hagrid before following Dumbledore out of the room.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, can I ask why Draco was here...how did he know so much about Zora?"  
  
"I believe," Snape began before Dumbledore could open his mouth, "that is a matter between Mr. Malfoy and Zora alone. If she wants you to know, she will tell you when she is better."  
  
And at that, the matter was closed. Harry ignored the murmuring around him as he reentered the Gryffindor common room and continued studying for exams. He watched out of the corner of his eye as McGonagall entered the common room and walked briskly over to Fred and George. She leaned over and whispered something into Fred's ear which made his eyes grow wide and a smile to grow over his face. He stood so quickly that he forced his chair to topple over. He didn't even notice as he ran for the portrait hole.  
  
"Oh," Harry said as Hermione and Ron stared curiously after Fred. "Forgot...Zora woke up," he said with a satisfied smile and returned to his text book. 


End file.
